A Riverside Christmas Mystery
by judybrowneyes
Summary: After three years on the Enterprise, Jim Kirk is spending Christmas with his mom and Peter at their farmhouse in Iowa. Spock, McCoy and Uhura never thought that accepting an invitation to spend their first Christmas furlough in three years with the Kirk family would lead to mystery and danger.
1. Chapter 1

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 1 **

**Prologue**

"**In the bleak midwinter the frosty wind did moan**

**The Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone." **

**Christina Rossetti **

The young woman looked down from the window of the small ancient flitter she was piloting and saw nothing but deep darkness and ghostly fields of cold hearty crops below her. The little flitter, old though it was, flew silent and smooth; that's why she loved it so, that and the fact that it has been a gift from her father long ago. In the distance she saw the house; it looked dark and deserted, but she had to be very cautious. She approached the house from the rear and did a high fly by, looking down carefully. Nothing stirred, not even a wild animal in the surrounding woods. She then turned the flitter and came back and approached the house from the front and flew a low pass directly over the roof. Again nothing stirred. She flew past the house once more and did another low pass over the adjoining tree line and checked carefully. It all looked peaceful and quiet. It was 2 a.m. with only a sliver of a moon over head. The oppressive darkness was a blessing.

She flew to the vegetable crop behind the house and brought the quiet little flitter down in the field. She landed perfectly; soft, with not a single bump. She took a deep breath and looked over at the cot securely strapped in the seat beside her. The baby had not stirred…he was still deeply asleep, his long eyelashes casting shadows on the soft rosy cheeks. Her heart clenched, but with ruthless determination, she put her feelings aside. She must be strong; now when it was most needed, her courage must not fail her.

She unstrapped the baby cot and gathered the sleeping baby to her breast. He didn't stir. She wrapped him up carefully; it was very cold. A heavy snow fall earlier in the evening would make walking to the house precarious and difficult with the sleeping baby in her arms, but she was strong and motivated. She was thankful she had her cold weather boots and heavy coat, hat and mittens on.

She carefully made her way to the back of the house and opened the back door. She stood inside the cold kitchen and listened carefully; it was deathly quiet. The baby moved in her arms and whimpered softly and she rocked him gently then carefully turned him around and put him on her back in his baby carrier.

"Hush, my darling. Sleep now, mama needs her hands free."

She took a large shopping bag from one of the cupboards and began to fill it with baby formula and bottles, baby food jars, and finger foods. She walked softly to a bedroom and took a small suitcase from under the bed and took it into the baby's nursery. She filled the small suitcase with diapers, baby clothes, a teething ring, a small teddy bear, and baby elephant. She looked around carefully, making sure there was no sign she had been there. She went into her own bedroom and from her chest of drawers, she pulled out a change of clothes, some underwear, socks, and a soft hat, all which she rolled up and stuffed inside her jacket. She went to a far wall and removed one of the pictures and opened a small wall safe. She pulled out the credit chips that were in there and some document flimsies, which she also stuffed in her pocket. She carefully replaced the picture, and looked around. Satisfied that everything looked untouched, she quietly closed the door.

She walked back to the kitchen picked up the grocery bag which she slung over her shoulder and walked to the back door. She stood there silently and looked out. Nothing stirred. Satisfied, she took a broom from the closet and closed the door behind her. She was careful to step in the same footprints she had made coming to the house and she dragged the broom behind her to obliterate her boot prints. The softly falling snow would hide the broom tracks quickly.

As she approached the flitter, she turned and looked back to the house. It looked bleak and sad…her little house that she loved so much and had worked so hard to make into a loving and happy home. Ruthlessly, she turned her back on the house, and once more gathered her courage. She would be back here even if she had to move the entire universe to do it.

She put the suitcase, broom, and bag into the back of the flitter, put the baby back into his cot, secured him carefully in the seat beside her and got in the pilot's seat. She took off, flying low to the ground until she was well away from the house. Then she lifted the little flitter up and away and headed west. She still had a lot to do.

_**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter two**

"**Do you hear what I hear?"**

Jim Kirk sat in the main briefing room with his chief engineer and his helm officer. Mr. Scott and Mr. Sulu looked at their Captain kindly and attentively. They realized that Jim was having a tiny bit of difficulty with the idea of leaving his ship (even in their very capable hands) for a month while he was on Earth during his Christmas furlough. All of the _Enterprise _crew was in agreement that they wanted their Captain to have a wonderful Christmas shore leave with his family and leave his ship without any worries. After all, it was the first time since taking over as Captain of the _Enterprise_ three years before, that the Captain had been given Christmas leave.

"Scotty, you shouldn't have any problems. The next two missions on our schedule are milk runs, simply a matter of logistics. _Enterprise_ is to pick up medical supplies from the Regula Space Station and deliver them to the Proxima colonists, then after completing that mission you do the same thing again; pick up medical supplies from Star Base 11 and deliver them to Deneva. After that you'll report to the Jupiter Space Station for maintenance and repair of the _Enterprise's_ exterior letters and numbers. She's looking a bit worn and shabby in that area, Scotty, and that won't do for our beautiful silver lady," Jim said a slight frown on his face.

"Aye, Captain, t'won't do at all. Our lady must always look her best as befits the flag-ship of the Fleet, sir. After all, she _**is**_ the pride of the Terran Fleet. I'll see to everything, dinna' worry yourself, Captain. Just have a grand time with your Mother and the wee lad."

"Thank you, Scotty. I plan to, and Mr. Sulu, I know you will do your best as First Officer. Did you find a good helm replacement for yourself?"

"Yes, sir, I did, sir. Mr. De Paul is well qualified to replace me for the month."

"Good choice, Mr. Sulu. Mr. De Paul will do admirably."

"Captain, Mr. Scott and I will take extra good care of your ship, just enjoy yourself, sir. We'll keep in close touch with you." Sulu put as much reassurance as possible into his voice.

"I know you will, Mr. Sulu. I'm very much looking forward to spending time with my family. Well, that's it, gentlemen. I hope you and the crew have a very happy Christmas. I'll see you in four weeks. You're dismissed, gentlemen."

Jim made his way back to his quarters. He knew he was being irrational. His ship was in excellent hands; he had the best crew in the Fleet after all, but it was still difficult for him to give up command of the ship for that length of time. Resolutely, he put ship, crew, and command in the back of his mind and began to pack.

His comm console rang and he went to answer it. "Jim boy, are you ready yet?" McCoy's blue eyes were brighter and bluer than usual, a big grin on his face. He had just finished his general medical staff meeting by informing them with great glee that he was going to be away from 'this tin can' for a whole month, glory hallelujah!

"I'm packing, Bones. If you've finished come over and keep me company. Do you know if Spock and Uhura are ready?"

"Uhura was still packing a while ago, and I don't know about Spock. The hobgoblin is probably still packing his test tubes and science tricorder. The man has no conception of fun."

"Bones don't start! I want you to behave at Ma's. Don't bait Spock, she won't like it. I better remind Spock to pack two sets of thermal underwear; Iowa in mid winter is damn cold. Although the farm-house is always cozy and warm, I do want us to enjoy some out-door activities and Spock will be miserable unless he's warm enough. Did you pack enough warm clothes, Bones?"

"Yep, special ordered them from one of those catalogs that specialize in cold weather clothing. I'm all set, Jim. Have to admit I haven't looked forward to a shore leave quite as much in years. It'll be damn good to see your mom and Peter again." Bones' Georgia drawl was thick as honey; it was always more pronounced when he was happy. "I'll be there in a few, Jim. Just want to give Chapel and M'Benga some last minute orders before I leave."

Jim smiled as he clicked off the comm unit. _Seems I'm not the only one having a little problem letting go, _he thought ruefully. _Let's see, Ma's gift is in my duffle bag, Peter's gift already arrived and Ma is hiding it, Spock's Bones' and Uhura's are being delivered to Ma's. What else? My cords, moleskin jeans, sweaters, heavy coat, scarf, gloves, hat, flannel shirts, pajamas,, hiking boots, heavy wool socks, thermal underwear, t-shirts, briefs, slippers…think I got everything. If not, too bad, I'll make do. _

He got out his Starfleet issued carrying case, put in his phaser and an extra communicator and locked it to voice command only. He stuffed it in at the bottom of his duffle bag. Jim never went on shore leave without this case. It had come in handy more times than he could count.

His door chimed and he opened it to find Uhura and Bones both weighed down with their luggage. He noticed with amusement that Bones had his full medic kit with him, and Uhura had her lyre case. It seemed that both had essentials they were not willing to leave behind.

"Come in, both of you. I'm almost ready." He glanced pointedly at Bones' medic kit and said, "Bones, this is shore leave at my mom's house. I don't think you need a full medic kit for this visit."

"Listen, Jim. We've gone over all this before. Never again will I leave this ship without my full medic kit. Going anywhere with you, even shore leave, is iffy at best, 'cause as we all know, you are just a magnet for trouble, so I'm gonna' be fully prepared no matter what."

"Leonard is right, Jim," said Uhura. She looked lovely in casual brown slacks and a red sweater. "It's best to be prepared." She gave Jim a mischievous look. "I'm bringing my lyre. I thought Peter would enjoy some music and we can sing Christmas carols."

"Perfect, Uhura. We'll enjoy that."

The door chimed again, and McCoy opened it. Spock stood there, as impassive and serene as always. He carried only one bag with him and nothing extra as far as Jim could see.

"Come in Mr. Spock, we're about ready to go. Did you remember to pack two sets of thermal under wear?"

"Of course, Captain. I accessed the mean temperature in Riverside, Iowa for the last five years for the month of December and the temperature seldom rises above freezing, so two sets of thermal wear is a sensible precaution."

Jim hid a smile and glanced at his best friends. He was very happy they could share this furlough with him, and his mother was thrilled. There was nothing she liked better than a houseful of company, especially at Christmas. Jim remembered all the Christmases of his growing up years, the houseful of friends and relatives, the noise, the food, the fun, the gifts and his mom in the middle of it all enjoying it as much as the kids.

"Ok folks, I'm ready. Let's head for the transporter room."

Jim had planned this trip carefully to reduce travel time. They would be beamed directly to Alpha Centauri BB. Then at the main transporter terminal which only served in-coming transporter traffic, they would be able to buy tickets for a public transport shuttle to Chicago. McCoy was very happy they would only use the transporter once on this trip. The shuttle company Jim had chosen had warp 3 shuttles, so the trip to Chicago would only take about 7 hours. They would spend the night in Chicago and then Jim would rent a shuttle and fly them first to Riverside and then on to the farm. Uhura had requested she be dropped off in Riverside to do some Christmas shopping and Jim said one of them would pick her up later in the day.

Mr. Scott was in the transporter room. "I'll see you off me self, Captain, and here is a little somethin' for your mother for Christmas Day dinner, sir, with my compliments." He handed Jim a wrapped bottle with a bow on top. "I hope she enjoys it."

Jim smiled at his CE. "Thank you, Mr. Scott. That's very thoughtful of you. My mother will be very pleased that you thought of her and I know we'll all enjoy it on Christmas Day."

They all stepped up to the transporter pad. Jim said, "Energize," and Mr. Scott did his magic.

They materialized in the main transporter room of Alpha Centauri BB. It was filled with beings from many planets scurrying to and fro looking for transport. The cacophony of many spoken, clicking, grunting, warbling tongues made their implanted universal translators give up the ghost and they were silent. This area was the central beam-in site for many planets and ships. That there were no beam-out facilities at all was annoying to everyone who had business on the planet, but commercial and rental shuttles going off planet provided most of the income for the residents. The Alpha Centauri BB government and merchants knew a good thing when they saw it.

They made their way out of the central beam-in hub to the map and directory located in the outside corridor.

"I think we should buy our tickets before we do anything else, don't you think so, Spock? It's so crowded here and the lines may be long."

"I concur, Captain," said Spock.

"Jim, Spock, call me Jim. We're on leave now, so please refrain from using rank for all of us for the entire shore leave." He grinned at his First, "I know it's hard for you, Spock, but you can do it if you try."

Spock's eyebrow rose to an alarming height. "Of course I can do it, Captain, uh, Jim."

McCoy cackled his disbelief. "Sure you can, Spock. And what are you gonna' call me, Leonard, Doctor, McCoy, Bones? And what about the Lieutenant here? Nyota, Uhura, Miss Uhura? Decisions, decisions, Spock. You're gonna' have to decide. It may be too much for even that Vulcan brain of yours."

Spock gave McCoy an annoyed glance and opened his mouth to retort when they heard, "Jim! Jim! James Kirk! Is that you?"

Jim turned toward the voice and saw Captain Simon Thompson of _The Essex _striding toward him.

"Simon! How the hell are you? Didn't expect to see you here!" Jim beamed at his friend.

"Jim, great to see you. Didn't expect to see you here either. It's been a while, since the war games."1 That was quite a battle, wasn't it? Enjoyed the hell out of it. What brings you to this sorry excuse of a planet?"

"We're on the way to Earth, Simon. Christmas furlough at my mother's farm in Iowa. I'm trying to arrange transport to get us there as quickly as possible."

"Lucky you, Jim. I haven't had Christmas leave in three years," said Captain Thompson. "This is a stop over for us, we delivered some diplomatic pouches yesterday, and we're on our way to Earth. If you're going that way, I can offer you a ride to San Francisco. It will save you time and you can take a shuttle to Iowa from there. How about it? We're leaving in an hour."

"Simon!" Jim's smile lit up the corridor. "That's fantastic. We accept with pleasure. Let me introduce you to my friends. My XO Mr. Spock, my CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy, my CCO, Lt. Nyota Uhura. This is Simon Thompson, Captain of _The Essex_."

"A pleasure." Simon shook hands with McCoy and Uhura and mindful of Vulcan touch protocols, nodded at Spock. "Shall we go? My shuttle is down this way."

They followed him down the long corridor to one of the large shuttle bays filled with shuttles of all sizes and models. Captain Thompson led them to a Star Fleet shuttle much like _The Copernicus_. He opened the shuttle doors and they settled in with their luggage and strapped themselves in.

Jim sat quietly in the co-pilot seat until they took off. Simon Thompson glanced at him. "Guess you heard, Jim, that Todd Campbell lost his XO in some freak accident.2 He took it hard."

"Yes, I heard," Jim said, his memory going back to that terrible night, the night Spock had almost died. The terror of that night was still too vivid in his memory. That mission was strictly classified and details redacted by the C in C himself. "Hard thing to get over. They were close, weren't they?"

"Yeah, close friends I heard." Simon sighed. "He's found another XO and things seem to be working out well. Real hard to replace a good XO though, especially if you've worked together for years. I've heard that this guy is excellent though."

"That's good," said Jim quietly. "I'll have to comm Todd, haven't talked to him in a while, since the War Games actually. Not good that, we get too busy to stay in touch with friends." Jim did not share with Simon that talking with Todd Campbell was very difficult for both of them for many reasons.

"There's my ship." _The Essex_ was docked at the main orbital arm of the docking stanchion. "Thompson to _Essex_. I'm coming in, open shuttle bay doors, and I'm bringing company so everyone put away your poker chips and be on your best behavior, people." He laughed that hearty belly laugh that was known across the galaxy and made his crew love him.

"She's a pretty ship, Simon," said Jim, knowing how much all the Fleet Captains, including himself, wanted admiration for the beauties they commanded.

"Yes she is," said Captain Thompson with deep satisfaction in his voice as he brought them in through the shuttle bay doors.

* * *

The trip on _The Essex_ to San Francisco was relaxed and uneventful. Jim was able to catch up on Fleet and Federation news, and Spock, Bones, and Uhura talked with their respective counter parts and compared notes with them.

At the _Essex_ transporter pad, Jim thanked Simon. "I owe you one, Simon. Thanks for the lift."

"Any time Jim. Have a great time with your family. Hope it's my turn next year," he said.

At the San Francisco main terminal, Jim rented a shuttle and Spock sat in the copilot seat entering the navigation protocols to Riverside. Jim could hear Bones and Uhura in quiet conversation behind him. He glanced over at his friend and thought Spock looked pensive. "You all right, Spock?" he asked softly under cover of the engine noise. "Something bothering you? You seem to be deep in thought."

"Yes Jim. I am well," answered Spock equally softly. "Indeed, I have been thinking. You may not know, Jim, that I do not have any experience with this type of gathering; I have never had interactions with a family in their own home nor stayed in someone's home for any length of time. I hope that I will comport myself adequately and not do anything that you or your mother might find unacceptable or disagreeable, Jim."

_Translation_, thought Jim, deeply touched by Spock's concern. _I've never been invited to stay in anyone's home before and I hope I don't do anything to embarrass you or your family. _

He gently touched the blue sleeve beside him and patted it softly. "Spock, just be you. All of us, Ma, Peter, me, Uhura, even Bones, we all love you just the way you are. So stop worrying." "And," Jim said with his sunny smile, "Don't tell me that Vulcans don't worry, because that's just what you've been doing."

"Yes, Jim." Satisfied, Spock sat back and relaxed. He wondered how Jim always knew exactly what to say to him to allay his concerns. He thought of what Jim had said; that everyone loved him just the way he was. Love was not an emotion with which he was familiar, at least love the way humans described it. But he was gratified to know that these few who were his friends, gave him their love, affection and acceptance; and all of it freely given. No one tried to change him, (except McCoy of course) no one told him how he should live his life, no one told him he was not good enough. It was no wonder that the _Enterprise _had become his home, and these, his friends, had become his family.

"We'll be in Riverside in a few minutes. Uhura, I'll drop you off at the main shuttle parking where you can get public transport to Riverside down town. Just comm me when you're ready to be picked up and one of us will come get you."

"That's fine, thanks Jim. I do need to do quite a bit of Christmas shopping. I just didn't have time to get to it before this. It may be late afternoon before I comm you."

"No problem, Uhura. Take as much time as you need."

Jim dropped Uhura off and piloted the ship straight to the farm. His mother and Peter would be surprised when they arrived a day earlier, but his mother would also be thrilled to have them for an extra day.

He saw the farm house below and brought the shuttle in to the back field. His father had always parked his shuttle there and it was still used for that purpose.

Jim, Spock, and McCoy picked up all the luggage and hopped out of the shuttle. Snow was on the ground and it was very cold and they were glad of their heavy winter coats.

Jim led the way to the farm house back door. "We always use the kitchen door," he explained, "and it's hardly ever locked." Sure enough, he tried the door and it was unlocked. They walked in to the kitchen. The warmth of the old fashioned kitchen was welcomed, especially by Spock, but it was eerily silent. The kitchen with it's real wooden cabinets, the large country sink, the deal table covered with a red checked cloth, the tile floor, and the curtained windows, had looked the same since Jim's grandparent's time, and they all resisted the thought of modernizing it in any way.

Jim put his fingers to his lips. He wanted to surprise his mother and Peter. He put his luggage down and walked into the living room, Spock and McCoy behind him. No one was in the living room either. No Ma, no Peter, but from the dining room, he could hear a faint noise. It sounded like gurgling and cooing.

Jim walked through the dining room double doors and stopped abruptly. McCoy right behind him, bumped into him, and Spock narrowly missed bumping into McCoy.

"What's up, Jim?" McCoy peered around Jim.

In the middle of the large dining room table sat a baby carrier and in it was a baby, well strapped in and covered in a blue blanket. The three men looked at each other and walked over to the baby. Jim looked dumbfounded as he inspected the child. The baby looked back at him and gurgled happily; a big dimpled smile, showing two tiny upper teeth, broke over the little face.

"Jim, whose baby is this?" asked Bones.

"I have no idea, Bones. I've never seen this baby before in my life! And what is he doing on our dining room table all by himself? And where the heck are my Ma and Peter?"

* * *

**1 See "Ring of Treason"**

**2 See "Ring of Treason**

_**Please review...thanks. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 3 **

"**What child is this?" **

Bones already had his medical tricorder out. "Hmm, 13 months old, little boy, perfectly healthy, and he's eaten not long ago. Cute little tyke," he said, holding out a finger which the baby promptly grabbed.

Jim looked a little flabbergasted. "I need to find Ma and Peter, and find out about this baby and why he's on our dining room table of all places. This is very odd."

"Indeed, Jim."

Jim walked back to the living room and into the central hall. The attic ladder was down and he could hear voices coming from up there.

"Ma," he yelled up the ladder, "it's Jim. We're here, Ma. What are you and Peter doing up there?"

There was a muffled scream and his mother's face peered down through the attic entrance. "James Tiberius Kirk! What are you doing here; you weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow. Peter and I are not ready! But oh my darling son! Just let me get down there and hug you! This is wonderful!"

Winona threw herself down the ladder stairs with Peter close behind her and she landed neatly by Jim and engulfed him in a huge hug. Peter came flying down behind her and grabbed him around the waist and hugged him hard.

Jim laughed and returned the hugs. "Ma, Ma, you shouldn't be throwing yourself down a ladder like that, a woman your age! You'll hurt yourself. Look at you, you have dust all over your face, woman." He gently swiped a streak of dust off her face and then kissed the soft cheek.

"Tish tosh, as Mary Poppins would say," said his mother gleefully, hugging him harder. "Oh my darling, it's so wonderful to see you!"

Jim looked down at Peter. "Hi Squirt! It's great to see you! What are you two doing in the attic?"

Peter looked up at his uncle. "We're getting the Christmas ornaments down, Uncle Jim. Noni put the box right by the stairs so we could bring it down. We've been up there looking at all the Christmas stuff. I'll go back up and get the box for you, Noni." He climbed up the ladder again, grabbed the box, handed it down to his grandmother and climbed back down again. Peter turned and saw Spock and Bones standing quietly in the hall entrance, not wanting to intrude on the family reunion; his eyes opened wide and he gave a loud whoop and ran over to hug them both. Winona put the box on the floor and did the same thing to Bones, then hesitating a bit, murmured, "oh what the heck" and hugged Spock as well. He accepted the hug placidly, quirking one eyebrow at Jim who looked on in amusement.

"It's just so wonderful that you're here, and a day early too. How did that happen, Jim? And where is Uhura?" Winona looked around then picked up the box of ornaments to take them in to the living room. Jim made to take them from her, but she shook her head.

"We caught a ride on _The Essex,_ Ma. It was pure luck, and Uhura is Christmas shopping in Riverside, one of us will go pick her up later. She's very anxious to see both of you."

The loud gurgling cooing nose came from the dining room again. Winona looked at Jim questioningly?

"What's that noise, Jim? It's coming from the dining room."

"Ah, yes; well Ma, I wanted to ask you about that. Whose baby is that on our dining room table?"

"Baby, what baby? What are you talking about, Jim? There's no baby here." Winona's surprised face told its own story.

"Well, Ma, this may come as a surprise, but there is definitely a baby sitting in a carrier on our dining room table," said her son. "We just saw him."

"What?" Winona dropped the ornament box in shock, and only Spock's lightning reflexes saved several past generations of fragile Christmas ornaments for future Kirk generations.

"James Kirk, I don't know what in the world you're talking about. I don't know anything about a baby in our dining room," said his mother. Her lovely face looked confused and puzzled.

Winona walked to the dining room with everyone following behind and she looked down in puzzled fascination at the baby. He looked back at them and the happy baby smile suddenly disappeared; his little bottom lip began to quiver. The happy gurgling and cooing turned into a wail of displeasure.

"Too many strange people at once," murmured Bones, backing up a little.

"Heavens!" Winona said. "There, there, sweetheart, it's all right, Noni's got you." She leaned over, picked him up, held him close and patted his back gently. The little body curled into her and the crying stopped as the baby nuzzled sleepily into her neck. She looked into four pair of eyes who looked back at her in blank bewilderment. Who was this baby and where had he come from?

"Ma, how did this baby get here? Do you have any idea who he is?" Jim's puzzled hazel eyes searched his mother's face.

"I have no idea, Jim. Some one must have come in through the back door and left him here. It's been unlocked all day. But why would someone just leave a baby here?" She rocked the baby in her arms, gently swaying from side to side in the age old comfort dance of mother's everywhere. "He's a beautiful baby, and obviously well fed and taken care of. I just don't understand any of this."

Spock's long fingers were searching in the baby carrier under the blanket and they closed over a paper envelope. He opened it. There was a note inside. He looked at Jim.

"Go ahead, read it Spock, maybe we'll get some answers," Jim said.

_**Dear Dr. Kirk**_

_**My baby's name is David, but he likes Davy better. I'm leaving him in your care because there's no one else. His father, my husband is dead, he died 8 months ago. There are no grandparents on either side. I have no siblings and as for my friends I'm not sure who I can trust with Davy. I trust you with his care and welfare because I do know you and your family and you know me too. All I can say now is that through no fault of my own, just by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, my life has been turned upside down and Davy and I are in danger. All I ask is for you to keep Davy safe for a little while; please don't call the police or other authorities or tell anyone how you came to have him. I'll be back for him as soon as I can. Davy is a very good baby. He likes his toes tickled when his diaper is changed. He's a good eater and he's walking a little, holding on to things. I rock him to sleep every night and sing to him. I left some food and formula in the bag. His clothes and two favorite toys are in the small suitcase. I will in touch as soon as I can to check on Davy. Until then, kiss my sweet baby for me and keep him safe. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, **_

_**Davy's mother**_

"Well," said Winona, "now we know why." She cuddled the baby close and crooned in his ear. "You poor sweet baby, what a brave mama you have, sweetheart. Don't you worry about a thing; we'll take good care of you until your mama comes back."

Spock held out the letter to Jim. He took it and looked at the handwriting. It was in a strong, bold hand, the words written clearly and neatly and on real paper too.

"Ma!" Jim's hazel eyes were troubled as he looked at his mother's sweetly determined face. He knew he would not be able to dissuade her from keeping the baby until the baby's mother came back for him. He sighed. They had to have further conversations about this, but now was not the time. "Ma, taking care of this baby won't be easy; it's been a long time since there's been a baby in this house. You'll have four extra adults, plus Peter here, and now a baby too, and all holiday decorating, baking, cooking, wrapping, and entertaining that you like to do. I know you, Ma; you'll never stop for a minute. Maybe I should hire some part-time help from town?"

"Don't be silly Jim, I'll be fine," she said with a warm smile at her son. "Peter and I have everything all planned, don't we sweetie? We've planned since before Thanksgiving." Peter nodded at his grandmother, his eyes wide as he remembered all of Winona's plans. "You worry too much Jim. Now, then," Winona said briskly, "you go up to the attic and bring the baby bed down. I think there are some crib sheets in the trunk up there. Peter, you help your Uncle Jim bring everything down and the baby blankets too, and we'll put everything in the washer. Peter, that was your dad's baby bed, then your Uncle Jim's and you used it when you came to visit as a baby. We'll set it up in the master bedroom with Uhura and I, there's more room in there. Jim, please give it a good cleaning before you set it up. I hope Uhura doesn't mind. If she does, she can sleep in the pull out sofa and still keep her things in the bedroom. By the way, Jim, you and Peter are in your old room with Peter in a cot. Mr. Spock and Leonard, you're in Peter's room with the twin beds and I've emptied his dresser for your clothes."

"Let me see now. Leonard, would you please check that bag for the baby food and formula, and fix a bottle for Davy when he wakes up? I wish I knew his eating schedule, but we'll improvise. Mr. Spock if you would please put the luggage in the proper rooms, that would be a help. I'm going to change Davy's diaper now; I can feel he's very soggy and we don't want diaper rash. Mr. Spock, would you please carry the small suitcase and diapers to the bedroom for me before taking care of the luggage? Peter, you go up with your Uncle Jim and bring down the high chair that's up there. It will need cleaning also."

Like a four star General, Winona marshaled and dispatched her troops and they all hurried off to do her bidding; but Jim's eyes were very thoughtful as he looked after her before he followed Peter up the attic stairs to do as she asked.

Winona took Davy and laid him gently on her bed. Spock came in with the diaper bag and small suitcase. Winona expertly unsnapped his little cords and stripped off the wet diaper and reached for the wipes. Davy didn't even stir; he was deeply asleep, his long eyelashes curving softly on his downy cheeks. She reached out a hand and Spock silently put a diaper in it and he watched in fascination as she cleaned the baby gently and put the clean diaper on him. She put the tiny cords back on and checked his socks and shirt for wetness. "There," she said. "He'll sleep comfortably for a while until Jim can set up the bed. Isn't he a beautiful baby, Mr. Spock? Not as pretty a baby as Jim was, but close." Her eyes turned inward seeing in her memory the beautiful blond curls, bewitching baby smile and large hazel eyes of her youngest son. Spock nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is a very aesthetically pleasing baby," he said, his eyes softening minutely at her with his not quite smile. Winona smiled back at him and went to her closet and got two quilts; she folded them, put them on the floor, picked up Davy, kissed him softly, and put him down on the quilts. "Hand me all the pillows Mr. Spock please." She set the pillows all around the baby so he wouldn't roll over to the cold floor and put him on his back. "It must have broken his mother's heart to leave him," she murmured, and beckoned to Spock to follow her out, "but we'll take great care of him until she comes back for him."

In the kitchen the baby bed and high chair were being cleaned. The sheets and blanket were in the washer, and Bones had a bottle ready.

"Ma, everything ok?" Jim asked, busily wiping down the baby bed.

"The baby is fine, Jim. He's sound asleep and he'll sleep for a while now. Thank you for cleaning the bed, son, you too, Peter. Goodness, with all this excitement I almost forgot. You must all be hungry, let me fix you something to eat," Winona said, going over to the stove. Winona did have a food replicator in her kitchen; George Kirk had insisted on buying one long ago, when they had two always hungry growing boys to keep fed, but she seldom used it. Fresh food was plentiful at the farm and Winona loved to cook.

"Wait Ma, before you start cooking. Please sit down." Her son's Captain's voice expected compliance. Winona obediently sat down at the table, her lovely face looked expectantly at Jim. He sat down and faced her.

"Listen, Ma. We _**are**_ going to get to the bottom of this and find out what's going on with the baby and his mother, I don't like the sound of any of this, but we'll get to that in a minute. First things first. I already see the way this is going, Ma. First of all we're not going to let you do all the work around here. We're four able-bodied adults plus Peter too, and we're going to divide the work and chores, both the inside and outside chores; the care of the animals, the cooking, grocery shopping, decorating, baking, and anything else that needs to be done around here. It may sound selfish of me, but this furlough is very special to me, and I want all of us to enjoy this holiday together and that especially includes you, Ma. I know you very well, mother dear, you're full of energy and plans and you like to take care of everyone and everything by yourself, but I'm putting my foot down. We're all going to do our best for the baby and the baby's mother, whoever she is, but we're also going to have fun and enjoy being together and we'll include Davy as much as possible. I want and expect you to join in with us in all the fun. Ok, Ma?"

Winona looked at the determined hazel eyes facing her. She read without effort the stubborn set of Jim's jaw, but underneath that, the gentle core of his love and care for her, and although she could match his Iowa stubbornness with her own, (after all where had he gotten it from?) she knew Jim was right. She reached over and pressed her palm to his cheek and patted it softly. She smiled that sunny smile which was an exact replica of Jim's own. "You're right, dear, I do tend to get carried away, but I'll do better, I promise. Everyone can pitch in and help me…I'd like that and of course I want to be a part of all the fun. Peter and I have looked forward to this visit for months and months! Having you here is heaven for us!"

"Good. Glad we got that settled." Jim breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Spock, Bones and Peter, and saw the perfect accord in their faces.

Spock, looking at them, admitted to himself a total fascination with the dynamic between Jim and his mother. Such open displays of affection between mother and son were foreign to him. After the age of ten, his mother had seldom touched him in deference to Sarek's Vulcan tradition. He noted that there was no reticence or embarrassment in their display of physical affection for each other, or indeed for any of the people they loved or felt close to. Now, he also understood why Jim always had to touch; why he was such a tactile person…a hug, a hand on the shoulder, a warm clasp behind the neck, a comforting pat on the sleeve or back.

It had been difficult for Spock to accustom himself to that aspect of his Captain's personality when Jim took command of _The Enterprise_; Christopher Pike had been a very reserved man and the new Captain was anything but reserved. But after three years, the _Enterprise _crew was now very familiar with how the Captain expressed his affection and concern for them. Jim's touch was always proper, and it always conveyed positive affirmation for his crew. For some of the crew it was the only affirmation they'd ever known, and they reciprocated with profound loyalty for their Captain. Spock considered that this Christmas visit would give him ample opportunities to see many more examples of human interactions that were unfamiliar to him.

"I'll fix us something to eat," said Winona. "Do fresh scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, and soy sausages sound good? All vegetarian, Mr. Spock," she said as she smiled warmly at the Vulcan.

"Perfect, Ma." Jim stood, " We'll help. I'll set the table, Bones, you slice the tomatoes and Peter you slice the sausages, and Spock you get the coffee going and milk for Peter. Here are the eggs, Ma," said Jim peering into the full refrigeration unit. "Ma, there's enough food in here for an army!"

"I know," Winona said, happily.

The meal was soon on the table, and everyone ate hungrily. The food though simple, was fresh and delicious. McCoy sighed, content, "This sure beats replicated food, Winona. Reminds me of home cookin' back in Georgia. We always tried to eat fresh food, my momma insisted on it. No wonder Peter is growing like a weed." Bones' keen eye took in Peter's obvious glowing good health.

Jim caught his eye and Bones nodded slightly. Peter's well-being and mental health was an on-going concern for Jim and Winona since the trauma of Deneva and the hostage situation, but it was obvious he was doing very well."1

Jim laid his fork down and looked at them. "Now then, people, just how hard will it be, do you think, to find Davy's mother? I feel some urgency about finding her since she says she's in danger, so I think we need to find her ASAP and help her somehow."

"Jim, it will be very difficult. The only clue we have is that she knows your family and that you know her. That does not in any way narrow the parameters of the search since I am certain you and your family know hundreds of people, including all the students that Dr. Kirk has taught through the years, long time family friends and acquaintances, school friends, Star Fleet Academy friends and classmates, Federation friends, Star Fleet Command friends, past and present Riverside neighbors, friends of friends. I could go on," said Spock.

"Please don't, Spock" said Bones. "You're discouragin' enough already."

"Yes, Mr. Spock," said Winona, "please stop. I hadn't stopped to think of all the people we know, Jim."

Jim didn't look discouraged, he looked thoughtful. "Bones, what if you do a DNA test on Davy? Surely one of the Federation, Star Fleet or Terran Central Medical data bases could match Davy's DNA to someone on file."

"Hmm," said McCoy. "Good idea, Jim. It's worth a try, but to do such a wide search will take a while. I need the _Enterprise's_ main computer for that. How long do you think it would take a squirt with Davy's DNA attached to reach the _Enterprise?_"

"Depends where they are. I'll put in a priority comm to Scotty to find out…it might take a little while to get a response from him, but Bones, you go ahead and get the DNA squirt ready when Davy wakes up and we'll send it to the ship as soon as Scotty responds. Chapel can do the search and we'll see what she finds. It may take a few days. Ma, somehow I have a gut feeling this baby belongs to someone we know or have known pretty well. A good mother wouldn't leave a baby with just an acquaintance."

"I agree, Jim, and..."

A familiar gurgle interrupted Winona's response to Jim. She got up to get the baby and returned to the table and sat with him in her arms. Bones handed him the bottle of milk and Davy immediately put it in his mouth. The luminous brown eyes looked placidly at the group. He took the bottle out of his mouth and grinned at them. Three adults and one child grinned back at him; the Vulcan's left eyebrow rose to his bangs; the baby looked startled, then started to laugh and Davy held out his little arms to him.

* * *

**1 _Operation Annihilate! ST:TOS episode_**

**_Please review...thank you. _**


	4. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 4

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 4 **

"**Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"**

"Mr. Spock, Look! Davy wants you to hold him," said Peter.

"Here, take him, Mr. Spock," Winona handed the baby over to Spock, who automatically put out his arms to hold him. Everyone looked on, fascinated at the sight of the Vulcan with the baby in his lap.

"Oh my sainted aunt," murmured McCoy. "Unbelievable! Where is my camera! I gotta share this with the crew!"

Davy, oblivious to everyone's scrutiny, looked solemnly at Spock, who looked back at him just as solemnly. He tentatively lifted Davy and stood him on his lap. The baby's sturdy little legs held him within the Vulcan's hands, and one small hand suddenly dropped the bottle and lifted up to touch the upswept eye brow. His little face broke out in another beguiling grin and then tiny fingers went up further on Spock's face to tentatively feel the elegantly pointed ear. His fingers explored gently, then left the point of Spock's ear and came back down to touch his own small ear, then once more the little hand went back to Spock's ear for another soft exploration. The baby chuckled softly and the watching adults and Peter burst out laughing.

"Spock, he likes your eyebrows and your ears," said Jim, amused and enchanted at the sight of the baby in the arms of his gentle and impassive First Officer.

"The child obviously has a high degree of intelligence," said Spock, catching the exploring little hand in his own, and with a soft gleam in the dark eyes, he handed the baby back to Winona.

Bones picked up the bottle, rinsed it off and handed it back to Davy. "Well, Spock, you gotta' understand, a thirteen month old baby doesn't have much discrimination yet, they enjoy anything different" he said laughing. His gentle hand brushed the fluffy baby curls and soft cheek.

"Jim," said Winona over the general glee, "I just had an idea. We know how old Davy is, and we know his first name. Couldn't we access the birth records of all baby boys born around that time at nearby hospitals to see if we can find out who his mother is?"

"I don't see how we can, Winona," said McCoy. "That information is highly encrypted by all hospitals for the protection of the children. It would probably take somethin' like a court order, and we certainly can't ask for one."

"But surely there's a way," protested Winona. "Jim what do you think?"

"It's an idea, Ma, if we can somehow figure out how to get the information." His communicator beeped and he looked at it. "It's Uhura. Yes, Uhura?"

"Jim, I'm ready for my ride. I'll meet you where you dropped me off, if that's ok."

"That's fine, Uhura, one of us will pick you up in a few minutes," answered Jim.

"I will pick her up since you and McCoy will be busy, Jim. Perhaps Peter-kam would like to come with me?" asked Spock. "We would have a little time to discuss your progress in chess, Peter." Spock had taught Peter to play chess, and Spock kept up with his progress through their weekly letters.

"May I, Noni?" asked Peter eager to spend time with his Mr. Spock whom he loved almost as much as he loved his Uncle Jim.**1**

"Yes, of course, Peter. You go on with Mr. Spock. Just don't forget you have to feed Sorrel when you get back. I haven't seen that kitty anywhere for a while now. I bet he's hiding somewhere warm and cozy."

"He's in my room, Noni, sound asleep in his basket with his paws around his toy tiger. I put him in there earlier and closed the door when we went to the attic. I didn't want him to get out. He's being lazy today," said Peter. "I'll let him out when we get back and he can meet everyone."

"It's the cold weather, Peter. You and Mr. Spock put on your heavy coats. It's snowing hard now," she said looking out the back door at the beauty of the tiny bit of cobalt blue sky that could be seen and the pristine snow coming down fast. "Peter, I want you to look down to see how beautiful the world looks covered in snow from high up in the shuttle."

"I will, Noni." Peter said, as he went to get their coats. Peter and his grandmother often played a game Winona had made up. Wherever they went, Winona would say softly to Peter,

"**The world is full of beautiful things.**

**Butterfly wings, fairy tale kings."2**

then Peter and she would look around them until each of them found something beautiful to look at and share.

Jim got up to use his mother's comm in her office. "Spock, when you pick up Uhura, fill her in on all that's happened. Maybe she'll have another idea about how to trace Davy's mother. Meanwhile, I'm going to comm Scotty. It may take a little while to reach him. Bones, you go ahead and get the DNA sample from Davy and have it ready to go."

"Yes, Jim, I will do so" said Spock. "Shall we go, Peter-kam?" Peter nodded and handed Spock his coat, hat and gloves. "Thank you, Peter."

Bones went for his medic kit and Jim went in to his mother's office to input his _Enterprise _Command priority code for long-range communication and waited for access.

Winona sat with Davy in her arms thinking_. It's worth a try to look for Davy's birth certificate in local hospitals_, she thought_. Maybe Dr. Jeffries or Gavin Bradford **3** would help us. Starfleet Intelligence Service could probably do it faster and Gavin would help if I asked him to and told him why or maybe Tom Jeffries has computer access to Terran hospital data basis. We'll talk it over when Uhura gets here. _Winona patted the baby as he wriggled in her arms wanting to get down. _Solving a problem, _she thought,_ is about starting with the simplest solution and working up from there. _Then McCoy came back with his medic kit.

Bones knelt in front of Davy. "Hey, little guy. This isn't gonna' hurt. It's just a little swab inside your mouth. Hold him, Winona." McCoy tilted Davy's head, inserted the swab in his mouth, gave a quick swipe, and pulled it out. Davy let out an indignant squeal, but he didn't cry. "There that's all there is to it." McCoy encased the swab and went to his medical tricorder. He would read the swab and encode the results of the DNA into the comm squirt Jim would send to Christine for the search.

McCoy came back and sat by Winona. "It will take a few minutes so as soon as Scotty responds, we'll send the results to the _Enterprise,_ Winona. It's a good place to start at least," said Bones. "Try not to worry too much; we'll get to the bottom of this. Jim's not one to give up until he has answers."

Winona puts squirming Davy down on the floor and the baby stood up. He grabbed on to McCoy's knees, then walked around the table by himself holding on to the chairs as he went "I know Leonard. It just worries me that Davy's mother is in danger and that she needs our help. Davy needs his mother. He's such an adorable child, she must miss him terribly."

"Well, he couldn't be in better hands, that's for sure, and meanwhile we'll do all we can to find her and help her." McCoy patted Winona's hand.

Winona sighed. "I better go feed the animals before it gets colder. Our chickens, horse and donkey wait for no man or woman."

"I'll help you," said McCoy. "I bet Davy would love to see the animals. Let's wrap him up well and take him outside. I didn't realize you had a horse and a donkey too." McCoy picked up Davy and they went into the bedroom to get his coat and hat.

"Yes," said Winona, trying to get the coat and hat on the squirming Davy. "The horse is Jim's. He loves that horse; he's really getting up there in age, but he's very healthy and we take good care of him. George bought him for Jim and Sam when he was just a colt. The boys and Ginger sort of grew up together. Jim still rides him when he comes home, and Peter rides him all the time. He loves the fact that his father used to ride Ginger. I only ride the donkey…he's a nice donkey, very affectionate and intelligent and his name is Dapple. I named him after Sancho Panza's donkey in Don Quixote."

"Come on Davy, let's go outside and see the horsy," said McCoy as he carried the baby back to the kitchen. "Jim," he yelled, "we'll be out in the barn for a while."

The cold was bitterly raw outside, the snow falling hard now, but the barn was warm and smelled of hay, horse-flesh, and leather. McCoy carried Davy over to see the donkey. Dapple lifted his head and looked with interest at his two visitors and the baby and when Winona filled his feed box, she leaned in to scratch between his eyes, and he gave her an affectionate nuzzle. "Hi Dapple, how is my sweet donkey? It's way too cold to go for a ride today, Dapple, so it's just feed for you today." Davy reached in and touched Dapple, and received the same soft nuzzle. His eyes opened wide, but he didn't draw back.

Winona laughed softly, flashing the dimple at the corner of her mouth. "He's just like Jim at that age, he wasn't afraid of anything, even as a baby. I had to watch him like a hawk or he'd be running out the back door and into something dangerous. Thank God for Sam. He always kept an eagle eye on Jim when they were boys. Despite their five-year age difference, those two were very close; Sam, the protector of his baby brother, and Jimmy, who worshipped his big brother."**4** McCoy saw that her large hazel eyes were luminous with sadness, but serene for all that.

Ginger, whose name described his color, got his share of feed and an affectionate pat, and then they went out to the chicken coop. Davy was fascinated by the clucking and scurrying of the hungry birds.

"Ma, Bones," Jim's shouted from the kitchen. "Scotty's on the comm. Bones, bring the DNA squirt."

"Coming, Jim," shouted McCoy. "It's ready to go."

"You go ahead, Leonard. Davy and I will finish here," said Winona holding out her arms for the baby. He wiggled, wanting to get down, and Winona set him down, firmly holding on to one of his hands and keeping a close eye on the chickens who liked to peck.

The chickens were all fed to the delight of the enthralled baby, and she picked Davy up to go back inside, when she heard the flitter coming in for a landing. "Look, Davy," she said pointing.

Spock, Peter, and Uhura came out of the shuttle loaded down with shopping bags and walked over to the chicken coop.

"Miss Nyota, I'll take your bags inside for you," said Peter, tickling Davy under the chin.

"I will help you, Peter-kam."

"Thank you, Peter, Mr. Spock, but no peeking either of you, ok?"

"Nyota, it's so lovely to see you!" Winona beamed at the lovely Communications Officer. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

Uhura came over to Winona and gave her a big hug including Davy in her encircling arms. "Winona, it's lovely to be here! Thank you for inviting me, I've been looking forward to this visit for months!" She stepped back to look at Davy. "My goodness, what a gorgeous child. Mr. Spock and Peter caught me up on all that's happened." She stroked the velvety baby cheek. "Don't you worry, Davy, we're going to find your mother, sweetheart, or my name isn't Nyota Uhura!"

"Nyota, let's go inside, it's getting much colder. We'll be down to the low teens by tonight, I'm sure."

Jim, McCoy, Spock, and Peter had settled in the living room. The room was large, one wall paneled with real honey maple wood paneling, the others painted a soft cream color. There was a large sofa draped with Winona's quilts in front of the fire place and two wing chairs on either side. Two end tables held lamps, and two rush chairs sat on either side of the fire place against the wall. The fireplace mantle held family holos and two very old pewter candle sticks. Above the mantle was a large painting of the farm house and the adjoining woods. Jim's great grandmother had painted the picture; she had been a painter of some renown in Iowa and her paintings were scattered around the house. The fire guard was up and Jim had built a roaring blaze in the fire-place. Peter sat in front of the fireplace on the floor playing with Sorrel and the three men and Uhura were discussing the chance of finding a DNA match for Davy.

"Hi Nyota, looks like you had a good shopping day, from the look of the bags." Jim stood up and with a keen look at his mother's face, he reached for Davy. "Sit down, Ma. You look a little tired."

"Thank you, Jim. He's such a good baby, but he is heavy," Winona said, handing over Davy. "I've forgotten how heavy a 13 month old baby can be."

"Jim, Jim, Jim, Uncle Jim," Bones, Spock, Uhura and Peter all spoke his Jim's name at the same time. Davy looked up at Jim from his lap and said clearly, "Ji."

Winona burst out laughing.

Jim chuckled. "Davy," he said as he ruffled the soft baby curls and bounced him up and down on his knee.

"Wouldn't you know it," said Bones, in mock disgust. "Kirk good looks and charmin' smile trumps McCoy medical care and Vulcan ears every time."

"Indeed," said Spock, a twinkle in his eyes. Uhura and Peter just grinned.

"What Ma," said Jim his hazel eyes never leaving the soft brown ones looking up at him. The baby's hand reached up to touch his mouth and Jim took the little fingers between his teeth and gently nibbled at them. Davy gurgled in delight.

"I've decided to comm Gavin Bradford and Dr. Jeffries and ask them if they would do a search through Iowa birth records to find Davy's mother. SIS and Fleet Medical have access to any and all data basis, and I think that should be our first step."

'And you think they'll do it, Ma?" Jim looking at his mother's face, thought that it might be impossible, especially for Commander Bradford, to refuse Winona's request.

"Oh, I think they will," Winona flashed her golden smile at him." When I tell them Davy's mother is in danger and that we need to help her, they'll understand how important it is to find her.

"I think it's worth a try, Ma. The DNA sample search will take at least a couple of days, so trying another avenue is worth while. Chapel will do her best. This baby needs his mother and she needs him." Jim's tactical mind was already looking for other possibilities if the DNA search was unsuccessful or if Commander Bradford or Dr. Jeffries were unwilling or unable to help them.

Jim set Davy on the floor and watched him crawl over to Peter playing with Sorrel. "Watch the kitten, Peter. We don't want him to scratch Davy."

"I will Uncle Jim." Peter picked up Sorrel and held him in his lap as Davy crawled over to them. The baby sat by Peter, but made no move to touch Sorrel.

"I think I'll comm Gavin now, and then try to speak with Tom Jeffries. After I do that we'll start supper, spaghetti primavera tonight with a kale salad. By the way, Jim, I've invited Gavin and Tom to come for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and they've both accepted. Neither of them have any family close by, so it will be nice for them to be here with us. They're staying at a hotel in town; I just wish there was room for them here," she said a little wistfully. "It would be so much more fun for them."

As she walked to her office, McCoy looked after her admiringly. "Your mama is an amazin' woman, Jim boy. Strong, brilliant, beautiful, gentle, and compassionate. She reminds me of that old poem about Sir Galahad, "My strength is as the strength of ten because my heart is pure."

Jim nodded, his eyes shining. "She's had a lot of sorrow and loneliness in her life, Bones, but you'd never know it. She adored my father, heck, we all did, but because he was gone so much, she had to raise Sam and me almost totally by herself, keep the farm going, and manage a full-time job. She's one of the most admirable people I know, Bones, and I'm not just saying that because she's my mother. Sam felt the same way and so did my Pop. If it's within my power, there's not anything that I wouldn't do for Ma."

Spock, listening quietly to Jim, wondered what it was like to grow up in a home where you were loved and accepted unconditionally; where you had the freedom to choose your life path; where expectation was tempered by nurturing and condemnation for childhood failures unknown. No wonder Jim was so self-assured that he could laugh at himself, that he could fall or fail and then try again without feeling shame. No wonder he was so open with his affections, so accepting, and forgiving of transgressions, (Talos IV came to mind). This home, where Jim grew up gave him those gifts of character.

Winona came back looking pleased. "Gavin was happy to help. He said he'd get started right away; he agreed that the sooner we find her the better. It will take a while, he said. Iowa has a lot of hospitals and medical facilities. I couldn't talk with Tom, his office said he was with patients, but I left a message and he'll call me back."

She bent and picked up Davy. "Davy, love. I think this evening we'll skip your bath and just top and tail you, young man. It's time to start dinner."

"I'll do it Winona," said Bones, taking Davy from her.

"There's some onesies in his suitcase, Leonard, and more diapers. I'll probably have to shop for some more clothes and diapers for him tomorrow. Nyota, why don't you go with Leonard and unpack. I made room in the closet and the bottom drawer of the dresser is yours. Are you sure you're ok with sleeping in my room with the baby in there? He may wake in the night."

"Don't worry, Winona, we're used to sleeping through anything on board ship. Davy won't bother me a bit."

"Come on, Ma. We'll all help with supper. After that, we'll sit, relax with some hot chocolate in front of the fire and enjoy the rest of the evening."

After supper, they adjourned to the living room; Jim poured hot chocolate for everyone. Spock and Peter set out the chess board; Bones and Uhura sat quietly talking, and Jim went to sit by Peter to watch the chess game.

Winona sat in the rocking chair with Davy rocking gently and softly singing the lullaby she had always sung to her boys.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses.

Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,  
Go to sleepy you little baby.**5**

Davy's eyes closed in sleep and she went to put him down and turned on a night-light between the twin beds so she and Uhura wouldn't wake the baby when they came in to sleep.

As she came back in the comm unit in her office beeped. "It's probably Tom Jeffries," she said as she went to answer it. She came back in a few minutes and her smile told the story. "He'll help," she said simply.

"Of course he will," murmured Bones.

* * *

**1 See "Hostages"**

**2 Bobby Darin**

**3 See "Ring of Treason "**

**4 See "Rain of Stars et al**

**5 Anonymous, thought to be African American in origin**


	5. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 5

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 5**

**"Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays,**  
**'Cause no matter how far away you roam**  
**When you pine for the sunshine**  
**Of a friendly face**  
**For the holidays, you can't beat**  
**Home, sweet home"**

**Al Stillman **

Winona, carrying Davy, with Uhura right behind her, came into the kitchen to find breakfast ready. Peter was setting the table, and Jim, McCoy and Spock were filling their plates with toast, eggs, and fried potatoes. Butter, jam, cream, sugar for coffee, and milk for Peter and Davy were on the table.

"Morning, Ma. You, Uhura, and Davy, sit right down, everything's ready."

"Jim, this is lovely, dear. Thank you so much. Here you go, Davy, into the high chair. I think scrambled eggs and your bottle will be enough for you, sweetheart." She put a small bowl with eggs and his bottle in front of him.

Davy banged his spoon loudly on the high chair in agreement.

"You're welcome, Ma. I told you we're all going to pitch in. We're in charge of breakfast and we've checked on the animals. Ginger is looking good, Ma. You and Peter take good care of him. I'm going to ride Ginger as soon as I can; can't wait!"

They all sat down to eat and Jim told Peter, "Squirt, it snowed about 8 inches last night, so after we clean up, let's all go outside and play in the snow. Your dad and I always loved days like this. Remember Ma, how Sam and I would build snow forts, and throw snowballs against the house to knock down the icicles? Then Ma would scold us because we'd suck on them, and she said they weren't very clean."

"Yes, but you and Sam never listened and you never got sick from them, so I guess they were ok," smiled his mother. "You and Sam always had a lot of fun after a hard snow."

"Uncle Jim, can we build a fort or a snowman?" asked Peter. He loved to hear stories about his dad and his Uncle Jim.

"We'll do both, Peter. We don't want a thaw to set in and miss this golden opportunity.

Spock was listening carefully to Jim's plans. "Then there will be other activities besides this fort building in which you wish to engage us that will involve frozen water drops?"

Jim laughed. "A lot more, Spock. I have a mental list," he added teasingly. "There's ice skating, snowboarding, snow shoeing, snow tubing, building snowmen, and of course, our current project, the snow fort. Good thing we have a lot of people here to fight off the enemy when we have the war."

"The war?" Spock asked, sounding a little alarmed.

"Yep, a war with snow balls," answered Jim happily, his warm sunshine smile encompassing his troops before him.

Spock huffed a small sigh. He did not see the attraction of using ice or snow for pleasurable activities, but courtesy and Jim's insistence demanded he take part to the best of his abilities. There was little point in trying to resist this particular form of Iowa-born charm and enthusiasm as he well knew from vast personal experience.

"Ma, Does Davy have enough warm clothes for him to be out with us?"

"Yes, we'll layer him with clothes and he'll be fine. If all of you will watch him, Nyota and I will make a quick run into town and buy him some extra diapers, a warm snow suit, and some extra onesies. I want to get him some sippy cups too, so he can start drinking from them instead of his bottle. I'll get extra mittens and a hat too; you would lose yours all the time, Jim, and I' m sure so will Davy."

"We'll all watch him, Ma. Don't worry, you and Nyota go. He'll be fine outside with all of us."

After the dishes were taken care of, and the kitchen cleaned up, everyone put on their heavy winter wear. Davy looked like a little sausage with the many layers Winona and Uhura put on him.

"Spock, do you have both sets of thermal under wear on underneath your sweater and coat?" Jim asked. Spock, native of a planet who had no winter, had no tolerance for the cold. "Be sure you keep your head and ears covered too. A lot of body heat escapes through the head and ears."

"Yes, Jim. I think that I will be warm enough."

"That's good, but if you get too cold, I want you to come back inside and warm up."

"Yea, Spock," said McCoy. "I don't want to deal with hypothermia, so keep an eye on yourself."

"Bye, Ma," Jim said giving her a goodbye kiss. "You and Nyota have a good time shopping for Davy."

They all went outside; the sunlight was brilliant on the white pristine snow. The area around the house and the woods near by were breath takingly beautiful and there was a deep silence all around except for the crunching of their boots as they broke the snow crust.

Jim carried Davy and put him down on a soft mound of snow and the baby stood slowly. Jim watched him carefully as his little legs sank into the soft snow and he slowly stood by himself, solid and secure. He gave a little chortle of glee and sat, then stood again. Peter sat next to him and made a tiny snowball and put it in Davy's mittened hands and the baby looked at it curiously. Peter made another small very loosely packed ball and threw it up in the air. Davy looked at the small mound in his hand and threw it up also. The soft snow ball disintegrated and the snow flakes fell on Davy's head. Peter laughed at the baby's surprised look. "He's really smart, Uncle Jim."

"Ji," repeated Davy, looking up at Jim beguilingly.

Jim grinned and picked him up again. "All right men, it's time to build our fort. Peter run get the shovel, we'll only use the top soft layer of snow to make our blocks. Our fort will be situated close to the barn to avoid the wind. Sam and I always thought that was the best spot."

Peter ran and got the shovel. Jim handed Davy to Spock. "Here Spock, you hold Davy for a while. He likes you." Spock held him securely in his arms and the baby touched his nose.

"Spo," said Davy. "Spo," he said again.

Spock's dark eyes took on a satisfied gleam. That the baby had said his name before McCoy's was very gratifying.

"Well, will you look at that," said McCoy. "This baby is about to have a language explosion."

Jim laughed softly and took the shovel. He showed McCoy and Spock how to mold the soft snow he gathered into bricks. "All the bricks have to be about the same size, men," said the Captain of the Fort. "We'll take turns holding Davy. It's too cold for him to sit in the snow for any length of time."

"Uncle Jim, I can bring one of Noni's buckets and he can sit in there. That'll keep him dry and warmer,' said Peter.

"Perfect, Peter. That's a great idea."

They sat David in the bucket where he fit securely and watched enthralled the entrancing world around him. The men and Peter worked hard, Jim shoveling and Peter, Spock and McCoy making the snow bricks.

"Spock, you shovel for a while, it's hot work, and it'll warm you up," said Jim, wiping his sweaty face. "We'll take turns." The number of snow bricks had grown considerably when Jim called a temporary halt.

"Ok, men, it's time to start building the wall. I'll show you how Sam and I did it. Your dad was very meticulous about how we placed the bricks, Peter. They had to be just so." He smiled down at Peter, happy in the memory of those long ago days of winter fun with Sam.

"Have to admit, this _is_ kina' fun, Jim. We never had hardly any snow in Georgia, and if we did it, it melted right away. Never have built a snow fort or a snow man either."

"It _is_ fun, Bones. How are you doing, Spock, not too cold?"

"I am well, Jim. I am not cold. The use of the shovel has warmed me up very well. This activity with the snow has intrigued me. I never thought of snow as being an adequate building material."

"About three hundred years ago, snow was used by the indigenous Canadian Central Artic and Greenland Inuit people to make shelters, Spock. They were called igloos. They were warm inside because of snow's excellent insulating properties."

"Most interesting, Jim. I am eager to see our finished product."

The first wall was up to Jim's waist, when he suddenly lifted his head and scanned the sky. Spock too, stopped shoveling and looked up. In the distance they could hear a shuttle. It sounded rough, an older model, and not the one Jim had rented.

"Peter, take David inside the house. Don't come out until I tell you and make sure Davy doesn't cry. Take him to your room and play with him and Sorrel and entertain him however you need to. I don't want anyone to hear him. Go, Peter, quickly."

Peter picked up the heavy Davy and hurriedly struggled through the deep snow, carrying him into the house.

Jim, McCoy and Spock continued with the fort building and only stopped when the shuttle landed. Two men came out of the shuttle. They had on long black winter coats, boots, dark hats pulled down over their heads, and thick winter gloves on. Even underneath their coats, Jim could see the bulky muscles in their upper bodies and the large hands inside the gloves. And Jim, in whom the instinct for danger was as primitive and lively as his protective feeling for family and crew, subtly changed his body into command stance.

The two men walked slowly up to the fort, their boots leaving deep footprints in the snow. Jim noted they were scanning the tree line, the house and the barn. They stopped in front of the fort. "Morning," said the deep rumbling voice of one of the men. This close, with their bulky coats, they looked huge and bear like. _These two look like nothing but thugs_, thought Jim.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Jim's voice was very mild. McCoy and Spock had heard this tone of mildness many times; it was the voice Jim always used with the crew before going into battle or talking to Klingons or Romulans.

"Yeah, we're hoping you can help us," said the slightly taller of the two. _The leader,_ supposed McCoy.

"We're looking for someone," said the other man. "We heard she might be in these parts, and we're checking out the area. Your farm is in the middle of our search area, and when we saw you out here, we thought we'd drop by to ask."

"Who is it you're looking for," asked Spock. His deep voice sounded totally indifferent and disinterested in the answer.

The taller one spoke again. "Just a friend of ours, she was supposed to meet up with us a few days ago, but she didn't show up, and we're getting kind of worried. She has a baby, you see, and we're worried she might have had an accident or something. We've checked with the hospital, but had no luck there. So have you seen a woman with a baby anywhere around here?"

"No, my boy, we sure haven't seen a woman with any baby." McCoy's Georgia drawl was thick as honey. "And just what would a mama be doin' out in this weather with a baby anyway. Not sensible."

"Yeah, that's why we're worried," said the taller one. "And why we need to find her. Does anyone else live here beside you three that we could ask?" He looked at the house again. "Mind if we look around?"

Jim followed the man's gaze. His command stance did not change. He looked at Spock and a message passed between them. Spock slowly shifted the shovel to his shoulder, as if it were a rifle. "No," he said, and his voice had lost its mildness, "there's no one else here that you can ask, and yes, I do mind if you look around. We've answered your question gentlemen, so if you'll excuse us, we're in the process of building a snow fort. We're having family visiting here for Christmas and we're building several snow sculptures as part of the festivities. So if there's nothing else we can do for you, thanks for stopping by and goodbye."

They both scowled at being so summarily dismissed, but Jim looked pointedly at them until they muttered their goodbyes and walked back to the shuttle. The taller one looked back as if to check that they were still being watched.

Jim didn't move until the shuttle took off. "Well, that was interesting."

Spock lowered the shovel he had intended to use it as a weapon if it became necessary. "Indeed, Jim."

"Yeah, that was very interestin'. Guess we know now who's looking for Davy's mama," said McCoy. "Those two gave me the willies."

"The willies, Dr. McCoy?" Spock looked at him puzzled.

"The heebie jeebies, the creeps, the blue devils, in other words, Spock, they scared me. No wonder Davy's mama had to run and hide."

"Yes," said Jim thoughtfully. "Those two looked like hired thugs to me. I just wonder what in the world Davy's mama saw; what she got in the middle of. I hope they were satisfied, but if they don't find her, they may be back. We'll have to stay alert. We really do need to find her as quickly as possible."

He stepped out of the fort. "I better go check on Peter and Davy."

"I will go, Jim. You and McCoy stay here. I am getting a little chilled standing here not shoveling the snow and going inside will warm me. While I am indoors, I will make hot chocolate for everyone and Peter and I will bring it out to you."

"Excellent plan, Spock. There's nothing like a mug of hot chocolate to warm you up. It's my favorite winter drink."

Spock went indoors in search for Peter and Davy and found them in Jim's room sitting by Sorrel's basket. Peter was dragging a length of string for the kitten and Sorrel would chase it and when Peter stopped dragging it, the kitten would pounce on it. Every time Sorrel pounced, Davy's deep baby chuckle could be heard.

Spock crouched down by the two children. "Peter-kam, Sorrel looks strong, healthy and very beautiful. You have taken very good care of him. Sarek and Lady Amanda will be pleased when I tell them." 1

Peter looked at his dear Mr. Spock. "Thanks, Mr. Spock, I've done everything T'Lane wrote down for me when she brought him. He's grown a lot, hasn't he?"

Spock placed a gentle hand on Peter's sandy head. "Come, Peter. We will go in the kitchen and make hot chocolate for all of us. The men have gone and we can resume the making of the fort." He picked Davy up in his arms. "Come, Davy. Warm milk for you, I think, and not hot chocolate."

The baby settled contentedly into his arms. "Spo," said Davy, touching Spock's cold cheek.

Peter and Spock took the hot chocolate out and Davy went back in the bucket. The snow brick building continued until they heard the sound of another shuttle. Jim looked up and recognized his rental. Nyota and Winona were back.

Jim walked through the snow to the back field to meet them as they exited the shuttle. He took some of the shopping bags from his mother. "Ma, Nyota, glad you're back; we had visitors." He quickly told them about the two men and saw Winona's alarmed face as she glanced over to Davy. "It's ok, Ma. They didn't see Davy. Peter got him inside the house way before they even landed their shuttle."

"Don't worry, Winona," said Uhura. "You have four highly trained Star Fleet officers here. No one will even get close to Davy, I promise you that."

"She's right, Ma. Stop worrying, Davy will be fine with all of us here. What we have to do is find his mother. I don't expect anything from Chapel until at least tomorrow, but I'm more hopeful of a quicker response from Commander Bradford or Dr. Jeffries. Until then, we'll just have to wait." Jim sighed in frustration. He was not good at waiting.

"Yes, you're right, dear. I'll try not to worry. Davy is safe with us." Winona and Nyota walked over to the fort. "My goodness, you're doing a great job with the fort! It looks just like the ones you and Sam used to build."

"It's coming along." Jim said, looking pleased at his mother's praise. "After all these years I haven't forgotten how we did it, Ma."

"Ma," crowed Davy from his bucket. "Ma," he said again.

"Davy!" Winona's delighted laugh rippled like wind chimes in the snowy stillness. Her lovely face and hazel eyes were alight with mirth. "You come inside with Ma, young man. What in the world are you doing in that bucket? Let's put your new snow suit on you, Davy. Then Nyota and I are going to make vegetable soup for lunch. Does that sound good to everybody?" she asked.

"Perfect, Ma. Let me help you with all the bags. When Davy's ready he can come back outside with us."

Winona walked on ahead and Uhura trailed back a little with Jim. "He's such a dear baby, so good-natured and beautiful," said Uhura. His mother must be a wonderful mom. Jim, do you think we'll find her? So far, we've kept Davy busy and entertained, and he seems to be doing ok without her, but it's only been a day and I don't know how much longer that will last."

"We have to, Nyota. Those thugs meant business; we really need to do all we can to find her before they do."

Winona put Davy in his high chair and gave him back his milk bottle and a cookie and she and Nyota got out the shopping bags and found his new snow suit. Uhura took him back outside, admired the fort once more, and then went in to help Winona with lunch preparations.

The fort building progressed quickly and the four walls were chest high when Uhura came out the back door. "Lunch everyone," she called.

They all trooped inside, ravenously hungry, McCoy carrying Davy. They washed up and sat down to the delicious hearty vegetable soup and crusty bread. There was also hot spiced tea for everyone. Davy sat in the high chair with his baby spoon and got a bowl full of slightly mashed up vegetables, some crusty bread and his milk. He made swift work of the veggies and bread and banged his spoon on the chair, "Ma, Ma," he said.

They all laughed. "Is he saying more or is he saying Ma?" Jim asked.

"Probably both," said his mother. "Here, you greedy child, here's more for you. After lunch you're getting a bath and then a nap."

"Sounds good to me," said McCoy. "I mean the nap part. After all that work building the fort and the cold weather, a nap is just what I need."

"Ma, Nyota, the soup was delicious. We'll clean up the dishes. Ma, you go ahead with Davy and give him his bath and then you get some rest too. A nap sounds good to me too," said Jim. "You know, I can't even remember the last time I was able to take a nap, Bones."

"Bo," said Davy. " Bo!"

McCoy beamed. "Atta boy, Davy. Just two more names to go, and you'll know us all."

Davy got his bath and went down for his nap. In the cozy warm old farmhouse, the afternoon waned softly and the house settled into peaceful silence as everyone rested.

* * *

**1 See Ring of Treason**

**Please review, thank you.**


	6. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 6

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 6**

**"O the snow, the beautiful snow,**

**Filling the sky and the earth below!**

**Over the house-tops, over the street, **

**Over the heads of the people you meet,**

**Dancing, Flirting, Skimming along. **

**Beautiful snow! it can do nothing wrong.  
John Whitaker Watson**

Jim woke from his nap feeling totally rested. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed, so at peace. His deep relaxation came from knowing there was no paper work, no red alerts, and no Admiral Komack's orders waiting for him when he got up. Even the niggling thought at the back of his mind about Davy's lost mother couldn't disturb the deep contentment he felt at being home with his mother, Peter, and having his best friends with him to share his home and family. He laid in the same bed which had been his since he was five years old; he thought there was something very comforting and nurturing in that sameness and continuity. As he lay under his mother's quilt, he could hear male voices, the softer timber of his mother and Uhura, Davy's gurgles, and even Sorrel's meows_. I should get up,_ he thought. He looked at his chronometer; he had slept deeply for almost two hours. _I should definitely get up! _He rose from the bed, ran his fingers through his hair, and walked into the living room.

"Hi sweetheart, did you have a good nap?" His mother smiled up at him.

"It was great, Ma. Haven't napped like that in years." Jim crouched down and lifted Davy in his arms. "Hey Davy, how's our big boy?" Jim nuzzled him gently, tickling him under the chin and the baby's happy chuckle rang out and made everyone smile. Even Spock's lips twitched slightly. "What's going on here?" Jim looked at his mother, and put Davy down.

"We're talking about the two men who came this morning, Jim. In a way I think it's a good sign; it probably means that Davy and his mother are from this area or at least from not far away. Otherwise why would they keep searching here?"

"I think you're right, Ma. Which means we have to stay alert. I think they'll be back for another search."

"I agree, Jim. I estimate an 87.678 percent chance of their return."

"Oh my sainted aunt, Spock! Spare us the decimal places. I trust Jim's gut feelings more than your decimal places any time. If he thinks they'll be back, then sure enuf they will be."

Winona stood. "I only wish we had an idea of where she's hiding. I think I'm going to comm Gavin and see how the birth record search is going, Jim."

"Good idea, Ma, why don't you do that and then come join us outside. We're going to finish the fort and after that we'll have a good war game. Come on people, let's get into our winter gear and get out there and finish building that fort."

It was McCoy's turn to shovel the snow, so Spock, Jim, Uhura and Peter made the snow bricks. _Of_ c_ourse,_ thought Jim as he watched his First Officer methodically pile his bricks neatly one on top of the other, _Spock's bricks are perfect rectangles._ _Snow is such a novelty for him that h__e seems to be enjoying his experience with it. _Davy, back in the bucket, sat contently watching in fascination as the fort grew taller and taller.

"You ok, Spock?" asked McCoy, checking the Vulcan's color carefully.

"Yes, Doctor. The activity of building the bricks is keeping me warm. I will take a turn with the shovel should you get tired, Dr. McCoy."

"Not on your life, Spock. I'm havin' too much fun. Let me know when we have enough snow, Jim. How tall are you makin' this dang thing anyway?"

Jim stepped out of the fort and inspected it carefully. "What do you think, Nyota? Is it tall enough?"

"Jim, I'm from Kenya. I have no experience with snow forts, but I'd say it's high enough to be good protection from flying snow balls."

"All right. No more bricks, it's time to make the snow balls. We need lots of them. Bones, you can stop shoveling now. We can just dig down into the snow to make the snowballs."

The snow ball making went fast and soon there was a huge pile on the snow bank. Bones, looking around and seeing everyone focused on the task at hand, grabbed a couple of snowballs and threw them at Jim. That's all it took. War Broke Out! The snow balls flew fast and furious, hitting everyone indiscriminately; their laughter rang loudly in the afternoon quiet. Ducking inside the fort provided some cover, but not enough. Spock was hit by two snowballs simultaneously, and looking around he saw Uhura's slightly guilty look; he lobbed one back at her and caught her in the shoulder. Peter threw one at Dr. Bones, and got one back at him. The battle raged on with them running in and out of the fort for protection, until at last all the snow balls were gone. Everyone collapsed giggling in the snow (except for Spock, of course, who just stood looking down at everyone). Davy's eyes were round with wonder.

Winona came out of the house. "Am I too late?" she asked looking at the laughing bodies sprawled in the snow.

"Yeah, Ma," said Jim laughing breathlessly. "All the snow balls are gone. It was a glorious battle while it lasted though," he told her, still laughing. He grabbed a handful of snow and leaned over and washed Peter's face with it. Peter yelled at the coldness and giggled helplessly.

"Well if the battle is over, come inside and warm up," Winona laughed. "I have some hot apple cider waiting and I'll fill you in on what Gavin and Tom said."

McCoy grabbed Davy and they all trooped back in the house. Bones put the baby in his chair, "Bo" he said again to Bones' delight.

Winona passed around the mugs of hot spiced cider as they sat down and put down a plate of cookies which disappeared rapidly. "They're oatmeal cookies, Mr. Spock. I think you'll enjoy them so grab one before they're all gone."

"Jim, Gavin said he started with the birth record from hospitals furthest away from Riverside. He wanted to eliminate those first. He didn't find anything. Tomorrow he'll start on the cities and towns closer to Riverside. Tom told me that he's checking all the birth data bases in Star Fleet. He and Gavin both started the search parameter going back 14 months just to be safe," Winona said. "I told them Nurse Chapel is doing the DNA search. I also told them about the two men who came here looking for Davy's mother. Gavin is very concerned about them. He wants a description, Jim so he can check law enforcement records."

"Ma, Commander Bradford's using a lot of resources and he must be using a lot of SIS computer time. Iowa has a lot of towns and cities; I just hope he doesn't get in any trouble with his superiors."

"I know, Jim, but he wants to do it and so does Dr. Jeffries. They're good men, they want to help us find Davy's mother."

Jim lifted his head suddenly and held up his hand for quiet. He looked at Spock. The Vulcan's keen hearing also heard the rough sound of the shuttle again. Jim threw on his coat and ran toward the kitchen. "Spock, you're with me. Nobody goes outside!" They ran out the back door and scanned the horizon. "They're searching in Birnam Wood." Spock looked a question at Jim. "Birnam Wood?"

"We do like our Will Shakespeare in this house, Spock." Jim said. In the distance over the wooded acres next to the farm, they could see the same shuttle from the morning going back and forth just above the tree line. It was searching in a horizontal and vertical grid in a slow careful methodical pattern.

'Damn," said Jim. "I had a feeling they weren't going to give up. They must be pretty sure Davy's mother is close by." He fisted his hands at his side in frustration. "What the hell is all this about, Spock? What did that woman see?" "Spock," he asked, suddenly, remembering. "Did you bring your phaser?"

"Yes, Jim. It's packed in its case at the bottom of my duffel."

"Good. I brought mine too. Sure hope Uhura and Bones did. We may need them Spock, although I hope we won't. The thought of phaser fire anywhere near Ma, Peter, and Davy gives me the cold shivers?"

"It may not come to that, Jim, but I agree that it's best if we are fully prepared." Spock's face was grave as he thought of the children and phaser fire anywhere near them.

Jim and Spock stood shoulder to shoulder in the cold night watching until the shuttle apparently finished with its search, lifted and flew west toward Riverside.

Jim took a deep breath in relief to see them go. "Let's go inside, Spock. It's getting dark fast and the temperature is dropping again."

Back inside 4 pair of eyes looked expectantly at Jim and Spock. "It was the shuttle again. They're still looking. They thoroughly searched Birnam Wood, Ma, then flew west toward Riverside."

Winona looked at Davy playing happily with Peter and Sorrel. "That poor girl, Jim. Where could she be?" Her worried eyes sought her son's troubled ones when suddenly her comm unit chimed and she went to answer it. They could hear the soft murmur of her voice from the office and then a soft chuckle. She came out of the office with a bemused look on her face. "I don't really understand it, but Gavin Bradford said he's coming tomorrow. He may have some information for us by then, he said the search will be finished. He can't stay long, but he's worried about what's going on here and he also wants to speak with you, about those two men. I told him it wasn't necessary, Jim, that you could comm him, but he insisted."

"That's good, Ma. It'll be great to see him again." Jim's lips twitched once. Apparently, protecting Winona Kirk, Peter and the baby was a high priority with more than present company. That she seemed entirely oblivious of this, made it all the more endearing.

"Uhura, did you and Bones bring your phasers with you?"

"I did, Jim. I checked it out of stores for the month. Experience has taught me that if we're going anywhere with you, Captain, it's best to be ready," Uhura threw a mischievous smile at him, which Jim pretended not to see.

"I didn't, Jim. Just brought my medic kit and medical tricorder with me."

"That's ok, Bones. We're fine. Just checking," said Jim putting his arm around his friend's shoulder and giving him an affectionate squeeze. "I prefer you in your role as doctor anyway and not with a phaser in your hand."

"I better go see to the animals," said Winona, smiling at them. It's getting dark out."

"Spock, Peter, and I'll go, Ma. Ginger will be glad to see me."

"Take Davy, Jim. He loved Dapple. There's fresh hay in the barn, and feed in the bin. The chicken feed is also in the barn."

"Spock you carry Davy so I can feed the animals. The barn is pretty warm so I think Davy just needs his coat and hat. Just let me check the area first before you bring Davy out, ok?"

Spock put on his coat, picked up Davy and Winona put the baby's coat and hat on him. They followed Jim to the door and waited until he gave the ok. The night was clear and thanks to the farm's distance from the city and very little ambient light, the stars glittered overhead in an impressive golden display.

Spock took the baby's tiny hand in his and pointed it up to the sky. "Look up, Davy-kam. See the beauty of the night sky." The baby's head followed his hand and he tilted his head to see the stars. "Look Peter. There is the Milky Way. Vulcan is there in the Alpha Quadrant." Spock tilted Peter's head gently and pointed with his free hand to the area where his planet was.

"I know, Mr. Spock. After we got back from San Francisco, I asked Noni to help me find it and we did.1 It must be very beautiful there."

Spock looked down at Peter. "I am most gratified, Peter, that you know where my home world is. It is very beautiful, but it is very hot and the gravity is heavier. We do not have winter like you do here in Iowa, thus no snow, nor do we have the beautiful Autumn you have here when the leaves change color; but there is much beauty in both our worlds, Peter-kam." He touched the child's head gently.

"I really want to go there someday, Mr. Spock. I sure would like to see where you grew up and what it's like to live there," Peter said, his hazel eyes had a far away dreamy look, as he looked up at the tall figure beside him.

"Then Peter, your Uncle Jim and I must make sure that you visit Vulcan one day. My parents would be very pleased to welcome you and your grandmother to their home and I would be pleased to show you some of the interesting places of my home world. Come now, let us go into the barn. Your Uncle Jim is waiting for us."

In the barn, Jim was feeding Ginger and scratching him in his favorite spot between his eyes. Dapple had already been fed. Spock took Davy over to see the donkey and again the baby cooed and gurgled at the sight of the small animal. Dapple walked over to them in search of a treat, and Peter gave him a lump of sugar. Davy reached over to pull Dapple's ears, but Spock caught the little hand first. "No, Davy that hurts the donkey; softly is the way." He took the baby's hand and gently stroked Dapples' ear. "See how he likes that, Davy?"

Jim stood watching his First Officer as he interacted with Davy. Spock's body language was totally at ease, relaxed and comfortable with Davy in his arms; his actions were gentle and patient, just as they always were with Peter. Jim shook his head. _I should know by now, never to under-estimate him_, Jim thought fondly. Spock turned his head and met Jim's gaze. He tilted his head just so, his eyes glinting softly as he gave Jim his _not s_mile. Jim returned the smile. "Are you enjoying your visit, Spock? It's not all too much for you? The cold, the snow, the fun, the emotions?"

"No, Jim," The soft voice was deep with obvious sincerity. "Do not be concerned. Spending this time with you and your family, with McCoy and Uhura has been a positive experience. I am very pleased to be here."

"That's good, Spock. No, that's more than good, it's great!" Jim eyes shone gold with pleasure at Spock's words. "I was hoping that this visit with Ma and Peter and all of us would be a good experience for you."

The chickens were fed, and they went back inside to find Bones, Uhura, and Winona in the kitchen fixing dinner. "I hope left-over vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwiches are ok with everyone," Winona said. "We have pie for dessert. I baked several before you came."

"Perfect, Ma; comfort food on a cold winter's night."

After dinner Jim went to the office to check on his ship and Winona went to get Davy ready for bed. Spock got out the chess board for a game with Jim, and Bones got his padd out for some quiet reading of back issues of his medical journals. Uhura sat quietly watching the flames in the fire-place.

Jim came back and his smile told the story. "Scotty said all's well with the ship and crew and the first medical run was underway and uneventful so far." Jim and Spock sat down for their chess game at the table in front of the fire-place. Peter took his favorite stance standing behind his Uncle Jim with his arms around his chest, his chin on her head, looking over his shoulder. Jim patted the small hands and said, "Watch and learn, Squirt, as I beat the pants off of Mr. Spock."

Spock was unperturbed; the black eyes twinkled. "I do not think it would be proper for me to have my pants removed in front of your mother and Nyota, Jim. So I do not plan to let that happen."

Jim and Peter laughed as Winona came back with a sleepy Davy and sat in the rocking chair.

"Uhura why don't you sing something for us. It would be a treat for Davy and for all of us."

"I'd like to Jim. What shall I sing?" Uhura brought out her lyre from its case and strummed it softly.

"You choose, Nyota. We'll enjoy whatever you choose, maybe something soft to put Davy to sleep."

Jim chose white and moved first. He moved his pawn forward and settled back in his chair, quirking an eyebrow, a perfect imitation of Spock.

Uhura had her lyre tuned and ready. "Let's see now, there are so many beautiful songs to choose from. I know! You probably know that I like ancient Terran folk music very much and I've made a study of it. This one is very old, from the 17th century and is especially suitable for this time of the year." She smiled at her captive audience and strummed lightly on the lyre in a soft introduction.

_**To Drive the Cold Winter Away**_

_**All hail to the days that merit more praise  
Than all the rest of the year,  
And welcome the nights that double delights  
As well for the poor as the peer!  
Good fortune attend each merry man's friend,  
That doth but the best that he may;  
Forgetting old wrongs, with carols and songs,  
To drive the cold winter away.**_

**_2. Let Misery pack, with a whip at his back,  
To the deep Tantalian flood;  
In Lethe profound let envy be drown'd,  
That pines at another man's good;  
Let Sorrow's expense be banded from hence,  
All payments have greater delay,  
We'll spend the long nights in cheerful delights  
To drive the cold winter away.__2_**

_**John Playford (1623-1686)**_

Winona drew a deep breath. "That was absolutely beautiful, Nyota. Thank you. And see, Davy is sound asleep. I'll go put him down and then how about some hot chocolate when I get back."

"Perfect Winona. I'll get it though," said Uhura. "You just sit down after you put Davy down."

"That was perfect, Nyota. What a beautiful song," said Jim.

"Indeed, Nyota. I would appreciate a copy of the music and lyrics," said Spock.

"You should make a recording, Nyota," said Bones. "You can leave it here for Peter and Winona after we leave. A perfect keepsake of your time here with them."

"That's a lovely idea, Leonard. I think I will." She went to the kitchen to fix the hot chocolate.

Winona came back and the rest of the evening passed quietly in soft conversation and more music. Jim did indeed win the chess game; and when Spock tipped his king, Jim announced with a big grin, that he would magnanimously allow Spock to keep his pants on.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks.**

**1** **See "Hostages"**

**2 For a beautiful rendition of this lovely song, see You Tube for Loreena McKennitt's"To Drive the Cold Winter Away**


	7. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 7

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 7**

**"_From far away we come to you,  
__ The snow in the street and the wind on the door_  
_To tell of great tidings strange and true,  
__ Minstrels and maids, stand forth on the floor"_**

**William Morris**

Morning at the Kirk farmhouse was filled with activity. Breakfast was hot oatmeal, fruit, muffins and coffee, and then Winona shooed everyone out of the kitchen so she could bake cookies and a fruitcake. Davy was fed, changed, and passed around from one person to another and then put on the floor to play with Peter and Sorrel as they did assigned chores for the impending visit of Commander Bradford. The fireplace needed to be cleaned, the bathrooms freshened, towels laundered, living room swept, furniture dusted and beds made.

"Peter George Kirk, did you clean Sorrel's litter box this morning?"

"Yes, Noni, it's clean."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You'd think he was royalty or somethin'" muttered a disgruntled McCoy, busily dusting the furniture. "Everything looked just fine before."

Spock, coming in carrying towels to the washer, looked at the doctor with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "Do I detect a bit of jealousy at the impending visit from Commander Bradford, Doctor McCoy?"

"Course not, don't be talkin' nonsense hobgoblin. Don't know how you get some of your ideas in that computer in your head that passes for a brain. It just seems to me to be a lot of fuss about nothin." The cornflower blue eyes glinted with annoyance.

Jim busy with the fireplace grinned at the bickering. "If anyone should be jealous, its me, Bones, but you don't see me griping. If this visit makes Ma happy, that's all that matters. And don't forget he's doing us a big favor looking for that birth certificate."

"It's not us he's doin' the favor for," muttered McCoy. "It's your mama and no one else."

Winona came in from the kitchen. "Gavin said he'd be here for lunch. I think home-made pizza and salad would be good, don't you, Jim?"

"Ma, whatever you serve will be great. I'm sure Gavin doesn't get home cooked meals very often, and neither do we. Everything you make is delicious and we're all very happy to eat it."

"Winona laughed. "He does like my cooking; he always cleaned his plate when he was here this summer recuperating.1 You know, Jim, Gavin's basically alone in this world. He has a career that doesn't allow for close friendships; he's lost both parents and his only sibling is very far away. Peter and I enjoyed having him here very much; he's a fine person, and a home cooked meal is the least I can do to thank him for his help.

Winona's glance took in everyone. "I really appreciate everyone pitching in to help clean the house. Everything looks great. Jim, I'm so hoping Gavin has good news for us. He said the search would be finished by the time he gets here, so one way or another we'll know something."

Nyota came in from the bedrooms. "Everything is tidy in the back rooms, Winona. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Nyota. That's all, thank you, dear. Everything is already done. I just have to wait for the cookies, they're baking now. Then I'll put in the fruitcake."

"Jim, dear, I think it's time we think about the Christmas tree. Why don't all of you go to Birnam Woods and pick out a pretty one. Put the red ribbon on it like we always do and we'll cut it down later this week."

"Good idea, Ma. But I want you to go with us. We'll wait for the cookies and then we'll all go. Remember Ma, you promised to join in all the fun and you missed the snowball fight."

"Yes I did, didn't I. All right then, the cookies will be ready in 8 minutes and then we can go. I'll put the fruit cake in when we got back."

As they left the farm-house, Jim scanned the sky carefully before they walked in to the woods. There was no sign of the shuttle, but they would all need to stay alert. He patted the phaser he had in his coat pocket. He had debated about bringing it, but decided to err on the side of caution. Davy was riding in his old baby sled with the high sides and Peter was pulling him. "Let me know when you get tired, Squirt, and we'll take turns pulling the baby. He's heavy."

"Ok, Uncle Jim, but I'm fine right now. Look, how happy Davy is," said Peter, looking down at the gurgling smiling baby.

Always, when he came into Birnam Woods, even as a schoolboy, Jim would think of that ancient Robert Frost poem, "The woods are lovely dark and deep, but I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep." The words were a talisman to him; they spoke to him about his command life, his responsibilities as a Star Fleet officer, and his never ending duties as the Captain of _The Enterprise._

The group spread out to check the trees, choosing first one and then another with everyone giving their opinion until at last there was a consensus. Jim tied the red ribbon around a beautiful spruce and they all stepped back to admire their choice. It was straight, full, symmetrical and just the right height for the farmhouse living room.

They walked back to the house, with Jim pulling Davy's sled, and Uhura broke out in song. 'O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree'…and everyone joined in.

As they came in sight of the farm house, Winona exclaimed. "Look there's Gavin! Gavin, hello, we're coming," she called to him as she hurried to the back stoop.

"Hi Winona." The young man gave her an enthusiastic hug and one to Peter too. "It's great to see both of you." He turned to Jim, "Captain, a pleasure to see you again. Doctor McCoy, Mr. Spock, how are you?" His face couldn't contain his gleeful grin.

"Gavin!" Winona said looking up at the happy handsome face. "You found her, didn't you! Oh you blessed man, how wonderful! Come inside and tell us everything."

Jim pulled Davy out of the sled and led the way to the living room. He handed Davy to Bones and crouched down to start the fire in the fireplace. Gavin Bradford divested himself of his heavy coat, gloves and hat, sat in the easy chair by the fire, and looked around at the eager faces. He pulled out his padd and smiled at the six pairs of eyes that were riveted on him.

"I got the results of the search early this morning. I couldn't wait to get here and tell you, so I got in the shuttle and took off. According to search records, Violet Sterling Palomino was delivered of a baby boy on Nov. 3rd of last year in Iowa City, Iowa. His name was registered as David Robert Palomino, father's name is listed as Robert Dean Palomino."

Jim and Winona exchanged shocked glances. "It's Violet, Ma.2; Davy is Violet's baby!"

"Oh my God!" Winona's face showed deep shock. "Violet…that sweet lovely girl, Jim!"

"You know this woman?" asked Gavin.

"Yes, we know her, Commander. I grew up with her. We were in the same class all through school and we were very good friends; we spent a lot of time together, studying mostly and commiserating like kids do, about teachers, classes, boy troubles and girl troubles. She's a lovely person, kind, funny, with a wicked sense of humor, and brilliant. After I left for the Academy, she went off to college and we sort of lost touch along the way. I heard about her parents' accident from Ma and sent her a condolence note, and I think Sam did too, Ma. She responded, but we haven't been in touch since." Jim sighed. The weight of command made it very difficult to keep in touch with friends scattered all over the quadrant, but he felt a deep regret that he hadn't tried harder to keep in touch with Violet.

At one time during their high school years, Jim had thought of asking Violet out on a real date, but he'd reconsidered. Their friendship had been too important to risk by turning it into what would most probably be a short-lived high school romance, followed no doubt by a breakup, so their friendship had continued to the mutual satisfaction of both until the Academy and college had separated them.

Winona looked sadly at Gavin. "I went to the double funeral of course. Everyone from around here did. It was such a tragic thing; she was an only child. After the funeral, I offered to help her close up the house and pack some valuables and we did it a couple of days later. She was very subdued and sad, but she spoke lovingly about her parents. After she closed up the house, she went back to college to Grinnell. I received a note from her a couple of years ago that she was getting married, but not about the birth of the baby. Now her husband is dead and these men are after her."

"Ma, do you know where she worked? What kind of job she has?"

"No Jim, but I think her degrees are in forensic pathology."

"So she's a medical doctor, then?" asked McCoy.

"Yes, but I don't know where. "

"Well, that should make it much easier to find where she's worked and we can try to track her from there," said Jim.

"I think so too," said Gavin. He leaned back, well pleased with the reception of his research. "Winona, I feel sure that Dr. Jeffries will be able to find out where she's been working."

"Yes, I'll go and comm him now. He can stop looking for Davy's birth records now and concentrate on finding Violet. I'm sure all of Iowa's medical employment data bases are open to him."

"Ma, after you've finished talking with Dr. Jeffries I'll let Chapel know she can stop looking for Davy's DNA results. No need for that now, thank goodness."

Gavin looked down at Davy on the floor playing with Peter and Sorrel. He got up and sat down by the children. "So this is the famous Davy," he said. He gave the baby his hand and Davy wrapped his baby fist around one of his fingers. "He sure is cute, isn't he." He pulled back on his finger and Davy brought up his other tiny hand and wrapped it around Gavin's other fingers. "Hey, you're a strong little guy," he told the baby and lifted him up in his arms. "We're going to find your mom, Davy, you'll see. She's going to be all right."

"I'll go contact Tom now," said Winona. "I'm sure we'll know soon where Violet worked and we can start there. Maybe she'll contact us soon. I know she must be very anxious about Davy, and she said she'd get in touch."

Jim bent and picked up Davy and put him on his lap. "How long can you stay, Gavin. Hope you can spend the day with us, we would be happy if you would."

"I took the day off, Captain. Haven't done that in a long time."

"Jim, Gavin, please. No ranks here. I'm on leave and glad of it."

"Yes, sir." He grinned sheepishly. "I can stay until late this afternoon, then I have to head back to New York."

"Well let me bring you up to date on those two thugs who paid us a visit. They were back last evening searching the woods next door. It's obvious they haven't found Violet, or they wouldn't have come back to search the woods." Jim hugged Davy's small warm body to him and pressed his face to the blond curls.

"Ji,"said Davy. "Davy," Jim said back to him, chuckling and nuzzling his neck.

"Will you give me a description, Jim? I'll run it through our face recognition data base and see what we get. It may take a while, but it's worth a try."

"Of course, Gavin. Between Mr. Spock and I we can probably do a good job with the descriptions. Spock is highly observant and I'm not so bad myself." Jim gave Davy an absent-minded kiss on the soft baby cheek and put him down on the floor. He was thinking that the two men were very similar in looks and wondered if they were brothers. That would make the search easier.

Winona came back from the office. "Tom said he'll get started right away. He doesn't think it'll take long to find out where she worked."

"Good Ma. Gavin, Spock and I are going into your office for a little while. I have to contact the ship and tell Chapel she can stop searching and Gavin is going to get our descriptions of the two men and run it through the SIS facial recognition data base. If we can get their IDs maybe we can figure out why Violet is running."

"I'll get started on lunch then and I still haven't put the fruitcake in the oven yet."

"By the way, Ma. Gavin is spending the day with us."

Winona's lovely smile broke out. "Oh! That's wonderful, Gavin! I'm so glad you can stay. Let's go ice skating this afternoon, Jim. That'll be fun. The ice should be perfect by now. I think we can find skates for everyone. I have Sam's and Aurelan's and two old pair of yours, Jim, and George's that are almost new, and two pair of mine, and several pairs that people have left here through the years. Peter, please go get them down from the attic and we'll get them cleaned up; you get yours too, sweetie."

McCoy said, "I'll help you with lunch, Winona."

"I'll help too Winona." Uhura picked up Davy. "Come on, Davy, you can help in the kitchen too. Isn't he just the best baby…all sunshine and smiles," she said, hugging him close.

"That's the way Violet was when she was little, all smiles and so sweet natured."

Jim contacted the ship and told Scotty to have Chapel stop the search. The medical supply mission was going smoothly. No other ship activity in the sector, reported Scotty, news that Jim was very happy to hear. Uneventful was good while he was not on his ship.

Gavin got his padd out and Jim and Spock took turns describing the two men. Then Jim told the Commander about his suspicion that they could be siblings or twins.

"I agree with your assessment, Jim." Spock said.

"That should simplify the search, then. Sibling or twin criminals are a rarity, so I'll input the search parameters with a sibling and twins tag and see if we get any hits."

"Gavin, these two men looked very dangerous. I'd like to know just what we're up against."

"I hope we'll know soon. Jim, how do you think your mother is doing with all this?" The fine grey eyes looked concerned.

"She's doing fine, Gavin. My mother is a very strong woman; resilient and able to cope with what ever life throws her way. Davy couldn't be in better hands, as Violet knew when she left him here."

"I'm glad to know that, because I think the world of your mother, Jim. She's an amazing person. She and Peter were very kind to me when I was here this summer. I'll never be able to repay her for all she's done for me, starting with saving my life and then taking care of me while I recuperated."

"Indeed, Commander," said Spock. You were very fortunate that it was Dr. Kirk who found you in the park. She is a very remarkable woman."

"I think so too," smiled her son. "But please don't embarrass her by saying so, she wouldn't like it, Gavin."

"No, I won't Jim, but I want you to know that I'm available at any time if there's ever anything that she needs and you can't get home. "

"Thank you, Gavin. That means a lot to me. I do worry about them sometimes, she and Peter are here alone, so I appreciate it very much."

Uhura peeked in the office and said that lunch was ready. Good pizza smells were coming from the kitchen as they walked in. Winona, cheeks pink and looking very pretty from the heat of the oven, put the pizzas on the side board with the big bowl of salad. "Help yourselves everybody."

Davy was given tiny pieces of cut up pizza covered with cheese and some sliced carrots and they were soon gone. "Ma, Ma!" he yelled, until Jim, laughing, cut more pizza and gave them to the baby to quiet him down.

"This baby really enjoys his food," said Bones. "No wonder he's always happy, his tummy is always full.

Table talk was general and after lunch and kitchen clean up, everyone went to try on skates and trooped out of the house and walked to the small lake just down the road from the farm house. Davy was put in the sled again, with one of Winona's quilts stuffed in back to keep him warm.

"Let's keep our eyes and ears open for that shuttle," murmured Jim to Spock and Gavin. "We'll have to hide Davy if we spot it."

"Jim, did you bring your phaser?" Spock spoke very softly.

"Yes, Spock, did you?"

"Affirmative."

"So did I," said Gavin, walking next to Jim. "It's in my coat pocket."

"Let's just hope we won't need them." Jim's face was grim.

* * *

**Please take a moment to review...thank you.**

**1 See "Ring of Treason"**

**2 See "Don't Mess With Me"**


	8. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 8

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 8**

**"Floating downwards  
Free-fall fast  
Skating sideways  
Slowly now**

**Floating backwards  
Free-fall fast  
Loop to loop"**

**David George Scheizel **

Everyone found a pair of skates to fit in the pile Peter got down from the attic. Fortunately, there was no one at the lake at that hour of the afternoon and since Uhura, McCoy, and Spock had never ice skated, Gavin took Uhura, Winona took McCoy, and Jim took Spock out on the ice for some basic instruction. Peter took Davy in the sled out on the ice for a few gentle turns and the baby laughed with delight.

A small smile flickered across Jim's face at the solemn and slightly apprehensive expression on the usually impassive face that looked back at him. "Just relax, Spock. It's not difficult. What I'm going to do is skate backwards and hold both your hands and pull you gently just until you get the feel of the skates under you, ok? You'll soon find your balance. Are you ready?"

"I am ready," Spock said grasping Jim's hands tightly. He was reluctant to admit to Jim that he was concerned (for a brief second he thought _apprehensive_, but discarded the term quickly as unworthy of a Vulcan) about falling on the freezing cold ice. However, he was determined to learn this new skill. "I have studied this past time and it is purely a matter of physics, Jim. In gliding across the ice, the skater's body exerts pressure on the thin blade, thus creating a small film or layer of water under the blade by melting the ice. The water between the blade and the ice is what we actually glide across. When we stop exerting pressure, that water freezes almost instantly due to the cold temperature surrounding it."

Jim laughed softly at the scientific explanation. "It's supposed to be fun, Spock, not a lesson in physics. Just enjoy the sensation. Here we go." He began to pull Spock slowly and gently across the ice. Spock held on tightly to Jim's hands and noted with satisfaction that he was still upright. As they glided for a few minutes carefully across the ice, he relaxed infinitesimally and lessened his death grip on Jim's hands. "That's it, Spock, you're doing great. Now, I want you to move your legs mirroring mine. We'll skate very slowly, ready?" Spock's long legs moved reluctantly, but they moved, mirroring Jim's as they skated slowly. "Good, Spock, you're getting it. Now, I'm just going to let go of one of your hands; I'll keep hold of your other hand to help you balance; keep your body relaxed and your legs moving. Here we go." To Spock's relief, Jim's one hand was enough to keep him upright and moving. He felt a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction at the thought of mastering this skill. They practiced for a while more, Jim patiently skating backwards and keeping Spock moving on his skates. After a while Jim said, "I'm going to let go of your hand, Spock. You'll be able to skate by yourself now."

Uhura, Spock and McCoy continued their practice until they could skate slowly around the parameter of the small lake and stay upright. Jim, Winona, and Gavin, skated across the ice at dizzying speeds, forward, backward, in spirals, and spins. Jim took the sled reins away from Peter so he could skate with his grandmother and hr pulled Davy's sled gently across the ice. Davy's little cheeks were pink with the cold, but to Jim's delight, he gurgled and laughed.

The afternoon sun went behind the billowing clouds and Jim finally called a halt to the ice skating as the afternoon wound down. The three ice skating novices voiced their wish to come back to the lake for more practices to improve their skill.

"It's not all that different from roller skatin' and I did plenty of that as a kid," said Bones happily. "It just takes practice."

"Indeed, Doctor. I feel sure we will become proficient at this pastime with more practice sessions." Spock's dark eyes held a gleam of satisfaction.

"Course you will, Mr. Spock," said Peter. He was of the firm opinion that Mr. Spock could do anything he set his mind to do.

All skates came off and they started the long cold walk back to the farm-house. Davy was so tired that he fell asleep in the sled.

"That sure was a fun afternoon, Jim." McCoy said, still grinning at how well he had skated. "Be glad of that hot chocolate of yours to warm us up when we get back to the house. I could tell that even the hobgoblin had a good time, and when is the last time that happened?"

"He did, didn't he Bones," Jim said smiling at the thought of Spock having fun. "Glad you enjoyed it, Bones. Sam and I loved to ice skate. He taught me when I was about four and he'd bring me out here to practice all the time."

Suddenly, they could hear the faint sound of a shuttle in the distance heading towards them. Jim's face was suddenly grim as he tore the quilt off the back of the sled. "Ma, take off your coat, quick." He picked up the sleeping baby, dropped the coat on top of the sled, and gave Davy to his mother. "Hold him as close to your body as you can, Ma," he said as he quickly draped the quilt around her and Davy. Winona grasped the edges of the quilt from the inside and clutched Davy tightly to her side. To Jim's relief, Davy couldn't be seen; it just looked as if Winona had draped the quilt around her to protect herself from the cold. "Quick, everyone put your skates on top of the Ma's coat,' he said. All the skates were put in a big pile on the coat as Peter continued to pull the sled. The shuttle came closer and flew down over the group; it was so close they could see the two men clearly; it followed them as they walked. "Wave and smile," said Jim very quietly, fingering the phaser in his pocket. They looked up and gave friendly waves, but the two men didn't respond as they looked down at the group. After a couple of more passes, the pilot lifted the shuttle and they flew west again.

They all stood silently watching until it disappeared in the distance. "Ok, everyone, it looks like they're gone." He unwrapped the quilt, took the sleeping Davy from his mother and held him close. Davy had not stirred. "I'll carry him the rest of the way; it's ok, Ma, they're gone," he said looking at his mother's pale face.

They walked quickly the rest of the way home; welcome warmth greeted them in the farm-house kitchen, and Jim took Davy directly to Winona's room. He looked down at the sleeping child; his face was smooth and set. If McCoy and Spock had been there, they would have recognized the look. It was his 'going into battle face' and it boded ill to whoever got in his way. _"No one is going to hurt you, Davy. I promise you and your mother that,"_ Jim thought. _We're going to get to the bottom of this and bring your mama back to you._

In the living room, Spock lit the fire and he, McCoy, Uhura, and Gavin stood in front of it talking softly about the men in the shuttle. Winona and Peter sat on the sofa; there was a worried look on her face as she looked at the small troubled face beside her. Peter was too quiet. Jim, coming in, also looked at Peter's face and came to sit beside him. He took the small cold hand in his own. "It's ok, Squirt. No one will hurt Davy, I promise you. We're here to take good care of him and of you and Noni too. I don't want you to worry."

"He's so little, Uncle Jim. Why would anyone want to hurt a little baby?" Peter's eyes were dark with worry.

"I don't know, Squirt. We're trying to figure that out, but you know when I was a little boy your dad told me something I've never forgotten. I asked him the same thing you're asking me, why would someone want to hurt a little kid? Your dad told me he didn't know why, that sometimes you find mean people out there, but to remember that most people are good and they'll help you if they can.1 I've never forgotten that, Peter, and I want you to remember it too because your dad was right. Will you do that for me?"

Peter looked up at his Uncle Jim. The clear hazel eyes looking down at him were steadfast. There was comfort and reassurance there, and Peter felt the knots in his stomach ease; he nodded.

Jim gave him a hug and brushed a soft kiss on top of the sandy head.

Jim looked up and caught Bones' eye and a clear message passed between them. Bones would make it a point to have a talk with Peter.

Gavin came over to Winona and said, "I've got to go, Winona. It's getting late, and New York shuttle traffic will be heavy."

Winona stood and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you, Gavin for finding out about Violet. It's a huge relief to know who she is. I'm so happy you could spend the day with us. Remember that I expect you and Tom for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

"We'll be here, Winona, but if you need me before then, I'm ready to come anytime. Bye, young Peter. See you soon."

Gavin said his goodbyes to Spock, Uhura and McCoy and grabbed his coat and gloves.

Jim came up to his mother. "I'll walk Gavin to his shuttle, Ma. You sit here and get some rest. Bones, will you and Uhura make the hot chocolate for everyone? I'll be right back."

Jim and Gavin walked slowly to the shuttle. "Gavin, those men keep coming back to this area. They must think Violet is somewhere close. I don't like it."

"I agree Jim. I'll start on the face recognition search as soon as I get back and I'll comm you right away if I get a hit. I meant what I said. If you need me I'll come back right away, so don't hesitate. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for your mom, Jim, never forget that."

Jim shook Gavin's hand. "Thanks, Gavin. I hope it won't come to needing extra man power, but if we do need you, it'll be good to have another trained officer with a phaser. Otherwise we'll see you on Christmas Eve. Thanks again for everything you did to find Davy's mom."

Jim watched Gavin's shuttle take off and took himself to the barn to feed Ginger, Dapple and the chickens. He needed the activity; he was feeling helpless and frustrated. Until they knew where Violet was, where she worked, or had any information on the two men after her, there seemed little they could do to help. "Ginger," he whispered in the horse's ear. "If your horse sense kicks in with any good ideas, you'll let me know, right?" Ginger blew into his hand as he fed her some oats, and nibbled at his fingers affectionately. "You're one very spoiled horse, do you know that?" He smiled at his old companion, gave her a final pat and went inside.

Everyone in the living room was sipping their hot chocolate and sitting by the fire when the comm beeped. Winona went to her office to answer it and they could hear her soft murmuring and the tapping of her stylus on her padd.

"Here, Jim. Drink it while it's hot," said Bones, handing him a mug of chocolate.

'Thanks, Bones." He lowered his voice so Peter could not hear, "Gavin will come if we need him. If there's trouble he's not that far away."

"Good. Nothing like having a fully trained SIS officer on your side when you need one." McCoy's voice was equally soft.

Winona came in, her face alight. "That was Tom Jeffries. He's found out where Violet works. I have all the information," she said glancing at her padd. "She's the Chief Forensic Pathologist at Des Moines General Hospital. It's the largest hospital in the state, and Tom says the department has a great reputation; law enforcement sends them difficult cases all the time. She's worked there for five years, and has been the Chief for the last two. Her position is very prestigious and it's a very large department, the largest in Iowa; 15 pathologists and 10 assistants. Tom spoke to her deputy chief and according to him, Violet is on vacation for three weeks."

"That's when she ran," said Jim thoughtfully. "Something happened; something big enough for her to feel threatened and to fear for Davy. What did her note say? 'Being in the wrong place at the wrong time.' Ok, then." He pivoted on his heel and began to pace, back and forth, back and forth, his face still, his eyes turned inward in deep thought.

Spock, Uhura and McCoy exchanged glances. Jim was pacing and thinking; soon there would be a plan of action.

Jim stopped pacing and turned suddenly to his officers. "People, any recommendations?"

Spock looked at his Captain a glint of mischief in the dark eyes; he recognized all the signs. "One has to wonder Jim, if any of our recommendations would have any merit unless they agree with whatever plan you have already formulated in your mind."

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Spock?" Jim sounded slightly affronted.

"It means that you have already decided to engage your knight in shining armor mode, so it will be, to quote a Kirk family favorite, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more."

"Oh," Jim said a little sheepishly. "Well, maybe. But it's not so much a plan as a course of action. I think tomorrow morning we should visit Violet's work place and check things out. Ask some questions, talk to the people there."

Uhura arched her brows and said thoughtfully. "Your galactic hero reputation will be an asset, Jim. They'll probably fall all over themselves to claim friendship with Violet if you show interest in her."

Jim flushed. He hated that the media had labeled him that way, that they were so avidly interested in him and the _Enterprise_ missions made public by Fleet. He was no hero. He was just a man who did his job to the best of his ability, taking care of his ship and his crew .

McCoy looked alarmed. "Jim wouldn't goin' to the hospital to ask questions alert whoever is looking for Violet?"

"Not if it's an old school friends who's visiting Terra after a long absence and who wants to touch base with a childhood friend. What do you think, Ma?"

"I think it's a good idea, Jim," said his mother placidly. "Davy needs his mother and we need to find her. So you go do what you do best, sweetheart."

"Winona!" McCoy sounded shocked. "Do you think it's a good idea for Jim to do this?"

"Yes I do, Leonard. I think it's a very good idea. You know that Jim always does what he thinks is best and in this case I agree that this is the best option."

"I give up! Now I know why you're the way you are with a mama like this, Jim." But Bones smiled at Winona as he said it.

Jim smiled his sunshine smile at his mother. "Tomorrow then, we'll take the shuttle and visit Violet's work place and see what we can find out."

"Who'll be goin' with you, Jim?"

"You and I will go Bones. You're the CMO of the _Enterprise_ after all, so you can ask lots of questions and show as much interest as you want to about Violet's job and her responsibilities. Spock, I'll need you and Uhura to keep a sharp eye out for those two men tomorrow. Bones and I will get an early start and we won't be gone too long, but I'd feel better if everyone stayed close to the house."

"Don't worry, Jim. Spock and I will stay alert," said Uhura.

Spock bowed to the logic of the doctor going to Des Moines with Jim instead of himself, but he did not like it.

An indignant howl from the bedroom alerted every one of Davy's displeasure at being away from the action.

"I will go, Dr. Kirk," said Spock. He went into the bedroom and Davy, standing in the crib, held out his arms to be carried. "Spo," he said. His face broke out in a big grin as Spock lifted him from the crib. "Davy-kam, you are very wet. Perhaps it would be best to change your diaper before you join civilized company," said Spock, getting a fresh diaper and wipes and putting Davy on the bed to change him. He removed the wet diaper and gently wiped the baby's bottom and expertly replaced it with a clean one. "Perhaps tomorrow, Davy, we will know more about your mother. I am sure you miss her very much," he said softly to the baby whose big brown eyes never left his face. His long fingers lightly stroked the baby's velvet cheek and remembering the letter, softly tickled Davy's little toes. He felt a faint twinge of discomfort. It was not logical to speak thus to a baby that could not possibly understand him, but then after thoughtful consideration, he decided that speaking to Davy was only logical since a baby learned to speak by listening to speech.

Jim, standing silently at the door, watched the tender scene with warmth in his heart. He thought that this Christmas visit to the farm had opened a whole new range of experiences for Spock. His First Officer's usual impenetrable logic (the one Bones always objected to and challenged) was being tempered by exposure to warm, loving human sensibilities and sentiments, and it seemed that Spock was not in any way objecting to these new experiences. Spock's human side was almost always carefully hidden, (except from Jim who recognized all Spock's subtle facial expressions), but here among Jim's family and closest friends, he seemed to be connecting with his human side and to want to cautiously explore it further; for that Jim was profoundly grateful.

He backed out of the doorway without making a sound and rejoined the group in the living room.

'Everything all right with Davy, son?"

"Yes, Ma. Spock will bring him out in a minute." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Spock was putting a clean diaper on Davy; I didn't want to interrupt."

Winona laughed softly, and the one dimple at the corner of her mouth peeked out. She wished she had been a little fly on the wall for the diaper change, but all she said was, "I better get started with dinner. We're having White Bean chili with corn bread muffins and my fruitcake for dessert."

"Sounds delicious," said McCoy looking up with interest from his reading.

"We don't get food like this on board ship. Ma, you're really spoiling us!"

"I know, isn't it great?" Winona laughed and reached up to kiss her handsome son. "It's a mother's privilege to spoil her children and grandchildren. Enjoy it darling, while you can. I sure am,'' she said as she went in the kitchen. "Peter dear, please come set the table for me."

"Ok, Noni, I'm coming."

"I'll help Peter," said McCoy. "I wanna' see how you make that chili, Winona."

"I'll help too," said Uhura.

"Me too," said Jim, and laughing they all went in to the kitchen.

* * *

**Please take a moment to review, thank you.**

**1 See "Don't Mess with Me"**


	9. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 9

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery **

**Chapter 9 **

"**I think that though the clouds be dark,**

**That though the waves dash o'er the bark,**

**Yet after while the light will come,**

**And in calm waters safe at home**

**The bark will anchor."**

_**Robert Laurence Dunbar**_

Jim and Bones planned for departure to Des Moines immediately after an early breakfast. Jim gave his mother, Peter and Davy a goodbye kiss and had a quiet word with Spock on his way out the door. "We'll try not to be gone long, Spock. You mind the store, and try to keep Ma, Peter and Davy indoors if you can," he said, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he felt at leaving the farm-house. "Those men may be back to search the woods again, so just be sure Davy isn't seen."

"Jim, all will be well. Please do not worry. Nyota and I are here and we will not let down our guard."

"I know, Spock. There is no one on the planet I would trust more than you with their welfare," he smiled at him. "I just can't help but worry." He grimaced. "It's a control issue, pure and simple, not being here. You know me better than anyone, Spock; you know it's always been one of my biggest problems."

"It is also one of the traits that makes you the exemplary commander that you are, Jim. Now go. The sooner you leave the sooner you will return to be here with your family." Spock's soothing baritone propelled Jim and McCoy out the door to the shuttle.

Spock stood at the door and watched the shuttle leave; he carefully locked the door. Knowing his Captain, he was certain that Jim and McCoy would come back with at least partial knowledge of what had transpired to make Davy's mother run away. He turned to see Winona Kirk looking at him with sympathy. "I know you wanted to go with Jim, Mr. Spock. Thank you for staying with us."

"It was logical for Dr. McCoy to go instead, Dr. Kirk," he said, "but it is true that I wished to accompany Jim."

"For that matter, so did I," said Winona smiling at the sight of his eyebrow climbing up to his bangs in surprise at her words. "Do you think you're the only one who is curious or who worries about Jim? Mothers can often rival Vulcans at self-control, Mr. Spock."

Spock looked at this remarkable woman, mother of the most remarkable man he knew, and realized that all his questions about the influences that had shaped Jim's character were now answered in the guise of this small woman who stood in front of him.

"Indeed," was all he said, but they exchanged a glance of perfect understanding.

* * *

Jim made good time to Des Moines. Shuttle traffic was light this early in the morning and he estimated they would get to the hospital by 0900 hours.

Bones was deep in thought beside him. "Jim boy, what ploy are we gonna' use to get information once we get there."

"I'm not sure, Bones, we'll play it by ear. I'll introduce myself as Violet's long time friend on shore leave wanting to get in touch with her. I want you to ask for a tour of the department. Look around and talk to as many people as you can. Knowing Violet, she's made some good friends among her colleagues." He looked down at himself and at Bones; they were in their Star Fleet uniforms. Jim thought he and the doctor would have more clout and verisimilitude in their uniforms than in civvies. Also, he would be more easily recognized as Captain of the _Enterprise. _That fact alone had helped get him into some places, (true, some of those places had been stranger than others) that otherwise would have been closed to him.

"Jim, I just wanna' say that aside from the concerns we have about Violet and Davy, so far this has been one of the best shore leaves I've ever had. I haven't enjoyed myself so much in years. Thanks for askin' us to join you. As that ole' movie says, 'There's no place like home' and you and your mama and Peter have made us feel like we're home. Even the hobgoblin has loosened up a lot, and it's mighty good for him. It's been good for all of us."

"It's something I've wanted to do for a long time, Bones. You and Spock are my dearest friends, Uhura too, and I've wanted my home family and my _Enterprise_ family to get to know each other and share good times. You're all very dear to me," he added with a shy glance at McCoy. "Events in San Francisco and New York didn't exactly lend themselves to enjoying ourselves and except for that trip to Niagara we didn't have time for fun." 1

"True enough, Jim boy, but this time it's been different; we've had fun, eaten great food, enjoyed good conversation, slept like the dead, and I've even had time to catch up on my readin'. Can't ask for much more, except maybe a date with a pretty lady and some drinkin' time," McCoy added mischievously.

Jim glanced at him, a faint frown between his sandy brows. "Any time you want to take the shuttle and go into Riverside to look for female company and a drink, be my guest, Bones."

"Wasn't thinkin' of havin' to go all the way into town for that, Jim. Not at all," McCoy kept his eyes on the scenery and bit his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Jim's face.

"Look there's the hospital," said Jim in some relief. This conversation was not at all to his liking. "Shuttle parking is in the back; this hospital is huge, Bones." He brought the shuttle down and parked. They walked around to go in through the front entrance's huge double doors which automatically security scanned them as they went in. The lobby receptionist directed them upstairs. "Forensic Pathology is the entire 10th floor. Someone there will help you find the person you're looking for," said the young receptionist, looking a little flustered as Jim flashed her one of his most charming smiles and thanked her for her help.

"Down boy," said McCoy. "Save it for when we need it," he added as they stepped into the elevator.

Jim gave him an irritated look, as he opened the main door into the Forensics lab. "May I help you?" This time the receptionist was a very serious looking Andorian female. Apparently she was not susceptible to charm or smiles; she barely glanced at him and didn't respond at all to Jim's friendly smile or appeared impressed by his command gold.

Jim kept the pleasant smile on his face with an effort. "Yes," he said leaning in to read her name tag. "Ms. Trass, I'm looking for a friend of mine, Dr. Violet Sterling Palomino. Is she in?" he asked innocently.

"Wait here, please, I'll check. This is my first day, and I'm not familiar with the staff yet."

"Well, that explains it," said McCoy. "The girl has first day jitters, too preoccupied to pay you any attention, Jim."

"Shut up, Bones," Jim whispered, as the main door opened and a tall thin, middle-aged, balding man came out.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Jordan Snyder, Deputy Chief of the department. May I help you, gentlemen?"

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk, sir, and this is my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy. I'm looking for Violet Sterling Palomino."

"Captain Kirk, of the _Enterprise_? An honor to meet you, Captain, a great honor," he said looking at the famous handsome face. "You also, Dr. McCoy. This is certainly a pleasant surprise. Please come into my office, Captain, Doctor."

They followed him in to a spacious office. One wall was all windows which gave the room the feeling of light and space. It was Spartan, but comfortable in a slightly shabby way. "Please sit down, both of you. May I offer you refreshments? Coffee?"

"No thank you, Dr. Snyder. We had breakfast not long ago. We're here on Terra on our Christmas furlough and staying with my mother in Riverside. Violet and her parents were our long time neighbors before her parents' accident. Violet and I were best friends all through our school years. I just dropped by to say hello and to invite her for Christmas dinner on behalf of my mother and myself."

"I'm so sorry Captain Kirk, but Dr. Sterling is on vacation. She didn't tell you?"

"No, I haven't heard from her recently, Dr. Snyder. _Enterprise_ has been on a long-range mission, so communication has been sporadic. Do you know where she went for her vacation? Maybe I can reach her there."

"She didn't say, Captain. As a matter of fact, she commed me a few days ago to tell me that she was taking her three weeks off effective immediately, and that she wasn't coming into the office at all. It was most unlike her to leave work unfinished and not to let me know of her plans ahead of time and in person."

"That doesn't sound at all like Violet," agreed Jim. "She's one of the most considerate and conscientious people I know." He laughed softly. "It was always Violet that insisted we do our homework before doing anything else. But you were saying something about how unusual it was that she left work unfinished before she left? Did you get the impression that something was wrong, Dr. Snyder?"

Jim and McCoy watched as Snyder's demeanor changed. His lips thinned and tightened, his posture stiffened, and the friendly smile left his face. "I really couldn't say, Captain," he said stiffly. "Dr. Sterling's state of mind is none of my business. I would not presume to make unfounded assumptions about her."

"_Uh oh,_ thought McCoy. _Something's very wrong here. _

"Of course, you wouldn't Dr. Snyder," Jim said soothingly. He settled back in his chair and deliberately relaxed his posture. "You're a scientist, I'm sure if you felt there was something unusual in her behavior it would be because of your long time association with her and your acute scientific observations."

_Oh my God, Jim_, thought McCoy. _Shovel it higher and higher why don't you._ McCoy watched as Jim flashed Snyder his best mega watt smile, the one that could bring light into darkness and peace to warring worlds, and watched in fascination as the deputy chief slowly crumbled under the power of Jim's smile and charisma. There wasn't a chance in hell that the man wouldn't spill his guts to Jim.

Well, McCoy would help with the shoveling. He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Snyder, but would it be possible for me to have a tour of your facilities. We do pretty well on the _Enterprise,_ but it doesn't hold a candle to your place here."

Snyder beamed. "Certainly, Dr. McCoy. Let me get someone to show you around. He buzzed and a young man came in. "Tom, this is Captain James Kirk, from the Enterprise, and his CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy. Gentlemen, this is Dr. Tom Abbot, one of our pathologists." The young man shook hands, looking a little dazzled at the mention of the guests' names. "Tom, Dr. McCoy has expressed an interest in our facility, so please show him around."

"Yes, sir. Of course. Happy to do it, sir. Dr. McCoy, this way please." He stammered and almost tripped on the way out of the door.

McCoy threw a glance at Jim on the way out. _Make. This. Count! _

Jim watched them walk out. "You were about to tell me about Violet, Dr. Snyder," he said quietly; the hazel eyes looking at Dr. Snyder were earnest and concerned.

"Ah yes, Captain. Since you're such an old friend of Dr. Sterling and your discretion above reproach, let me share with you that I have been most concerned about her, but please this is very confidential."

Jim nodded and made an encouraging noise.

"It started about 10 days ago. This is a very large department and we were very busy at the time, when Dr. Sterling happened to take a call from the Iowa State police. The police had a sudden death they were investigating and they wanted Dr. Sterling to do the forensic autopsy. Of course she agreed, we do them for the state police all the time and we usually rotate the autopsies among the staff. Since she was the one who took the call, she agreed to do it. Less than an hour later, we got a call from the Lloyds of London Insurance Company. They'd had a life insurance claim filed by the heirs of Randolph Myers Sanford. I'm sure you've heard the name. One of the wealthiest men in the quadrant. His sudden death, the amount of the pay out and the fact that he was still such a young man, only 42, alarmed them. They, too, asked Dr. Sterling to do an extensive forensic autopsy. She explained that she was already doing one for the state police, but they insisted that they needed a separate one. They would pay her as a consultant to do the second one. The heirs, cousins I believe, since he was not married nor had children, objected strongly, but the insurance company told them there would be no pay out without the proper autopsy."

"How much was the insurance pay out, Dr. Snyder?"

Snyder cleared his throat. "10 million credits." He looked at Jim. "I know, unbelievable. However, I was given to understand that Mr. Sanford was a billionaire several times over. His money is invested in his world-wide corporations and I understand his will pretty much ties up all the money in his many business. He employed thousands of people world-wide, and he said he wanted to make sure that his businesses and his employees would continue to work with or without him."

"Was there some doubt about the cause of death, Dr. Snyder? Why were the police brought in?"

"As I understand it, Captain, it was at the request from his board of directors; they are very concerned because of his young age, the suddenness of his death, and the fact that his health was excellent according to his last physical examination which at his request, was made public to all his CFOs, his share holders, and his employees. It was certified by three separate physicians from John Hopkins."

"What did Violet find?" asked Jim.

"That I don't know, Captain. Usually it takes two to three days for such an extensive examination of the body; we test enzymes, blood, tissue, brain, skin, spleen, heart, lungs, bone, everything, really."

"Dr. Sterling and I briefly discussed the autopsy; she told me she was almost finished with the police report. When she turned in that report she would start with the Lloyds of London autopsy. She put Mr. Snyder's body is stasis until then."

"And what happened?"

Dr. Snyder looked troubled. "It was the next day when I began to notice that Dr. Sterling was not behaving as usual. She's usually a very happy outgoing person, but something changed."

"In what way?" asked Jim, a knot forming in his gut. He was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

"She would jump every time the comm beeped, she was hyper vigilant, then she asked us not to let anyone into her office, or indeed into the lab without her prior approval. I asked her if there was anything wrong. She told me she was fine, but I knew she wasn't. She was pale, she had circles under her eyes, and she didn't smile or laugh or share stories about her baby, Davy, like she's always done with us. I grew very concerned. Even after her husband died, she wasn't like that, Captain Kirk. She grieved and she was sad, but this was different." Dr. Snyder looked at Jim, his eyes deeply troubled. "Then a few mornings ago, she came in with her uniform torn, lacerations on her arms and legs, and a gash on her forehead, and she looked frightened, Captain; I could tell she was afraid. Her appearance was very alarming. I took her to the back and cleaned her lacerations and her forehead, got her another uniform and forced her to go home."

"What the hell happened, Dr. Snyder?"

"She told me she had been in a shuttle accident; that her shuttle had been side swiped, and she was thrown to the side of the shuttle. Davy was with her, she was taking him to day care, but thank God he was fine, he was securely strapped in. Traffic police didn't catch the shuttle that side swiped her, but they're still looking."

"The very next morning, she commed me that she was not coming to work and she was taking her vacation time immediately. She said the police autopsy report and the Lloyd's report were not complete, so if anyone asked to tell them that I knew nothing about the reports, that she was on vacation and she would get back to them when she returned. That's the last time we spoke. I'm very worried about Dr. Sterling, Captain. We don't know what to think, this behavior is most unlike her. The police and the insurance companies have both contacted me and I told them exactly what she said. As you can imagine, they were not too happy." Dr Snyder, looking very unhappy, sat back and looked at Jim.

"I can see why you're worried, Dr. Snyder, and now so am I. As you said, this behavior is not like Violet at all."

Bones came in just then and Jim stood up. "Jim, this place is just amazin", said McCoy. His blue eyes glowed with enthusiasm. "Dr. Snyder thanks so much for letting me see everything. You must be very proud of your staff and your facility. I've gotten some great ideas to start usin' on the _Enterprise._"

Dr. Snyder beamed at Bones' high praise. "Thank you, Dr. McCoy. We are very proud of out department and of our wonderful staff. I'm only sorry Dr. Sterling is not here to hear you." He glanced at Jim with somber eyes.

Jim shook his hand. "We won't take up more of your time, Dr. Snyder. Thank you for seeing us and for telling me about Violet. I now share your concern. Let me see what I can find out, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"I certainly appreciate that, Captain. I know you have many more resources available to you than I do. Please comm me anytime at any hour if I can be of any further help. Dr. Sterling means the world to many of us here," he added wistfully.

Jim and McCoy walked out of the hospital in silence. Once inside the shuttle, Jim filled Bones in on what Dr. Snyder told him. "So it has something to do with that autopsy, Bones. We have to find out more about this Randolph Myers Sanford and his heirs. Not to put to fine a point on it, but ten million credits is a great motive for murder. Did you find out anything of interest from Violet's staff?"

"Everyone I spoke to had nothing but good things to say about her, Jim. Apparently, she runs a tight ship, but she's fair and impartial, she doesn't play favorites among her staff, her door is always open and she stands behind her people. They told me she took her husband's death hard, they hadn't been married all that long, but she didn't bring her grief to work. Several people commented on how brilliant she is and how much integrity she has. I don't think her husband left her much, but this job pays well, and Dr. Abbot mentioned she had bought a small house for herself and Davy."

"How did her husband die?" asked Jim.

"I didn't ask, Jim, but I think it was sudden. He was a researcher with an agricultural company I think."

Jim steered the shuttle absently; he sat silent as ideas flashed through his head. Suddenly he said, "Bones, what if there was a murder? What if Violet found out something when she did the autopsy? What if someone wants to stop her from turning in those reports?" What if those two men are the ones trying to silence her?"

"Jim, that's a lot of 'what ifs,' " said McCoy, protesting. "And we have no facts to back up any of those 'what ifs'."

"Yeah, but she disappeared for a reason, Bones. She left Davy with Ma for a reason, and my guts tell me it's about the autopsy findings. I think we need to talk to Gavin and have him check out that Sanford guy, and those heirs. As soon as we get home, I'll comm him."

Bones looked at him with apprehension. When Jim's voice took on that staccato tone, all his crew knew that sometimes things were about to get really scary.

* * *

1** See Hostages and Ring of Treason **

******Please take a moment to review, your feed back is appreciated.**


	10. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 10

A** Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 10**

**Who Is This Child? (The Donkey Song) Lyrics**

**I'm not the wisest of donkeys****  
****But I work really hard for my hay****  
****I carry and pull and my burden is full****  
****Then I rest at the end of the day****  
****I rest at the end of the day**

**Gerry Asmus**

Jim parked the shuttle in the back field and he and Bones walked up to the farmhouse. It was only mid morning and everything looked peaceful. The back door was locked. _Good,_ he thought. "Ma, Spock, we're back!" he called.

His mother came hurrying to the door and unlocked it. "Jim, Leonard! We didn't expect you back this early. I'm so glad you're back. Did you find out anything useful?

Jim carefully locked the door behind him." Yes, Ma, we found out a lot. Let me get some coffee first, and we'll go in the living room and Bones and I'll tell you everything."

Uhura was on the floor playing tickle toes with Davy and the baby was laughing, that deep baby belly laugh that made everyone smile. The baby looked up as they walked in. "Ji," he said and held out his arms to be carried. Jim handed Bones his coffee mug and lifted him up in his arms. He cuddled the baby close and kissed the soft baby curls; his eyes were somber as he sat down on the sofa.

Spock glanced at McCoy's serious face and the look on Jim's face and felt an illogical frisson of apprehension. Whatever news Jim had brought from Iowa City was not good news, he radiated tension and worry. He walked over and sat by Jim, a slim, silent bastion of calm. If nothing else, his moral support might help ease Jim's obvious worry and turmoil.

Jim looked over at his mother. "I'm afraid what we found out isn't good, Ma." He told them what Dr. Snyder had shared with them and saw the look of sorrow and distress that came over his mother's face.

"Oh Jim, no! That poor girl. Violet must have been so terrified for Davy."

"I know, Ma. It's no wonder she ran, she had to protect Davy. Damn it! Where can she be hiding?" Jim ran his hand through his sandy hair in frustration, "Ma, I've been thinking that if Gavin is willing to help again, we need to find out a lot more about Sanford and his heirs. Gavin probably has access to information about him that's not on any news nets and the more we know about him the better."

"Gavin will help, Jim." Winona spoke with certainty. "You think that he was murdered, don't you?"

"Yeah, Ma. I think so, and I think Violet found out how it was done when she did the autopsy and that's why her life and Davy's was threatened." Jim looked down at the baby on his lap, and felt a surge of pure rage rise in him. To know that the life of this beautiful child was in danger, that Violet feared for her own life and the life of her baby, was intolerable.

Peter, coming in from feeding Sorrel, and always sensitive to any unusual stress and tension in his immediate environment, looked at the anxious faces in the room and a worried look came over his face. He hesitated at the doorway, and then slowly walked over to sit next to Spock and his Uncle Jim. Spock looked down at the tense little face and took the small hand in his own warm one; he could feel Peter's anxiety and his general sense of uneasiness. He cast a warning glance at Jim who nodded imperceptibly in understanding. McCoy too, saw the child's set face and tense body, and knew it was time to change the conversation.

"Winona, it's warmed up some, and I'm really dyin' to see you ride that donkey. What say, we do that before lunch. It's a beautiful day outside, the sun's shinin' and I bet Davy would love a ride on Dapple."

Jim's face lightened. "Bones, that's a great idea. Ma, remember when dad would take us on those long sleigh rides? He turned to Peter. "We would get the big sleigh out and harness Ginger and Dad and Sam would take turns holding the reins. For a long time I was too little to do it and I remember how excited I was the first time dad told me I could take the reins. What do you say, Ma? I'll take us for a sleigh ride and you can ride Dapple. What do you think, Davy boy?" Jim bounced Davy on his knee and the baby squealed in delight.

"I say yes," said Winona smiling. "Dapple needs the exercise and Davy will love it."

"Nyota, Spock, let's get the sleigh out of the barn and give a cleaning and we'll harness Ginger with her Christmas bells bridle. Spock, you're going to love this. Sleigh riding is a different very different experience from any other type of transport, and you'll be warm under all the sleigh blankets." Jim put Davy down on the floor and the baby stood still for a minute, his chubby little legs solid beneath him. He looked at Uhura, still sitting on the floor, and to her delight, he took a step toward her, then another, and then a third. He sat down suddenly, a look of surprise on his little face.

"Davy! You walked all by yourself," clapped Uhura. "What a big boy!" She set him back on his feet and he walked into her arms. Smiling, she glanced over at Winona and saw with surprise that her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Winona, what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, Nyota," Winona sniffed a little, 'it's just that Violet missed it. She missed her baby's first steps. That's such a milestone for a mother, and it made me sad for a minute. I remember how excited I was when Sam and then Jim took their first baby steps alone."

Jim gave her a consoling hug. "It's ok, Ma. Don't be sad. When Violet comes back there'll be many more Davy milestones for her to enjoy."

"I know, dear. That's what I keep telling myself. "

Jim said, "I'll be right back, just let me talk to Gavin for a minute and then we'll get our coats, get out the sleigh and get Ginger and Dapple ready."

He went into the office, commed Gavin, and filled him in on his meeting with Dr. Snyder. Gavin listened carefully. "I think you may be right about the autopsy findings, Jim. Let me see what I can find on Sanford and his estate. It'll probably be this afternoon before I can get back to you. By the way, nothing yet on those two men, but I've just started the criminal search."

"Gavin, you're using a lot of SIS computer time, are you ok doing this?"

"Absolutely, Jim. As long as I get my work done, no one here questions what I'm doing. I have unlimited computer access, so don't give it a second thought. We have to do all we can to find Davy's mother before those two goons find her."

"That's our main priority, Gavin. We'll talk again this afternoon. Thanks, Gavin. Kirk out."

Everyone had put on their coats, hats and gloves by the time Jim finished with Gavin. Winona had changed into her brown cords since she always rode Dapple without a saddle, just a wool blanket under her.

They pulled the big sleigh out of the barn and cleaned off the dust from the seats. Winona's heavy quilts were brought out to keep everyone warm. Then Jim brought Ginger out put his bell harness on and hitched him to the sleigh. Winona led Dapple out of the barn and put the bridle on the docile animal. Nyota came out of the house with two carafes of hot chocolate, milk for Davy, along with mugs, cookies, slices of fruit cake and napkins all carefully wrapped and cushioned in a big basket.

"Bless you, Nyota. You're a woman after my own heart," said Bones, sniffing appreciatively. His southern gallantry was never more present than when good food was offered.

"No use us starving on the road," she teased back as she sat in the back seat with him, Peter between them. Spock got in the front and Bones handed him a quilt.

"Winona got on Dapple and patted his neck gently. "Jim, dear, Davy will sit right here between my legs." Jim took the baby and straddled him on Dapple. He held him securely as she took a long silk scarf and criss-crossed it around Davy and then wrapped it around her waist twice. "There now, Davy, you can't fall off. We're going for a ride, sweetheart," she said into the small ear. "Let's go, Dapple." She nudged Dapple forward and the donkey obediently started forward. He walked firm footed and sedately in the snow.

McCoy, looking at them, thought he had never seen such a charming picture. He brought his camera out and took the holo. Davy's mother should see this; Winona astride the donkey with her legs dangling close to the ground, and Davy sitting in front of her, his arms waving in delight at this new experience.

"Go," said Davy, "go, go." Winona's silvery laughter rang out at the baby's delight.

"I'll want a copy of that, Bones," said Jim, smiling at the sight.

Jim got in the sleigh, shook the reins and with a silvery jingle from Ginger's bridle, the sleigh started to move." Jim urged Ginger into a slow trot and Dapple followed close beside the sleigh. Jim exchanged a happy smile with his mother, all love and amusement in his gaze.

Nyota couldn't resist. "Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way," she sang happily. "Jim this is so much fun!"

"Sure is, Jim boy." McCoy looked down at Peter's happy face, and patted his arm_. Just what the doctor ordered,_ he thought happily.

Jim looked over at Spock's bemused face. "All right, Spock? Not too cold for you?"

"I am fine, Jim. This mode of transportation is really quite delightful," he said, his dark eyes soft with enjoyment. "I am pleased to report that so far, all my interactions with snow have been most pleasant, and if fact, my entire visit here has been most gratifying. I am very pleased to be here, Jim."

Jim smiled."I'm glad, Spock. I was hoping that your time spent here at home with my family would be a positive experience for you." Jim thought back on his three years of friendship with Spock. The path of their friendship had not been easy for either of them. For Jim, the care and feeding of a Vulcan demanded patience, gentleness, perseverance, and fortitude. Sometimes it had only been Jim's innate stubbornness and the deep certainty that such a friendship would enrich his life profoundly, that had kept him from abandoning the effort. For Spock, it demanded that he place his absolute trust in Jim. Hardest of all though, it had demanded a willingness to dismantle his impenetrable Vulcan wall. Spock had done it slowly, hesitantly and carefully, one brick at a time over the three years until one day he realized that now he couldn't imagine his life without Jim's friendship in it. Jim looked at the peaceful, contented face beside him with sorrow tinged with fondness, and thought, _So many barren years, almost his whole adult life spent alone. _Well, thank God, those days were gone. Spock had friends now, loving, caring friends; Jim, Bones, Nyota, even Sulu and Chekhov, and the list was growing, Peter, and now his mom too, all loved and cherished him. The brick wall was being dismantled; still slowly, still carefully, but now it seemed to Jim, willingly.

Jim shook his head free from more introspection; _Later for that,_ he thought. With Ginger's bridle jingling merrily, he drove the sleigh into Birnam Woods and guided Ginger through the paths his dad had cleared long ago for just such a purpose. It was safer than being out in the open what with a stray shuttle flying around. After a while, he stopped Ginger and Winona reined in Dapple. "Whoa, Dapple," said Winona, patting the patient donkey. "Wo," repeated Davy. They all laughed, and Uhura passed the hot chocolate and snacks, milk and a cookie for Davy, and they ate in companionable silence, enjoying the white and green beauty all around them. Jim took a deep breath; his whole being was filled with gladness; then he turned the sleigh around and headed for home.

Jim helped Winona unwrap the happy Davy and he and Spock put the sleigh away. Peter and Bones led Ginger and Dapple back to their stalls and they went into the warmth of the farm house kitchen.

"I'll go change Davy, Winona, and then come help you with lunch," said Uhura.

"We'll all help, Winona," said McCoy. "What are we having today?"

"Mexican cheese enchiladas, if that's ok with everyone."

"Are you kiddin,' that sounds perfect," said McCoy_. Life is good, food is good, company is good_, _what more is there,_ he thought happily.

"Indeed," said Spock. "I have never enjoyed so many varied vegetarian dishes, Dr. Kirk. You are indeed a masterful cook."

Winona's cheeks grew pink at the praise. She loved to cook, and having such appreciative eaters was grist to her culinary mill.

The comm unit rang and Jim thinking it was Gavin hurried to answer it.

'May I please speak to Dr. Kirk?"

Even after so many years, Jim recognized that voice immediately. He felt his heart speed up in excitement. "Violet, it's me, it's Jim! I'm here at the farm with Ma for Christmas."

"Jim! Oh my God! It's so wonderful to hear your voice! It's been so long, I can't believe it! After so many years! You sound just the same, Jim. I'm so glad you're home with Winona, I'm sure she's thrilled. Jim, I wish I had more time to speak with you right now, but please, I need to talk with your mother, it's very important."

"Violet, it's all right, don't worry. Ma and I, we know about Davy, we know he's your son." There was a profound silence on the other end of the comm. "Does anyone else know?" Violet whispered; she sounded terrified.

"No one knows, no one else has even seen Davy. He's perfectly safe here with us, Violet. We're taking very good care of him." Jim heard a sobbing breath on the other end and his heart clenched inside his chest. "Violet," he whispered, his hands clenching the comm unit. "Please tell me where you are, I'll come get you. You'll be safe here, I promise."

"Jim, dear, lunch is ready." He looked up to see his mother at the door, her eyes suddenly wide with shock at the realization that he was speaking with Violet. "Violet, please," he said again, "let me come get you."

They heard a shuddering breath. "I can't Jim; it's too dangerous, for me, for Davy, for you and Winona too. You don't know what's going on, it's bad, Jim."

"Violet," Winona's soft voice reached across the distance. "Please, please let Jim come for you, dear. We can help you. You'll be safe here at the farm house with us, and Davy needs you, Violet. He misses his mama."

"Winona, please tell me, how is my baby? I miss him so much." The whispered sadness and unshed tears in her voice were heartbreaking.

Winona too had tears in her eyes, but her voice was steady as she spoke. "He's just fine, Violet. He's the dearest, happiest, sweetest baby; we all love him so much, but he needs his mother, sweetheart. You need to be here with him. I promise you'll be safe here. Jim and three of his friends are here; four Star Fleet officers from the _Enterprise _will keep you and Davy safe, they'll keep us all safe. Please say you'll let Jim pick you up, Violet."

"I don't know, Winona….I don't know what to do. As long as Davy's safe, it doesn't much matter about me."

"Don't ever say that! Of course it matters, Violet. Davy needs his mother." Jim's voice was fierce. "Let me come get you, I have a shuttle.. Just tell me where you are and I'll come. Let me help."

"I have to think. Jim, please, give me a little time to think. I had this all planned out; how to keep Davy safe, how to keep myself safe. It's just hard to think right now. I'll comm you again tomorrow. I have to go; I've been here talking too long already. Winona kiss my sweet baby for me."

"No, don't go! Violet! Violet!" But Jim knew he was talking to dead air. He hit the comm desk hard and ran his hand down his face in frustration. He looked at his mother; she had tears running silently down her face. He got up and took her in his arms trying to give as well as receive some comfort. "Don't cry, Ma. At least we know she's all right, that's something. Damn, why wouldn't she tell me where she is?" He sighed tiredly. "Come on, Ma, let's go tell the others she's all right for now."

Uhura was on the floor with Davy playing patty cake with him on her lap. She had sent Peter to the kitchen ostensibly to set the table, but mostly to keep him away from whatever unknown news Jim would have for them.

Jim looked at the kitchen and said quietly, "It was Violet, checking on Davy. It's all right," he held up his hand to stop the rush of questions, "she's fine for right now. She wouldn't tell us where she is, too scared, but she's going to comm again. I'll update Gavin when he calls and I just hope he's found out something useful. Let's go eat your delicious food, Ma. Come on, Davy, time to eat." He picked up the baby from Uhura and carried him to his high chair.

"Eee," he grinned up at Jim, gurgling happily.

After lunch, Winona put Davy down for a nap, and Jim went out to shovel the snow that had accumulated on the front walk. He needed strong physical exertion to tame the high level of frustration he was feeling. He was soon dripping with sweat and stopped to take off his heavy coat. "Jim, it is not advisable for you to remove your coat in this temperature, you will get chilled." The sound of Spock's soft baritone voice stopped him. "I'm hot Spock," Jim said irritably.

"Wouldn't it be more logical and prudent to stop shoveling for a few minutes and cool your body by resting?"

Jim huffed a small laugh. "Yes, 'mother', much more logical." He grinned as Spock's reproachful look. "All right, Spock, I'll rest for a few minutes." He leaned his body on the standing shovel. "What are you doing out here, anyway, it's pretty cold."

"Looking for you. Jim, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Spock. Just frustrated and worried about Violet being out there alone and defenseless."

"Your friend seems to have managed very well so far, Jim. I am confident that she will continue to do so until you have convinced her to come here to your home."

"Are you so sure that I'm going to convince her, Spock?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will, Jim. When have you ever failed to convince anyone to do what you want them to do?"

"Uh, I don't know, Spock. I haven't exactly kept count."

"I _have_ kept count, and to my certain knowledge in the three years I have known you, you have been successful 100 percent of the time. So put your worry and concern aside, Jim. Davy's mother will soon come."

Jim felt something ease in him, and he gave Spock a brilliant smile. "Spock, my friend, how do you always know what to say to make me feel better."

Winona's head peeked out the front door. "Jim," she called. "Gavin's on the comm. He's found out about the two men."

Jim set the shovel by the door. "Come on, Spock, maybe it's time for some action at last."

**Please take the time to review. Thank you. **


	11. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 11

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 11**

**O Winter! ruler of the inverted year, . . . I crown thee king of intimate delights, **

**Fireside enjoyments, home-born happiness, **

**And all the comforts that the lowly roof Of undisturb'd Retirement, **

**and the hours Of long uninterrupted evening, know.**

**William Cowper**

Jim took off his coat and gloves went into the office and sat at the comm. "I'm here, Gavin. What did you find out?"

"I found them, Jim. It didn't take long. They have a very long history with the police in many cities. The other thing I discovered is that they have very good expensive attorneys; many arrests, but no convictions: extortion, attempted murder, murder, assault, theft, you name it, they've done it and gotten away with it. You were right, Jim, they are brothers, Frank and Tom Clancy, 36 and 37 years old. Their rap sheet goes back to when they were juveniles. Came from a decent family background, professional parents, middle class, good schools, concerned teachers, but they all gave up on them long ago. The family tried everything with the boys, interventions, counseling, changing schools, nothing worked. They were originally from Boston, but the boys left home in their late teens, and their last known address was New Jersey. They are strictly contract hires. You pay them, they'll do it. I'm sending all this to your padd."

"Thanks Gavin, good work. Any leads on where they might be in this neck of the woods?"

'Not so far, but I'm working on it, Jim. I'm also working on finding out all we can about Sanford and his heirs. The man had more money than some off world planets; but from what I've found out, he didn't get much joy from it, he had no close family, not much of a social life, and not many friends. Guess money really doesn't buy happiness, at least that much of it. Any more news from your end?"

'Yeah, we finally heard from Violet. She called to check on Davy. Ma and I talked to her earlier. She's in hiding somewhere, but she refused to tell us where. I tried to convince her to let me go pick her up, that she's safer here with us, but she's too frightened. It's Davy, she's terrified about. Ma and I reassured her as much as we could. We told her that there are four trained Star Fleet officers here to protect her and Davy, but we couldn't convince her. She said she'll call again tomorrow."

"I hope you convince her, Jim. These guys are really bad news. They won't stop until they find her. She has to understand that they're professionals, if they don't carry out their contract, they don't get paid. It's a business for them, pure and simple."

Jim sighed. "I know, Gavin. When she calls tomorrow we'll do our best. I want to talk with my CMO and my mother about what they think of the idea of having Davy in front of the comm. He's really starting to talk a lot and I was hoping if she hears him, she'll want to come home. I just don't want to do anything that will upset or traumatize Davy or Violet. Davy's been so happy here with us, and besides that, Ma would kill me if that baby was unhappy or upset."

"Yeah, that's a tricky one, Jim. Wouldn't want to upset Winona, that's for sure, but it may help turn the tide in our favor with Violet. Let me know what happens, ok? I'll get back to you as soon as I find out more about Sanford, who the heirs are and the exact amount of the insurance."

"I will, thanks, Gavin." Jim said, carefully keeping the smile out of his voice at Gavin's 'our favor.' Gavin was totally invested in this mission and for that he was profoundly grateful. They needed all the help they could get to help Violet. "Kirk out."

_Might as well check on the ship while I'm here_, he thought, _although I'm sure everything's fine or else Scotty would have commed me. _While he waited for the comm link to connect to the Enterprise, he realized that surprisingly he didn't really miss being on the ship_. First time that's ever happened, _he thought. He also realized that this had to do with his profound mental and physical exhaustion from several very difficult missions in the last six months, starting with the treason ring and his unresolved trauma and terror at seeing Spock dead beneath his hands.**1** He thought too, that having his best friends here with him, and spending time with Peter and his mother now that the worst of their grief about Sam and Aurelan was behind them, added to his happiness at having this time at home. Also, he had to admit, Violet's predicament was keeping him focused on something other than the _Enterprise._ _Just what I needed_, he thought, _time to regroup, relax, refresh._

The comm beeped. "Scotty, how are things? Everything going all right?"

"Aye, Captain. Dinna' worry yourself, sir. All is peaceful here. We miss you, sir, all of you, but we're doing jist fine. Mr. Sulu and I, we're managing well."

"Excellent, Scotty. I'm sure you are. Keep up the good work, and I'll check back again in a couple of days. Tell everyone hello from all of us."

"Aye, sir. My regards to your mother, Captain."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. Kirk out."

Jim went back to the living room. "Ma, I think it's time the chief cook had a break, you've been cooking every day. Let's order in, we can have Italian from Salvatore's. What do you say?"

"That's a lovely idea, Jim! I'd love some Italian" said Winona. "Mr. Salvatore will send it or one of you can pick it up. Let me order for everyone and call it in. You won't be disappointed; everything at Salvatore's is delicious and freshly made. Mr. Spock, I'll order something meatless for you."

"We'll pick it up, Ma, it'll be faster. Peter and I will go. Ok, Squirt? Give you a chance to ride in the shuttle again. Meanwhile, Peter, why don't you go feed the animals so you won't have to when we get back."

Once Peter was out of the house, and his mother back from ordering, Jim quickly updated them on all that Gavin had reported about the contract killers. "We have to convince Violet that she's safer here than anywhere else. Ma, do you have any idea where she could be?"

"No, dear, I don't. Her parent's home was sold, and the new owners are living there, and she certainly wouldn't hide in her own home where ever that is."

"No, not there for sure." Jim's brow furrowed in concentration; where could she be hiding?

"Jim," Spock's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I believe Davy's mother would hide somewhere close by, most probably here in Riverside because she would want to be close to Davy."

"I agree," said Uhura. "If I were Davy's mother, that's what I'd do."

" I think so too," said McCoy. Mothers with babies are very protective; it's hard-wired into them, so she probably is close by."

Speculation stopped when Peter came back from the barn and Jim put on his coat. "Let's go, Squirt, by the time we get to Salvatore's the food will be ready."

Darkness had fallen, and the night sky was clear, bright with stars and the almost full moon climbing up over the horizon. Peter walked close to his Uncle Jim, happy to have this time alone with him. Jim looking at the happy small face beside him, decided that keeping that contented look on Peter's face was now a priority; he'd be sure to spend more time alone with Peter.

"Are you enjoying having company for Christmas, Squirt?"

"Oh yes, Uncle Jim. I'm glad Mr. Spock, Dr. Bones and Ms Uhura are here. Noni is too. We like company a lot. Even though I write to them and they write me back, it's not the same as when I'm with them to talk to them; I miss them." He looked up at his Uncle, his hazel eyes wistful, "but I miss you the most, Uncle Jim. I wish I could be on the ship with you."

Jim swallowed hard, his heart constricting. This child had lost so much, his father and mother, his home, his friends;**2** it was a miracle he was doing as well as he was. Thanks to his mother and Bones' care, Spock's gentle attention and tutelage, Uhura's affection, and Jim's love, Peter was well along in his healing process. "Maybe one of these days you will be on the ship with me, Squirt," Jim said hugging the child close.

Jim guided the shuttle up above the house. It was a beautiful night for flying; the moon loomed large over head and he did a fly over the farm just for the fun of it and headed west. Peter turned his head to see the farm-house and barn from that height and suddenly said, "Uncle Jim, there's that shuttle, it's flying over Birnam Woods again and they have a huge spot light going back and forth."

Jim went on high alert; climbed higher and made a tight 360 degree turn to see Birnam Woods. He could see the spot light going back and forth across the woods. He would not risk going back with Peter beside him, but he flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Spock."

"Spock here, Captain."

"Spock, the shuttle is back, it's over Birnam Woods, and they have a spot light."

"No one is to go outside, understood? And be sure to lock the back and front doors. Have your Phasers handy just in case."

"Understood. Are you and Peter all right, Jim?"

"Yes Spock, we're heading west to Riverside. I think I know a way to discourage these guys. I'm sick and tired of them coming around the farm. I'll get back to you in a little while. Spock, stay alert."

"Yes, Jim. Spock out."

Jim looked at Peter as he headed to Riverside and was relived to see that there was no worry on Peter's face.

"Where are we going, Uncle Jim?"

"We're going to the Police Department, Peter. Those men are trespassing and I want the police to check them out. We'll stop there first before picking up our food."

Jim brought the shuttle down behind the Riverside Police Department. It was an old red brick building, solid and square. Jim was very familiar with it from certain escapades that he and Sam had gotten into as school boys. The Riverside police had been tolerant and mostly amused by their small transgressions, but his mom and dad had not felt the same. He wondered if Peter would enjoy those stories, and if his mom would mind if he shared them.

They walked into the warmth of the front office and the receptionist behind the glass wall opened the window and greeted them warmly. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to talk to someone about trespassers on my mother's property, " Jim smiled at the pretty young woman who smiled back.

"Certainly, let me get someone. Your name, please?"

"Jim Kirk, my mother's name is Winona Kirk. Her farm is just east of Riverside."

The receptionist closed the window, spoke into her comm unit and nodded. "Please take a seat, someone will be with you in a moment."

The side door opened and a tall man wearing the uniform of the Riverside Chief of Police came through the door his face wreathed in a huge smile. "Jim, Jim Kirk! How the hell are you?"

"Jonathon! I heard from Ma that you were the new Chief. Congratulations!. Don't know if you've met my nephew, Peter, Sam's boy. He lives with Ma at the farm now. Peter, this is my friend and the Chief of Police, Jonathon Romaine." Jim's eyes darted a covert warning glance at the Chief, who nodded in understanding.

"Peter, a pleasure to meet you. Knew your dad very well, he was a very fine person. Come on in to my office, Jim. Guess you're visiting your mom for Christmas?'

"Yeah, Christmas leave after three years, Jonathon. Brought some of my _Enterprise _friends with me. Ma loves the company. Sure hope you'll get to meet them."

"Your mom always did like having company, Jim, and us kids hanging around all the time. Maybe we can meet up for dinner one of these evenings if you're going to be here a while. Now how can I help you?"

"Jonathon, we're having a problem with two men trespassing on the property, and in fact they're trespassing now in Birnam Woods, we just saw them there with a search light." Jim told the Chief about all the incidents with the two men; their wish to look around the farm, how their shuttle had flown over them after their ice skating, how they had searched the woods and then this evening's sighting.

The Chief looked troubled. "I don't like the sound of this, Jim. Wonder who they're looking for? And why are they concentrating around your mom's acreage?"

"It's obvious they're up to nothing good, Jonathon and it's a worry for Ma and me too. Those guys looked tough and mean."

"Let me send a couple of officers over there. Hopefully they're still there and we can question them." He spoke into his comm unit to his patrol officers, directed them to the farm and asked them to report back to him personally.

"I can see why it'd worry you Jim, and your mother too. I know she and young Peter are pretty isolated out there, so I make it a point to have my patrols fly by the farm a couple of times a week at random times; don't know if your mom told you, but it's my policy to check on the outlying farms often."

"No, I didn't know, but I'm happy you're doing it, Jonathon. You know how independent Ma is and Peter here is great company for her, but it will ease my mind when I'm back on the ship to know you're doing that. Let me know what your officers find out. Peter and I are picking up our dinner at Salvatore's, so I'm available to come back here if you need me. Let me give you my comm code in case you need it."

The Chief shook hands with Jim and Peter and saw them to the door. "Great to see you, Jim. It's been too long since you were home. Give my best to your mom. Bye, Peter."

"Uncle Jim, did you go to school with the Chief or was it my dad?"

"I did, Peter. We hung out all through our school years. Your dad was several years ahead of us in school, but he always had time for us little kids. Chief Romaine's a good guy, one of the best. I'm glad you got to meet him. Come on Squirt, let's get our food."

Salvatore's was always full, no matter what day of the week it was. The restaurant had a renowned state-wide reputation for fine Italian food. It was a family run business and Papa Salvatore ran a tight ship. Home made pasta made by Mama Salvatore, who was helped in this most serious endeavor only by employees personally trained by her. Salvatore's used only the freshest of vegetables; their meats, chicken, and fish were flown in daily, and the wine had to pass muster by Giovanni (Gio) Salvatore, whom Papa had sent away to school to become a sommelier. Their two daughters were also involved in the business, one was an accountant and kept the books, the other was the chef, CIA trained, as well as Mama Salvatore trained. Marie had once told Jim that the CIA had been a piece of cake compared to Mama. Jim had known the family from early childhood, and Marie, had been a good friend of both Jim and Violet all through school.

As he and Peter walked in, the well remembered wonderful smell enveloped him. Papa spotted him at once. "Jim! mio figlio! Welcome home!" He was grabbed by the shoulders and kissed soundly first on one cheek and then the other. "Mama," he called, "Jim is here!" Mama came running and hugged Jim tightly. "Jim, how wonderful you are home! Your mama, she must be so happy! Marie, come out, Jim is here!" she called to her daughter who was in the kitchen. Marie came out, wiping her hands and she and Jim grinned happily at each other. "Marie, how are you?" He gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek which she returned enthusiastically. "How are the children, Ma says you and Thomas have three now, right?"

"Three beautiful little hellions, that's what we have." She smiled her Madonna smile. "Oh Jim, it's so lovely you're home. Our Riverside Star Ship Captain, we are so very proud of you! Look." On the wall behind the bar was a huge holo poster of the _Enterprise_ with the command crew ringed around her, and Jim at the center of the command circle.

Jim blushed furiously at the sight. Marie, Papa and Mama looked fondly at him, pride in their faces. Marie just laughed at his embarrassment. "What did you expect, you're Riverside's most famous son."

"Ah, well," muttered Jim hideously embarrassed. _Change of subject needed desperately here,_ he thought frantically. "Papa, Mama, Marie, have you met Peter, Sam's son?"

"Of course we have, Jim. Your mama she comes in often and brings Peter, right Peter?" said Mama.

Peter nodded, grinning. He loved Mama Salvatore.

"So Jim, how long are you here for?" asked Papa.

"For a month, Papa."

"Good, good! You come in and have dinner while you're here, ok? Now, here is your order that you called in, nice and hot. Your mama she said you brought friends, so I put in some extra bread and dipping sauce and a bottle of wine too."

"Thank you, Papa. How much do I owe you?"

"No, No, Jim. Not tonight. Tonight Marie, Gio, Mama and I, we are so proud to have you home, this is our gift to you to celebrate your home coming."

"Papa, no, it's too much," said Jim, overcome by the generosity of these good people.

'No Jim," said Mama, "nothing is too much for you and your friends. Take it caro amico. We insist, please give us the pleasure."

Jim looked at the dear eager faces in front of him, and gave in. "Grazie, mio caro amicos."

Mama beamed. "You still remember the Italian that Marie taught you, Jim."

Jim chuckled, looking at Marie. "Of course I do. She used to knuckle me on the head if I didn't remember what she taught me and pronounce it right."

Marie gave a delighted peal of laughter. "I had totally forgotten about that. So glad that teaching technique made it stick in your head, Jim."

"We better get going, the food is going to get cold. Thank you again. We'll be back for dinner soon, and I hope you all will join us. I want my friends to get to know you."

"Of course, Jim. Just call ahead and we'll reserve a big table for all of us." Jim was engulfed once again in hugs and kisses and Peter's head was tousled as they left.

_So much love_, thought Jim, gratefully. It warmed him from head to toe.

They got in the shuttle and took off and his comm rang. "Kirk here."

"It's Jonathon. My officers just reported in. They ran into trouble at Birnam Woods. When they tried to stop and question the shuttle, the occupants opened phaser fire on the police shuttle! My officers are ok, but it would be good for you to check in with your family at home, Jim."

Jim's heart sank as he drew a deep breath; he looked over at Peter who looked back at him anxiously. "Will do, Jonathon. Kirk out."

**1 See "Ring of Treason"**

2 **TOS episode "Operation Annihilate" **


	12. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 12

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 12**

**Sweet dreams, form a shade  
O'er my lovely infant's head!  
Sweet dreams of pleasant streams  
By happy, silent, moony beams!**

**William Blake**

Jim spoke into his communicator. "Kirk to Spock."

"Yes Jim?"

"Spock, is everything all right at the house?" Jim's voice was tight.

Spock's quick ear caught the timbre of stress in Jim's voice. "Yes, Jim. Has something happened? Are you and Peter all right?" Spock's voice had deepened with concern.

"Yes, Spock, we're fine, but there was Phaser fire exchanged between the police patrol shuttle and the two men; they were in Birnam Woods again, this time with a search light. We stopped at the police department and told the Chief and he sent a patrol to investigate. I just wanted to check if everything was quiet at home."

"We are fine here, Jim. There is no need for concern. Are you on your way home now?"

Jim lips twitched at the subtle 'it would be best if you came home now' message behind the actual words.

"Yes, we're about to land. Peter and I brought a fine dinner, right, Squirt?" Jim glanced at the child, and touched the shining fair head, hoping to ease any lingering worry. "See you in a few minutes, Spock."

Peter nodded at his Uncle Jim, relaxed once more now that home was in sight and dinner forthcoming.

Jim landed the shuttle and quickly scanned the perimeter. All was quiet, the moon was high now and it cast a silvery glow on the ground and he could see clearly. He picked up the large bag of food and they walked to the house. He was not surprised to see Spock walking out to meet them.

Jim gave him a brief tight smile. "Hey Spock," he murmured softly. "Seems things got more interesting after Chief Romaine became aware of those guys in the woods and sent the patrol."

"Indeed," said Spock, eyeing his Captain closely, seeing the tension in the tight line of his shoulders. Peter, he saw, seemed untroubled by what had transpired. He took hold of Peter's small hand and walked beside him. Through the touch he could tell that the child's mind was undisturbed and he glanced at Jim and gave him a tiny reassuring nod. He heard Jim give a soft sigh in relief.

The light streaming from the kitchen was a welcome sight. Jim carefully locked the door behind him and put the food on the table and walked into the living room. "Dinner has arrived," he said cheerfully, "and it smells great. Let's eat before it gets cold. We'll talk later."

Everyone came to sit around the table enticed by the wonderful smell of Italian goodness and Winona sat Davy in the high chair. Jim set out the bread, dipping sauce and entrees, and gave Davy some bread and pasta which the baby grabbed with glee and stuffed in his mouth. "Not so fast, Davy, don't be greedy," Jim laughed. "Ma, the Salvatore's sent all this as a gift. Papa wouldn't let me pay for any of it. I told him we'd all have dinner together in a few days. They all look wonderful. Marie is as beautiful as ever, even after three kids. I didn't get to see Gio though, he wasn't there," he added.

"He was probably on a wine buying trip. Papa sends him out pretty often now. The restaurant is getting a reputation for serving fine wines as well as wonderful food."

After dinner, Winona brought around a tray of hot chocolate and cookies to enjoy around the fire. Davy, trying his new-found ability to walk, toddled happily from person to person. "I better get Davy ready for bed," she said picking him up off the floor.

"Let me do it, Winona,' said McCoy. "I want to give him a once over anyway, and this will be a good opportunity." He took the baby from her and went into her bedroom; they could hear the baby babbling, "Bo, Bo," as Bones carried him out.

"Nyota, when Leonard comes back, why don't you sing for us," said Winona. "Your singing is such a wonderful way to end our evening."

"Yes, Uhura," said Jim. He sat sipping his chocolate, with Peter close beside him. "That would be the perfect ending to our fine meal this evening."

"I will if Mr. Spock will accompany me," said Uhura, smiling at him.

"Of course, it will be my pleasure, Nyota." Spock picked up Sam's guitar which was always at the ready laying on the book-case against the wall, exactly as he had left it on his last trip home. He strummed it lightly and began to tune it. He looked expectantly at Uhura.

"This is a very old song, very beautiful, maybe just a little melancholy, but not too much, she said, smiling at them. "It's called "_Going Home_. Can you follow this, Mr. Spock?" She went over to Spock and hummed the tune softly to him and after a few bars he nodded.

"Davy's great; healthy as a little horse," said McCoy returning with the baby. "He's gained a half a pound, plus he's got two new teeth coming in." He chuckled. "This here is the happiest baby I've ever seen and he's really talkin' up a storm now."

Uhura smiled at McCoy whose blue eyes gleamed softly in the fire light as he set Davy back in Winona's lap to be rocked to sleep. She nodded at Spock, the fire highlighting the cheek bones in her beautiful face, and her rich contralto voice began softly.

Going home, going home  
I'm just going home  
Quiet light, some still day  
I'm just going home

It's not far, just close by  
Through an open door  
Work all done, care laid by  
Going to fear no more

Mother's there expecting me  
Father's waiting, too  
Lots of folk gathered there  
All the friends I knew.**1**

There was an appreciative silence. "That was beautiful, Nyota. I hope you'll sing that on the ship one of these days," said Jim. "Maybe for our Federation Day celebration. It would be perfect, the crew would love it."

"I'll be happy to, Jim. It's one of my favorite songs."

McCoy laughed, his blue eyes fond. "You say that about all the songs you sing, Nyota. I can see why though, they're all beautiful."

Winona glanced at her grandson sitting contentedly by Jim. "Peter, it's time for bed, sweetheart. Say goodnight to everyone."

Peter got up obediently. It had been a long day with lots of excitement and he was tired. He hugged and kissed his Uncle Jim goodnight and then went round to do the same with everyone else.

He hugged and kissed Spock goodnight and said, " Mr. Spock, I forgot to tell you that I got a letter from Lady Amanda this afternoon. She asked about Sorrel and about you and what we've done. I haven't answered her yet so I'll show it to you tomorrow, if you'd like to see it?"

"Indeed. I am most gratified to hear that my mother wrote to you, and I would enjoy reading the letter tomorrow. Goodnight Peter-kam, sleep well."

"I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in, Peter, after I put Davy down. You may read for half an hour if you'd like."

The child yawned and nodded sleepily, "Ok, Noni."

Spock looked at Winona. "I did not realize that Peter corresponded with my mother, Dr. Kirk."

Winona's dimple peeked out. "Peter has a very extensive correspondence list, Mr. Spock. He writes to your mother, to Jim, to you, to Nyota, to Dr. McCoy, to Mr. Scott, to T'Lane, and to Gavin. Occasionally he writes to Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekhov too. That's a lot for such a small boy, but he's very good about it, very conscientious about keeping in touch with the people he cares about, and everyone always answers his letters. I think it provides some sort of security and connections for him with the people he loves."

"I think you're right, Winona, and I think it's good for him to keep in contact with the people who mean so much to him," said Bones thoughtfully. "You know that separation and loss are what he fears the most, and this letter writing keeps him connected. The people he writes to, all love him, so it's a great feed back loop for him until he feels more secure. You and Jim both realize it may take a long time."

"I know, Leonard; but he's doing so much better and he hardly ever has a night mare now. You've helped him so much, Bones." Winona smiled gratefully at the doctor. "I better go tuck him in," she said. "He's probably reading."

"I think he'll be asleep before he finishes two pages," laughed McCoy. "That little kid doesn't stop the whole day long, wish I had his energy."

"I wonder how much longer it'll be before he'll want to stop kissing everyone goodnight," mused Jim. "He's grown so much since last summer."

"I don't think he'll stop, Jim; he'll probably always do it," said his mother. You and Sam never stopped. Even as teenagers when we had friends or family visiting, you two always kissed and hugged everyone good night, you two were never embarrassed about it. Peter's a very affectionate child and I wouldn't want that to ever change in him. And you're still a very "touchy feely" person, son. Peter's very like his Uncle Jim in that way." Winona smiled lovingly at her son.

Jim grinned back at his mother, got up and kissed her on the cheek to prove her point, as she took the sleeping Davy to bed.

"Be that as it may, I'll have to speak with Peter about Vulcan touch protocols, though," Jim said looking over at Spock. "I don't want him to make you uncomfortable, Spock."

"No, Jim, I would prefer that you do not do that. Peter is always gentle with his affection and his touch is never unwelcome. As he grows older he will learn these things by himself. There is no need for you to be concerned, Peter-kam and I understand each other very well," he said, his dark eyes soft and warm as he looked at Jim.

"All right, Spock, if you're sure," Jim smiled at his friend in gratitude. He was very reluctant to tamper with the affection and bond that Peter and Spock had formed during the hostage crisis.2 It had proved invaluable in protecting Peter's mind from further trauma, and Spock was apparently willing and at ease with keeping it that way.

"I think I'll take a walk around the house and the barn," Jim said very casually, putting on his coat. He could still feel the Phaser tucked deep down into his coat pocket. "I feel the need for some fresh air."

"Uh huh," said Bones, eyeing him knowingly. "it's 15 degrees out there and you want to get some fresh air?"

"I'll accompany you, Jim," said Spock. "I, too, feel the need for a walk."

"Oh my sainted aunt! You two are the limit, you know that?" Bones growled. "Who do you think you're foolin'? Just what happened out there that you haven't told us yet, and don't tell me nothin' cause I know better."

Winona coming back into the room looked questioningly at her son and Jim told them about the shuttle searching Birnam Woods and firing on the police patrol. "They're getting more aggressive and desperate to find Violet. We have to convince her to come here when she comms again tomorrow. It's obvious they think she's close by, but why they assume she's here, is the big question. First thing tomorrow morning I'm meeting with Jonathon Romaine and briefing him on what Gavin found out. Spock and I will be back in a few minutes. I just want to check around the house and the barn. Ma, do you have a good flash light?"

"I still have the big one your father always used; it's in the kitchen where it's always been." Winona opened her mouth to say 'be careful, Jim', but closed it again. Spock would be with Jim and there was no need for cautionary motherly warnings.

"Uhura, please come with us and lock the back door and wait for us in the kitchen. Just don't turn on any lights."

"Spock," Jim asked softly, as they stood outside the darkened kitchen. "You have your Phaser don't you?" His hazel eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he scanned the area.

"Affirmative."

"Ok, we'll walk around the house, check the barn, and then we'll walk through the main path of Birnam Woods. I'm not going to use the flashlight unless it's necessary,"

"My night vision is excellent, Jim, as is yours. I doubt we will need the flashlight with the moonlight as bright as it is."

They walked noiselessly around the farmhouse, the new fallen snow deadening the sound of their boots. Jim led the way to the barn, peered in and saw that Ginger and Dapple were sleepily munching their oats. He closed the barn door noiselessly. The chickens were quiet, always a good sign. They were better than an alarm system.

"Let's walk into the woods, Spock," Jim whispered. "I remember the area where the shuttle was searching. I know these woods like the back of my hand. Sam and I played in there almost every day for years." He led the way through one of the many paths into the woods keeping his eye on the ground, looking for anything unusual.

As he followed Jim, Spock allowed himself a moment to contemplate Jim's words. _What would it be like_, he thought, _to have a brother as a constant companion, a brother who watched over you, helped you when you needed him, and was so much a part of your life that you could not remember life without him. What would it be like to be allowed, with your brother, with friends after school, to have time for playing games and riding bicycles; what would it like to have cousins, aunts and uncles who shared meals, holidays, birthdays?_ For a moment, Spock felt a wholly illogical regret that he had known none of these things as a child. It was no wonder that Jim was the kind of man he was; honorable, brave, affectionate and selfless. Such had been the example for all his growing up years.

"Spock," Jim murmured, all senses on high alert, noting Spock's eyes hooded in introspection and his unusual silence. "Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

"No, Jim. I am well. I am just considering some memories that have come to mind," Spock answered softly.

"Want to share those memories with me, Spock? Whatever they are, they seem to be troubling you and you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Suddenly, in the distance, they heard the faint sound of a shuttle. "Damn it!" Jim looked up. "They're coming back. We'll have to run to the house before they spot us, Spock. I don't want them to even get an inkling that we're aware of what they're doing out here. It would be dangerous for Ma, Peter and Davy." They ran back through the path they had taken, their boots coming down hard on the snow, with only their breaths breaking the deep silence. They made it to the back door and Uhura unlocked and opened it.

"I hear it," she said quietly. Bones and Winona came to stand beside Jim and Spock at the screen door, and they listened intently. The shuttle came closer and they looked up to see that it only had its running lights on. Instead of going into Birnam Woods, it turned and came straight toward the back of the farm-house. "Get back!" Jim hissed urgently, and pushed the heavier wooden door shut and locked it. They went over to the kitchen window and peered through Winona's curtains. They saw the shuttle make a pass over the barn and then it turned, faced the back door and hovered there silently, menacingly. No one breathed. They could see the two men in the front seats and in the moonlight they looked sinister and threatening. Jim, pressed up against Spock's shoulder, felt him take a soft breath and put his hand in his coat pocket. Jim too, felt in his pocket for his Phaser, and he saw Uhura had hers in her hand already. The shuttle craft hovered in front of the door a minute more, than turned, climbed higher and sped toward Riverside. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Jim turned on the light. His face was dark with anger. He started pacing; back and forth, back and forth. "I don't like this! I don't like it at all! They must have some reason to think she's here, or else they would've given up. Tomorrow when she calls, we won't take no for an answer. Ma, we'll have Davy at the comm so she can hear him. At this point, I'll try anything." His voice was clipped and staccato; his "we're going into battle" voice.

"All right, son. We'll try, if Davy can't convince her, nothing will."

"I have an appointment with the Chief first thing tomorrow. I'll update him on this little escapade. I'll call Gavin and tell him what happened and see if he has that information on Sanford and the heirs. I'm sick of this and I'm not going to stand for it! We're here to enjoy our leave, and by God we're going to!" Jim frowned darkly at them, as if they were the ones to blame for the current state of affairs.

"Jim," Spock stood close and chided him gently. "We have done nothing except enjoy ourselves every day since we arrived here. It's illogical in the extreme to think that these men, just by their presence, could ruin our time here. We will, as we always do, get to the bottom of this situation, and we will continue to enjoy our stay here with you, Dr. Kirk and Peter, so please do not worry so."

At Spock's words, Jim stopped pacing and looked into the reproachful eyes. Translation: _Jim, please get over your snit, we're all having a great time, and throwing a tantrum about these men won't help anything_. _We'll figure this out just like we always do._

Bones looked at Jim knowingly. _Jim boy_, _you've been gently Vulcan slapped; good for you, Spock, _he thought. There was nothin' worse than the _Enterprise_ Captain in a royal snit over a perceived or real threat to his ship or crew and now his family. Crew members had been known to hide in Jeffries tubes 'til the fireworks were done with. Jim's protective senses were so highly developed that it had brought him close to death more times than McCoy wanted to remember_. Good thing for Spock to put a screechin' halt to this behavior now before he goes over board especially in front of his mama,_ thought McCoy.

Jim pulled out his communicator and took a deep breath. "Ok, but at least I'm going to update Jonathon on these guys." He punched in Jonathon Romaine's code and waited for the connection.

"Yeah, Jim. This is Jonathon."

"Jonathon we had visitors a few minutes ago. The shuttle came up to the farm-house and hovered by the back door. They're gone now, but they're getting more aggressive."

"I'll send patrols over to the house for the rest of the night, Jim. Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on things and I'll see you first thing in the morning for breakfast."

"Thanks, Jonathon. I'll be there. Kirk out."

They walked back to the living room with Jim's arm around his mother. "Ma, I think they're gone for good, but I'll sleep out here and keep watch."

"We'll take turns, Jim," said Uhura. "There's four of us, so two-hour shifts should do it. It won't be bad at all, piece of cake really, which speaking of, I want some of yours, Winona."

"Thanks, Nyota, but you're here on leave. I don't want you to lose sleep over this."

Bones turned a fierce blue-eyed gaze on him. "Jim, don't be stubborn. We'll take turns, it's only two hours. Nyota, you take first watch, Jim you take second, Spock, third and I'll take the last one. I'm used to being up at the crack of dawn."

"Looks like it's out of my hands then," said Jim, flashing his brilliant smile at his command crew. "Thank you. Let's go get that cake, Ma. I think we'd all like some."

* * *

**1 William Arms Fisher, a pupil of composer Antonin Dvorak, wrote the lyrics to the theme of Dvorak's 2nd Movement to the New World Symphony 1893**

**2 See "Hostages" **

**Please take time to review. Thanks. **


	13. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 13

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery **

**Chapter 13 **

"**O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
How faithful are thy branches.  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
How faithful are thy branches.  
In summer greenly dost thou grow  
Thou'rt green amid the winter's snow  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
How faithful are thy branches."**

**Ernst Gebhard Salomon Anschütz** **1780**

It was very early in the morning when Jim sat across Chief Romaine thoroughly enjoying his eggs, hash browns and _sausage_! As much as the _Enterprise_ command crew loved Spock, (and all his command crew were as one in their affection for the First Officer), and would never do anything to cause him discomfort, they all shared a deep dark secret. Usually, if they were on shift together with Spock, they would all try to share a meal together so they could talk shop. However, once in a while, it was understood that one or two of them (by some hidden signal) would sneak away from Spock so they could eat _meat! _ Steak, ham, pork, what ever was on the menu at the mess as long as it was meat. The command crew rotated the sneaking part, so Spock remained unaware of their nefarious deeds. Sometimes Jim would leave the bridge ten minutes early and order a steak, then gobble it down fast before Spock joined him. So here he was with Jonathon stuffing his face with sausage and enjoying it to the hilt.

Jim filled Jonathon in on everything since the day that Violet had left Davy with Winona; the search for Davy's birth certificate, the discovery of Gavin's research on the Clancy brothers, Jim's suspicions that Sanford had been murdered, the shuttle hit and run, Violet's comm call, and the need to find her before something happened to her. Jonathon listened in silence until Jim finished.

"That's quite a story, Jim." He looked thoughtfully at his friend. "It seems that purely by accident, Violet got herself involved in some sort of murder for hire scheme. I agree with you that during the autopsy she probably discovered how the murder was committed, but what I don't understand is why she just didn't go to the police with her findings? They could have protected her."

"I think she probably meant to, Jonathon, and she meant to send her findings to Lloyds also, until she was threatened and Davy's life was in put in jeopardy with that hit and run incident. I think she realized then that she had to get him away to safety. After that she went into hiding too, probably to figure out what to do next. You know how she was at school, Jonathon. She never did anything that wasn't planned to the last detail, careful and methodical, that's Violet."

"Yeah, I do remember that Jim. That's how she got top grades all through school." He nodded to the waitress who brought coffee refills and waited until she left to finish his thought. "First thing we have to do is get her to a safe place. Hope you can convince her when she comms you today. Let me know if you do and we'll go on from there with protection for her. Now that I have their mug shots, I'm going to see if I can find those Clancy brothers. They must be hiding in Des Moines somewhere, it's a lot easier to hide there then here in Riverside. I'll call in a few favors with the department there and we'll see if we can find them."

"Thanks, Jonathon." Jim stood up and picked up the tab. "Hey, I'll get that," said the Chief. "Nope, I got it, you get the next one. Let me know if you have any luck finding those guys, and I'll comm you after Violet calls. I better get home. We're cutting down the Christmas tree later this morning."

"You guys still put the red ribbon around the one you select?" Jonathon's face lit up at the memories of being invited to the Kirk's Christmas tree search day. The serious search, weighing the merits of several trees, tying the red ribbon, then back to the farm house for hot chocolate and Winona's cookies and later, after playing in the snow, lunch.

"Yep, still doing it the same way. Sam's boy, Peter, is now following in the tradition," said Jim, his hazel eyes hazy with memories.

"Jim, I can't tell you how sad we all were about Sam. We lost one of our own, and the whole town mourned with you and Winona."

"Thanks, Jonathon. It's been really hard. Sam was the best brother a guy could have, and it's been very tough on Ma and Peter. But I think we're over the worst of it," Jim said. He sighed. Would he ever be free of this lingering ache at the thought of a world without Sam in it?

On the way to the shuttle, he stopped at the bakery for muffins and bagels to snack on during the tree cutting. He was looking forward to bringing the tree home and setting it up in its customary corner beside the fire-place. He thought of Davy, and grinned. _Best to put the unbreakable ornaments at the bottom._

It was barely 0800 and only the adults were up having coffee at the kitchen table. Spock was reading Peter's letter from Amanda. Since he had gotten up first, Bones had made the coffee and was at the stove cooking Southern style oatmeal with lots of butter, sugar and cinnamon.

"Morning," Jim said, kissing his mother and giving her a sunny smile.""Hey Squirt, is that your letter from Spock's mom? What does she have to say?"

"Here Jim, I would not like to thwart your curiosity,"said Spock, an amused twinkle in his dark eyes.

Jim took the padd with a smile and read:

_Dear Peter,_

_Thank you for your last letter. It's always a joy to hear from you. _

_Congratulations on your good grades, you are well on your way with the excellent grades you'll need to get into Starfleet Academy. Your Noni and Uncle Jim must be very proud of you. _

_It's good to hear that Sorrel is doing so well. I miss Queen Cleopatra and hope to see her soon. Kiss Sorrel on the nose for me...I know he likes that._

_I'm so happy that you're having such a good time with Spock, Dr. Bones, Lt. Uhura and your Uncle Jim. Snow is a new experience for Spock and it sounds like he's enjoying all the snow activities._

_How is your chess game progressing? I hope you and Spock are still playing and he is teaching you new strategies. One day soon I know you'll win a game._

_Give everyone my love and write back soon. I love getting your letters every week. Mr. Sarek says hi. _

_Love, Lady Amanda_

Jim looked at Spock, his lips twitching, "Mr. Sarek says hi?" He handed the pad back to Spock.

Spock looked at him blandly. "Indeed."

Jim chuckled. "By the way, Ma, you're looking very nice this morning. Is that a new sweater you knitted? I like that blue color."

"Yes, sweetheart, I worked on it for several weeks; the blue is called Periwinkle, you Philistine, and how was your meeting with Jonathon?"

Jim laughed. "Ma, you know us guys, blue is just blue to us and the meeting was good. He's going to see if his law enforcement contacts can track down the Clancy brothers. He's also going to continue the patrols here. Ma, I've been thinking that since we're going to Birnam Woods, we should set your comm to forward all calls to your communicator or mine. I don't want to miss Violet's or Gavin's comms."

"I'll go do that now," she said getting up. "Jim, we need to take your dad's saw, and some twine to tie up the branches. Davy can ride in the small sled. Do you think we can carry the tree or do we need the sleigh?"

"We can carry it Ma, especially is the branches are tied, it won't be that heavy with the five of us helping. Ma, Jonathon was remembering when we would invite some of the kids to come for the tree search. We had so much fun. Squirt, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as we always did."

Peter said, "I will, Uncle Jim; he tilted his head, I think Davy's awake. I can hear him and he wants out of the crib."

"I'll go get him," said Jim. "I bet he's hungry. That baby is always hungry," he smiled.

Davy was standing holding on to the crib rails and when he saw Jim, he beamed, "Ji, Ji," he said.

"Hey Davy, how's my big boy this morning?" He picked up the baby and set him down on the bed to change him. "We're going to talk to your mama today, Davy, and when we do, I want you to talk to her too, so she'll want to come see you. Can you do that for me?" He tickled Davy's toes and the baby chuckled, his big brown eyes crinkled with glee. He kissed the rosy baby cheek. "Let's go get you something to eat, I bet you're hungry."

After breakfast and clearing up, Peter and Bones went to feed the animals and chickens and Jim got out the large saw and twine. Uhura got Davy bundled up in his snow suit, and Spock went out to get the sled. "Ma, we're ready to go," Jim called out to her.

"I'm ready, Jim. Just tidying up a little in the office and living room. I set the comm to forward."

With Peter pulling Davy in the sled, they all walked down the path to the tree, the red ribbon plainly visible. "It's a beautiful tree," said Winona, looking well pleased.

"Everyone step back. Don't want the tree to fall on you." Jim took one end of the saw, and Spock the other and they began sawing in a smooth rhythm. In no time at all, the tree came down on the soft snow. Jim wound the thick twine around the branches until it narrowed the breadth of the branches considerably. He lifted the trunk end, Spock the other end, and Bones and Uhura grabbed the twine on either side. It was short work to carry it back to the house.

"The tree stand is out already, Jim. Just set it in there, and I'll put water in it. We can let it sit for today and start decorating tomorrow." Winona's hazel eyes shone with pleasure. This was her favorite part of the holiday ritual and she liked to prolong it as much as possible.

Her communicator beeped suddenly. She looked at it; "It's Gavin, Jim. Go take it in the office. Hopefully he's found out something." Jim went in hurriedly to answer the call.

"Gavin, good to hear from you. What did you find out?"

"A lot, Jim. Took me a while, the man was a very private person. First of all, Sanford really was the richest man on the planet…and I don't say that lightly. He was a billionaire several times over. His business holdings were so vast that it's wonder he and his board of directors and accountants could even keep track of them. He never married, and as far as I can find out, his only family members are three first cousins. Two from his father's side, and one from his mother's. Their names and ages are Thomasina Williams, age 38, married to Jerome Chu, no children, Harold Williams, age 36, not married, one child, age 4, that's on the father's side. Mother's side: Theresa Sara O'Hara, age 27, married to Constantine Russo, no children, but pregnant. They are not involved in any of Sanford's businesses. Apparently, the Williams siblings did not get along with him; there were several well reported and ugly confrontations through the years. Theresa was much younger than Sanford, and they seemed to have gotten along very well. He looked at her as more of a kid sister than a cousin. The two Williams siblings are not employed. Sanford gave them an allowance and it was adequate, but not generous. If they worked it would be a nice addition to their salaries. Theresa is an established commercial artist. She has a very good income from her many commissions and Sanford also gave her an allowance, which she has never spent, just saved it for many years. It's a hefty amount of money now. Her husband is an attorney and makes a good salary. They live well, but not lavishly. All of them, live in Chicago; so did Sanford and his home is not what you'd think. It's not an estate or anything, just a nice big house with all the amenities, but not ostentatious. I looked it up on the news nets and I'd say it's worth maybe three quarters of a million credits…not more. When he entertained, which wasn't often, he'd do it at one of his corporate places, never at home.

Sanford's corporate headquarters are in New York City, London, Toronto, Hong Kong, Cairo, and Mexico City. He has an over arching board of directors in Chicago and BODs in each of those cities. He kept his fingers in every pie; the man was a control freak. He was also a philanthropist. He gave away millions of credits to different charities. It never even made a small dent in his billions. As fast as he gave it away, he made more."

"What about the insurance Gavin? Is it a motive for murder?"

"Well that's interesting, Jim. His BODs made him take out the life insurance policy, but for what reason I don't know. His corporations were set up so they'd go on without him almost as well as with him. He was fanatical about that. He was very protective of his employees. Good salaries, good benefits, good medical insurance, and even employee housing on site if they wanted it. His life insurance was a pittance compared to his corporate holdings and personal wealth. He was insured for five million credits, that's the bare minimum for a man of his stature. His BODs were not happy about the amount; it's the minimum they would accept. His beneficiaries are his three cousins, his housekeeper, and his personal assistant. The housekeeper and personal assistant have been with him since he was a very young man, about 20 years. Anyway, that gives them a million each. Do you think that's a motive for murder?"

"Hell yes, Gavin. A million credits may not be much to a billionaire, but it's a lot to almost everyone else in the real world. It would take my whole Star Fleet career to earn that much!"

"Jim, my next step is to investigate the three cousins, the housekeeper, and the personal assistant. Right now, except for the fact that the two siblings didn't get along with him, they all have an equal motive for murder. I've sent everything to your padd, Jim. There's a lot more you can look at, but I've given you the highlights. What's going on there? Any word from Violet yet?"

"Not yet, but we did have an interesting evening last night." Jim brought Gavin up to date on the police patrol altercation and the shuttle reconnaissance of the farm-house.

"Hell, Jim. I don't like the sound of that at all. Do you want me to come? I can take a couple of days off."

"Not yet, Gavin, but thanks. Best save your days in case we really need you. I'll keep you in the loop and comm you if we need you. Spock, Uhura and I all have Phasers and Chief Romaine is sending patrols out regularly."

"Is Winona ok, Jim? And Peter? How is he reacting?"

"Yes, she's fine, Gavin. You know Ma, the woman has nerves of steel. I could use her on the ship during a Klingon battle, she's so steady. Peter is fine too, we've tried to be as low key as possible about it all, except for Violet of course, he knows that she's in danger and that we want her to come here."

"I hope she comms you soon, Jim. Those guys are making me very nervous."

"I don't like it either, Gavin. I'd feel a lot better if Violet was here with us. Anyway, thanks for all the Intel. Please keep at it, the more we know about the heirs the better. I feel sure that the insurance money is tied to the possible murder of Sanford. Nothing else makes sense. I'll pass all this on to the Chief if you don't mind."

Gavin laughed. "I don't mind if he doesn't. Not everyone is enamored of Fleet SIS, especially law enforcement personnel. They think we're somehow above the law, and don't answer to anyone. If they only knew. I think they think SIS is part of Black Ops or something when in reality, I'd never want to get within a hundred miles of those guys, they're so damned scary! Talk to you later, Jim; I'll comm you later with more Intel on the heirs."

Jim's mother was baking cookies in the kitchen and Bones was standing close by helping her. Jim gave him a baleful look which McCoy gleefully ignored. "Bones don't you have anything else to do?"

"Nope, I'm mighty happy right here Jim boy. I love to bake, right Winona, and I'm a good baker, right Winona?"

Winona just smiled. "What did Gavin say, dear?"

Jim told them everything Gavin had found out and the further research he was going to do."Where are the kids and Spock and Nyota?"

"They went to feed the animals and the chickens, they'll be back soon. Speaking of feeding, what about a potato and bean enchilada casserole with some Braised Black Lentils, and Lemon Ricotta cookies for dessert; the recipe was my mother's."

"Sounds delicious, Ma. Bones, let's go help feed the animals you can watch Peter and Davy while I catch up Spock and Nyota on Gavin and Jonathan.

"Awww, Jim. I'm happy right here being a baker."

"Yeah, well I'm much happier when you're with me, come on, here's your coat."

While McCoy watched the children, Jim talked to Spock and Uhura outside the barn. "Violet just has to see reason today. It's getting too dangerous for her to be out there somewhere."

"I am confident in your powers of persuasion, Jim. I feel sure she will see reason and she will decide to accept your help."

" I hope so, Spock."

"Jim, Jim," Winona called from the kitchen. "Come quick, son. It's Violet! She's on the comm."

Jim took off running. "Ma, bring Davy to me, please." He sat down in front of the comm station, took a deep breath and Winona put Davy on his lap.

"Violet, it's Jim. Davy's here with me," he said.

"Davy, it's mama, darling." Jim heard ths sharp intake of breath, almost a sob.

As the baby heard his mother's voice, he started babbling and cooing.

"Violet, please let me come get you. Davy needs you," Jim told her, "and it's not safe for you to be out there alone."

"I know Jim. I'm ready, I decided last night. Please come get me this evening after dark. I don't want to risk being seen."

"Where are you, Violet?"

"I'm hiding in the high school basement. The place is dark and deserted for the Christmas holidays."

"How did you get in to the basement, Violet?"

" I got in through that side basement window we always used to use. Remember? It's still easy to open," she said. "It's just very cold in here, the heat was turned off."

"I remember that window, and you'll be warm tonight, Violet. I'll pick you up right after it gets dark. Wait for me inside, don't go out until you see me. I'll have my First Officer with me, he's a Vulcan."

"I'll be waiting, Jim, and thank you."


	14. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 14

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 14 **

"**Do you wanna build a snowman?  
C'mon out lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door"**

**Robert and Kristen Lopez**

Jim's face was gleeful as he looked at his mother and down at Davy on his lap. He hugged Davy close. "Your mama is coming home, Davy. You'll see her tonight."

"Oh, Jim. I'm so happy. She'll be safe here, and Davy will have his mother." His mother's eyes gleamed. "I'll have to figure out accommodations," she mused already thinking of ways and means.

"Let's go tell the others, Ma, and I'll have to comm Gavin and Jonathon with the good news, but later for that." He hefted the baby up in the air and put him on his shoulders and Davy squealed in delight and grabbed Jim's hair. Jim went into the living room, looked at the waiting group, and his happy face told the story.

"You talked her into it, didn't you," said Bones. "I knew you would, you silver-tongued Captain, you."

"Jim! that's wonderful," said Uhura. "How and when is she coming?"

"Spock and I will go get her tonight right after dark." He glanced at Spock, who nodded his agreement. "She's been hiding in the basement of the high school, the place is deserted for the holidays and she's been there since she disappeared. She told me it's been really cold. I can only imagine," said Jim. "That basement is cold even during the summer, but she'll be warm tonight." His voice held deep satisfaction.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Uhura asked. "I'll be happy to sleep on the sofa so she can be in your room with Davy, Winona."

"I've been thinking about that," said Winona. "I think there's a better solution. Jim, let's put Violet in my sewing room. We can take out the sewing machine, the cutting table and the shelves with all my quilt material, yarn and threads, and put the large cot that's up in the attic in there with some quilts or a sleeping bag on top; it will be comfortable and will offer privacy for Violet which I'm sure she needs after all she's been through. Davy's crib will fit on the far wall where the shelves are now, and the cot will fit against the other wall. What do you think, son?"

"It's a great idea, Ma, but Peter and I are willing to give up our room too, aren't we Squirt?"

Peter nodded. He didn't care where he slept as long as he was close to his Uncle Jim.

"So are Spock and I, Winona," said Bones.

"I know you all are. But I think this will work best, and it's the least disruptive to everyone in the house."

"All right, Ma. However you want to do this is fine with us. Do you want us to start moving the stuff out?"

"Yes, please, Jim. Put the shelves, table and sewing machine in the barn and cover them for me, please and I'll put the material, yarn and threads in a bin to keep them dry."

"I'll do that, Winona," said Uhura.

"Spock and I will move the furniture out, Ma, and move Davy's crib in. Bones you and Peter go up to the attic and bring down the big cot. Peter, give it a good dusting, ok?"

"I'll take Davy with me in the kitchen and he can help me with lunch, right Davy, sweetheart?" She reached up for him and Jim handed him down from his shoulders. "Ma," Davy said to her and grinned his sweet baby grin and her heart broke a little.

As she carried him into the kitchen, Winona sighed as she cuddled the baby and kissed his curly head. She was going to miss this child so much when he and Violet went home. She sat Davy in his high chair, gave him a cup of milk and an oatmeal cookie which made his baby grin even bigger and started with lunch. The sad fact was, she mused, that she and Peter would be very lonely after this houseful of loved ones left after the New Year. It was a feeling with which she was all too familiar; the years of marriage to a man who roamed the stars, who came home, stayed for a while than all too soon left again, two sons who left Earth, one to fly a star ship, the other to live off world. Then the death of her parents, followed quickly by her husband, her oldest son, and her daughter in law; terrible irrevocable good byes. She tried to shake off her melancholy introspection determined to enjoy this time to the utmost. She would set aside these sad thoughts and think of something for Peter and her to do so the house wouldn't seem so empty after everyone left.

Jim and Spock came in carrying the sewing room shelves. "Something smells really good, Ma," he smiled. His smile faded as he saw the sad far away look on her face. "Ma, what's the matter, are you ok?"

"What?" Winona turned to him startled. She saw the faint worry frown on Jim's face and smiled at him. "Yes, dear, I'm fine. Just thinking how sad it will be when Davy has to leave. I've grown so attached to him."

Jim put the shelves down on the floor, and came over to her and put his arms around her in a warm hug. "I know, Ma. We've all fallen in love with the little guy. He's really something, isn't he? But he'll be back with his mother, and we wouldn't wish anything else for him."

"Of course not, sweetheart. He'll be where he belongs. I know that. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm very used to goodbyes you know that." Her small chin lifted and her hazel eyes so much like Jim's took on a bleak determined look.

"I know you are, Ma. You've had far too many of them," said her son, as he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

Winona's eyes misted at his ready understanding, and she turned away from his too keen gaze. Her voice was steady as she said, "lunch will be ready in 20 minutes,"

Jim looked at her averted face. "Ok, Ma. We'll be finished by then." He nodded to Spock and they carried the shelves outside.

"Jim is your mother all right?" Spock's voice was concerned. "I sensed distress from her."

"She's fine, Spock; sometimes even strong people have moments of vulnerability. The farm is isolated and Ma and Peter are very much alone here, and when he's in school, she's completely alone. That's why she loves to have people here. As kids, Sam and I always had school friends over, and Ma and Pop invited friends and relatives here all the time. She encourages Peter to invite his school friends here often. It will be very lonely for her when we leave and Peter goes back to school."

"Then why does she stay here, Jim? Would not living in town offer her more social interactions with people she knows? It would be far less lonely if that were the case."

"Ma would never leave the farm, Spock. She and my dad made their lives here with Sam and I. They and we were very happy here and this farm has been in our family for almost 200 years and she loves it. It will be mine and then Peter's one day and she wants him to love it also. Most of the time she's very content here and she has her job to keep her busy, but sometimes I know she gets lonely." Jim sighed. Loneliness was something he was familiar with. Even doing the job he loved so well, even aboard his beloved ship, and even with the close-knit _Enterprise _command crew that was like family to him, sometimes he felt lonely just by the nature of his command and his responsibilities.

Spock looked at his Captain and nodded. He understood loneliness. From childhood on, he had stood apart and alone from others; had in fact been intimately acquainted with loneliness for 32 years. Then Jim Kirk became Captain of the _Enterprise _and somehow (Spock still did not know how) he had broken down a life long Vulcan reserve to become his best friend. Then through the magic of, and his interactions with Jim's dynamic personality, Spock had somehow acquired more friends and before he knew it, he was lonely no longer. Spock felt an unaccustomed heaviness in his chest at the thought of Winona Kirk feeling lonely. He would ask her, he decided, if they could set up a correspondence schedule such as he had with Peter. _Yes, _he thought_, I could do that to help ease these feelings of loneliness. It is only logical to help one who is in need. _

"Jim," he said, "I think I would like to begin a correspondence with your mother when we are back on the ship. I believe that hearing from one or more of your ship mates would do much to alleviate her feelings of loneliness. Do you think your mother would be agreeable, Jim?"

Jim smiled his heart stopping smile at him. "Why Spock, I think that's the best idea you've had in years. I know Ma would love it." His gloved hand curled softly around Spock's arm and he patted it gently. "Thank you, my friend," he said softly, the golden brown eyes soft with affection, "for thinking of my mother."

The table and the huge bin of yarn and thread were moved out and the cot and crib brought in and set against the walls. There was plenty of room for both. Winona brought in her beautiful colorful quilts, covered the cot with one, and the other she folded and placed it at its foot. A small floor lamp cast a soft light in the room and a large standing vase with some dried wheat stalks was put by the door. She set a colorful rag rug on the floor by the cot, then she hung a couple of her grandmother's paintings on the wall and put Davy's two stuffed toys in the crib. The small room now looked warm and inviting.

"Let's break for lunch," Winona said, "I think the room looks much better now."

"How did she do that?" Uhura said softly in an aside to Jim. "The room looks lovely, so comfortable and welcoming, as if it's always been ready for Violet and Davy, and with just a few things that are different."

Jim looked at his mother's retreating figure. "It's a gift, Nyota; she's always had that knack of somehow making people feel welcomed and loved no matter where she is. Remember how she was with Gavin Bradford, and how even that cold Vulcan Embassy was warmer with her being there."**1**

Lunch was delicious. Everyone ate hungrily and the Lemon Ricotta Cookies were a huge hit. Jim ate 5, Bones also ate 5 and even Spock had 3. Peter and Uhura each had 4 and Winona had 2. She was well pleased that her mother's recipe was such a success. "I think I'll make another batch of these cookies," she said ruefully as they all eyed the one remaining cookie on the plate. Peter looked at the others and slowly reached for it, but Bones' quick hand got there first. "Ha," said Bones. "Old age and treachery beats youth and skill every time. But here, Peter, I'll give you a small piece," he told the child, who grinned at him as he accepted the tiny piece.

Jim's comm beeped as they all laughed, and he looked at the ID code. "It's Jonathon," he told everyone. "I'll take it in the office."

"Kirk here."

"Jim, we found them! In Des Moines just like I thought. My police contacts there tracked down their shuttle. They're staying at a motel just outside of Des Moines. I told to keep a very discreet eye on them, not to alert them in any way, and not to pull them in for questioning. After what you told me about their high price lawyers I think it's better not to arrest them at this point. They'd only post bail and be forewarned that we're after them."

"I agree, Jonathon. Tell your contacts to be very careful, we don't want to alert them that we know what they're up to. Violet commed me a while ago, Jonathon, she's ready to come in. Spock and I are picking her up this evening just after dark. I'd like for you to come over to talk with her but we don't want to risk her being seen by anyone, so taking her to the police station is a bad idea. How about if you come here first thing in the morning; we'll give you breakfast, and Ma would love to see you."

"Sounds great, Jim, I'm glad you were able to convince her and I agree with you, best for her not to step out of the house once she's there, at least for the time being."

"Thanks for all your help, Jonathon. Great police work. We'll see you in the morning. Kirk out."

He went back to the kitchen and helped with the cleaning up and with a wary eye on Peter, told them the bare bones of Jonathon's report and his visit to them in the morning. "Let's put this aside for a while because in my opinion, I think it's time for another snow activity this afternoon. We have yet to build a snowman and there's plenty of soft snow on the ground. What do you say, Peter?"

"I say yes, Uncle Jim. It's perfect weather for a snowman. He won't melt for a long time."

"That's what I think too," said his Uncle. "Let's see, we need a carrot, some coal pieces, maybe some big buttons for eyes, an old scarf, and an old hat, maybe an old broom. Hmm, we'll see what we can come up with. Ma, do you have any of that stuff?"

"I have all of those things, dear. In fact I still have some of the same things you and Sam used to use in the same old box up in the attic. I'll go up and find it for you."

"Thanks, Ma. Is Davy going down for a nap? If so, we'll wait until he wakes up to build the snowman, I want him to be with us, and you too Ma."

"Yes Jim, he's going to nap for a while. I think I'll do the same, I feel a little sleepy," said Winona. "I'm looking forward to the snowman, Peter and I haven't made one this season yet."

"Me too," said Bones. "I've never made one."

"Me either," said Uhura.

Everyone looked at Spock, whose eyebrow climbed to his bangs. "Snowmen are unknown on Vulcan, but I am familiar with a Sandman," he said with a twinkle in his eye. They all burst out laughing.

"Spock you've made a pun," Jim said unable to control his chuckles. "The lowest of all human forms of humor. Mr. Spock, I'm surprised at you!"

Spock merely raised his other eyebrow. "Vulcans do not make puns, Jim. It would be totally illogical to use language in that way."

"Of course, Spock, totally illogical, I understand." Jim's smile at his friend said, _I'm so happy you're enjoying yourself, Spock, it's what I hoped for._

"Why don't we all rest for a while," he said. "We have a full afternoon and evening ahead of us and I'm waiting for Gavin to comm me with more Intel on the heirs. I think I'll go in the office and finish reading my book while I wait."

By mid afternoon, Gavin had not commed, so everyone put on their coats and hats and went outside. Davy, in his snow suit, sat in his bucket again and watched, his big brown eyes going back and forth from person to person. Jim split them into three teams. He and Spock, being the strongest, made the biggest snow ball; Uhura and Winona made the middle one and Bones and Peter made the smallest one. Once the big one was finished, they lifted the middle one on top of it and the little one on top of the middle one. They stepped back to view the proportions and Peter declared the head was too small, so it came off and was rebuilt. Uhura went in the kitchen and returned with hot chocolate for the building crew and then the snowman was given his carrot nose, button eyes and coal smile. His red muffler and fedora were put on him, and the broom tucked into his side. Spock stepped back and pronounced him aesthetically pleasing in his attire. Bones had them all pose with the snowman and took a holo to share with ship and friends.

Back inside the warm farmhouse, Jim built a fire and looked outside. Darkness came early in Iowa during winter, and it was already dusk. He still had not heard from Gavin which meant he was still working on getting Intel on the heirs. He gathered Spock with a glance and they got ready to go.

"We'll be back as fast as we can, Ma. Save dinner until we get back, ok?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. You and Spock be careful, we'll be on pins and needles until you get back."

Jim picked up the big flashlight on their way out. He and Spock checked their Phasers and made sure they were fully charged and they walked to the shuttle, Jim scanning the perimeter. Night was falling fast as he took off. He did a fast 360 around the farm house and headed west to Riverside High School. It didn't take long for it to be in sight. Jim looked down at the old brick building where he had spent his growing up years. It hadn't changed at all.

"Spock see if you can spot an inconspicuous place for me to set down. I'd like to avoid the shuttle being seen from the air if possible."

"There, Jim. " Spock pointed to the long covered drive way in front of the school, built for bus pickup of the students during rain and snow storms. It was very dark and the shuttle would be hard to spot from above. He set the shuttle down smoothly under the roof.

"The basement window is in the back, Spock. Violet is waiting there just inside." They walked quietly around the building through the soft snow until Jim pointed to the basement window. The night was cold and clear, the stars brilliantly visible and the moon three-quarters full. Jim stood in front of the window.

"Violet," he whispered, and tapped softly on the window. "It's Jim. You can come out now. My First Office is with me."

"Jim, I'm coming out." The basement window was quietly opened. A large duffel bag was thrown out and Spock picked it up. Jim could see a long slim leg come across the sill, and then he pulled Violet out and straight into his warm waiting arms. He felt her shuddering against him, and a quiet whimper escaped her. "Jim, oh Jim! Thank God, I've been so frightened."

"Shhh, Shhh, it's ok, I've got you," Jim whispered fiercely. "I've got you, Violet, everything's going to be all right. You and Davy will be just fine." He drew her away from him and looked into her face. He saw the same large brown eyes as Davy's, the long dark curls he remembered from childhood days,**2** the same sweet lovely face now drawn and pale with worry and fright. She still clutched at him frantically, reaction setting in. He gave her another reassuring hug, and turned her around.

"Violet, this is Mr. Spock, my First Officer. Mr. Spock, this is Violet Sterling Palomino, my dear friend and Davy's mother."

Violet looked at the impassive Vulcan face in front of her, the deep calm eyes, and the gentleness that radiated from him and Jim could feel her body begin to relax.

"I am most gratified to finally meet Davy's mother," said Spock, his deep baritone voice calm and soothing.

"Hello, Mr. Spock," Violet whispered, still unwilling to detach herself from Jim.

"Violet, Sweetheart, listen to me," Jim said, as he turned her around to face him. "We have to get out of here; Davy and Ma are waiting for you. Are you ready to go?"

Violet nodded, a very faint smile tugged at her mouth at the sound of Davy's name. "Oh yes, Jim. More than ready."

They walked quickly to the shuttle, Jim holding on to Violet and Spock carrying the duffel bag, when Spock suddenly lifted his head. His eyes met Jim's. "The shuttle, but still some distance away, Jim."

"Come on, Violet, we have to get out of here, and fast." Jim opened the shuttle doors and pushed her in. Spock threw the duffel bag in and got in after it and Jim started the shuttle engine. His communicator beeped, and he glanced down. It was Jonathon.

* * *

1** See "Ring of Treason"**

2** See "Don't Mess With Me"**


	15. A Riverside Christms Mystery Chapter 15

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 15**

_**Lully, lullay, Thou little tiny Child,**_

_**Bye, bye, lully, lullay.**_

_**Lullay, thou little tiny Child,**_

_**Bye, bye, lully, lullay.**_

_**O sisters too, how may we do,**_

_**For to preserve this day**_

_**This poor youngling for whom we do sing**_

_**Bye, bye, lully, lullay.**_

_**Coventry Carol**_

_**Robert Croo circa **__**1534 **__**1**_

"Kirk here."

"Jim, my Des Moines police friend just commed me. Those guys are on the loose, probably heading your way."

"I know, Jonathon and we've just picked up Violet. We can hear their shuttle coming this way. Good thing it has a loud engine and they're slow."

"Jim, be careful. Do you want me to send a patrol to intercept? Or at least head them off?"

"No, Jonathon. I don't want to spook them. I have an idea how to avoid them."

"Is Violet all right, Jim?"

"Yeah, Jonathon, she's ok…just frightened. She'll be fine once we're home." He threw a tight smile at Violet who was looking much more composed as she sat warm and secure between Jim and Spock. "We'll talk later, when I get us home, Jonathon," he said into his comm. "I've got my hands full right now trying to get out of here. Kirk out."

"Spock, they're flying pretty low, so I'm going to fly at high altitude and hope they don't see or hear us."

Spock saw the set and determined face of Jim, once again that of the Captain of the _Enterprise_ on a mission, and he nodded in agreement. If he knew his Captain, and he did, Jim would get them home without incident. "Jim, it would prudent to climb and then fly west to Riverside and then circle back to the farmhouse. That way if they see or hear us, they will think we're going to or coming from town. Violet will have to hide, perhaps in the back seat where she can lie down would be best."

Violet nodded in understanding, turned in her seat and hoisted herself to the back seat and laid down.

"All right, Violet?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Jim."

"Ok, let's get going." Jim pulled the shuttle out of the covered drive way slowly and quietly and once away from the long drive way, quickly began his ascent. "Violet, your ears may pop, I'm going to climb pretty fast, so hold on."

The shuttle began its ascent and Jim pushed it as hard as he could. He could hear the engine straining as they climbed, but he kept the helm control at full throttle. The engine whine got louder as they steadily went up. He felt his ears pop and saw Spock open and close his mouth as the air pressure changed. The G forces against them got stronger and stronger as he accelerated. He smiled to himself; it felt good to be flying a mission, to feel the power and thrust of the shuttle engine under his hands. He always enjoyed flying the shuttles on the _Enterprise_. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spock give him a knowing glance and he grinned at him.

"Are you all right, Violet?"

"I'm fine, Jim. Don't worry about me."

Jim turned his head to look at Violet. "Hold on tight Violet, it may get bumpy."

He climbed steadily, hitting some air pockets; higher and higher he went until he reached enough height that land marks were no longer visible. He headed west toward Riverside and kept the shuttle altitude high until Spock, looking at the read outs said, "Riverside is ahead and will be directly below us in 7 minutes, Jim."

"Any sign of the other shuttle on the screen, Spock?"

"Negative, Jim."

"All right, I'm going circle Riverside, and then head for home. I want you to stay down, Violet until we get to the farmhouse. Let's not borrow trouble." He pulled out his communicator and called Jonathon.

"Jonathon, Kirk here. Looks like we were lucky and lost them. We're pretty high up and over Riverside; I'm turning around and heading for home."

"Jim, I sent a patrol out to check the farm house…just my regular and routine patrol of the outlying farms."

"Thanks, Jonathon, I appreciate it. We'll see you in the morning."

"Comm me if you need anything, Jim. Say hello to Violet for me, and I'll see you in the morning. Romaine out."

Jim cruised high above Riverside and made a wide turn over the city and headed for the farm. "Spock, keep a close eye on the screen, any blip at all let me know."

"Yes, Jim. However nothing is showing now."

"Good, I hope it stays that way." He turned his head. "Violet, I bet you're hungry and cold. Ma has supper for us and a nice warm room for you and Davy."

"That sounds like heaven, Jim. It's been a nightmare," she said. "I want to tell you everything that happened."

"Not tonight, Violet. Tonight is for you to have a good dinner, sleep in a warm bed and have a joyous reunion with Davy. I want you to rest…you look exhausted. Tomorrow morning is soon enough, and Jonathon is coming to the farm in the morning, so you'll only have to tell your story once. Jonathon is the new Chief of Police of Riverside and he's been very helpful."

"I heard that he was. I keep in touch with some of our old high school friends, Jim."

"There's the farm; you can sit up now Violet; we're going to land in the back field where Pop always landed his shuttle. We'll have to walk a little, but the sky's clear of any vehicles as far as I can tell, right, Spock?"

"Affirmative, the screen shows nothing, Jim."

Jim landed the shuttle, turned off the engine, and they sat quietly for a minute. Jim scanned the parameter around the house and barn. "Does everything out there look ok to you, Spock?"

"Yes, Jim. I see nothing to concern us. The barn door is closed and there is a light from the kitchen."

Jim huffed a relieved breath and helped Violet out. She stumbled a little against him in the deep snow, her exhaustion finally catching up to her. Spock carried the duffel bag as they made their way slowly to the back door of the kitchen, Jim keeping his arm around Violet.

"Ma, we're here," Jim called softly through the door, his arm still around Violet, holding her more or less upright.

Winona unlocked the door. "Jim, dear. I'm so glad you're back. Violet, Violet! Come here, sweetheart," and Winona put warm loving arms around her. She could feel Violet's hot tears against her cheek and the slight trembling of her body.

"Oh Winona, thank God, I'm so happy to see you! I've been so cold and scared and so desperate. Please where is Davy? I need to see my Davy."

Bones, Nyota and Peter walked in and took in the sight of Violet in Winona's arms. No one said a word as Winona said, "Turn around Violet, look, Davy in the high chair behind you. He's right here."

Violet turned in her arms and saw her baby. Her face lit up with joy. "Davy, oh Davy, my sweet baby!" She pulled away from Winona. Davy's eyes lit up at the sight of his mama and he reached out his arms to her. Violet bent and rained kisses on the baby's face, unstrapped him, and lifted him into her arms. Tears rained down her cheeks, but her face was radiant as she turned to face everyone, hugging the baby close. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for taking care of Davy." She swayed on her feet, and her face suddenly paled. Jim leaped to her side, took Davy from her, and Spock quickly pulled out a chair and sat her down gently.

"Put your head down between your knees, Violet." Winona gently pushed her head down. "It's all been too much for you, sweetheart, but you'll be fine in a minute. How long has it been since you've eaten, Violet? Peter, get me a glass of water, please."

Violet's pale face peeked out from under her arms, "I'm not sure, I didn't have breakfast or lunch, I ran out of food, and I was going to try to find someplace to buy some thing to eat." She sipped the water that the wide-eyed Peter handed to her and sat up, a little more color coming to her face. She took a deep breath. "I'm all right, I just felt a big dizzy for a minute." She stood up slowly but steadily. Jim stayed close to her holding Davy in his arms as she reached to kiss his soft little cheek.

"Tonight," said Winona firmly, "you'll have a good dinner, and then a good long sleep, both you and Davy, Violet. You'll feel better in the morning and we'll talk about everything tomorrow when Jonathon is here. Nyota, why don't you take Violet to the bathroom and have her freshen up and we'll have dinner on the table by the time you come back. Peter, dear, please set the table," she said to the silent child whose eyes were missing nothing of what was going on.

Uhura guided her gently out of the kitchen and Jim put Davy back in the high chair. "Ji," said Davy, putting his fingers in Jim's mouth. Jim gently nibbled the little hand, and Davy laughed. "Your mama is home, Davy, and for that we're very thankful, young man. Are you hungry, Davy?" He dropped a kiss on the soft curly head, and drew a deep breath; he felt profound relief that Violet was finally safe with her baby son.

"Let's get the food on the table, Ma. I'm starving and it sure smells good." Jim went to the back door and closed it to shut out the night and the human beasts of prey that were lurking somewhere out there. "Bones, I'd like for you to give Violet a good going over tomorrow. She hasn't been eating well if at all and she's been in that cold basement, and she's been harassed and frightened. I just want to be sure she's ok."

"It's a good idea, Jim. I'll do it in the morning. She's lookin' sort of peaky, and I didn't like that faintin' spell of hers either."

"Thanks, Bones. By the way, Ma, did Gavin ever comm?"

"No, son," said Winona, setting a small plate of food in front of the hungry Davy. "We haven't heard from him and that's not like him. Maybe he hasn't finished his search on the heirs yet, or he's been given an assignment." She worried about him when he was on assignment. Working for Starfleet Intelligence was a very dangerous business as she and Gavin had found out six months ago**.****2**

When Nyota and Violet came back, Violet looked much better. She went over to Davy and he grinned at her, his mouth full of Quiche. "Ma, ma," he crowed. Violet smiled delightedly at her baby. "That means more, Violet," Jim laughed. "Davy is a good eater and he's talking a lot now."

"He's gained half a pound since he's been here," Bones told Violet, "and he's getting 4 new teeth. He's a very healthy and happy baby. Here, sit down and eat, Violet." He rose with his usual Southern courtesy and pulled out a chair for her and Jim did the same for Uhura. They ate Winona's delicious Quiche and salad and my mutual consent there was only light conversation around the table and none about Violet's ordeal. Everyone could see her visibly relax and tomorrow would come soon enough

After dinner and cleaning up, they adjourned to the living room. "I think Violet and Davy need to go to bed," said Winona. "Violet, you look exhausted and a good night's sleep is just what you need."

McCoy gave her a keen glance, and said, "Good idea. Rest is what you need, Violet."

"I am very tired," she said softly. She picked up Davy from the floor and went over to Jim and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night, and thank you again, dearest friend," she whispered, and wished everyone a good night. She and Davy followed Winona to the sewing room and the door closed softly behind them.

Jim looked at the closed door. "I've been thinking," he said looking over at the best and the brightest of his crew.

"Oh my sainted aunt! No! Jim, no, stop right now; when you start thinkin' it's always big trouble for the rest of us."

"Bones, I'm really hurt!" Jim gave him a blinding smile.

Bones was unimpressed with Jim's full wattage grin. He looked over at Spock whose eyes showed vague alarm at Jim's words and at Uhura who looked resigned.

"What are you thinking, Uncle Jim?" Peter's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Nothing much, Peter." He looked slyly at Bones. "I think I'll just wait and talk about it tomorrow when Chief Romaine is here and when Ma is not so busy. I don't want to give Dr. Bones nightmares tonight," he said as Bones sputtered in protest. "In the meantime, Spock, how about a game of chess?"

"That would be agreeable, Jim. Peter-kam it would be beneficial if you would sit with me and we will discuss your Uncle Jim's illogical moves as we play."

Jim just rolled his eyes at Peter and grinned. "Remember Squirt, I'm ahead in "total games won" so far. So it might be best to disregard Spock's cautionary tales about illogical chess moves, because it's obvious to me and thee that my illogical moves have turned the tide in our ongoing chess battle."

Spock's eyebrow rose as he glanced at Peter with a twinkle in his dark eyes. Peter rolled on the sofa giggling. How he loved it when his beloved Mr. Spock was teased by his Uncle Jim.

The chess table and board came out and the rest of the evening passed quietly in front of the fire with Uhura reading and Winona at her needlework.

* * *

In the morning everyone was up bright and early. Winona was at the stove with Bones at her side preparing a big breakfast. Biscuits, scrambled eggs, hash browns, fruit, coffee and cinnamon rolls were on the menu.

Jim and Spock set the table, and Uhura and Violet and Peter tidied up the bathrooms and living room areas in preparation for Jonathon Romaine's visit.

Jonathon showed up right on time and came through the back door just as all of Jim's and Sam's friends had always done. He hugged and kissed Winona with a big grin on his face. He was very fond of Jim's mom. Jim introduced him to Spock, Bones, and Uhura and then Violet came into the room with Davy in her arms. "Jonathon! It's wonderful to see you after all this time."

"Violet," he said, going over to her, taking her gently by the shoulders and looking into the big brown eyes and same sweet face he'd known since first grade. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're safe and sound. We're going to get to the bottom of this, don't you worry. Hey, little guy, you look just like your mama," he said, holding out a finger for Davy who grabbed it and grinned.

"Let's sit down and eat," said Winona, "breakfast is ready. We'll talk later, right now, let's just enjoy our breakfast."

They sat down at the table and Winona looked around with satisfaction. Just the way she liked it, a table full of friends and family eating her home cooked meal. Her eye caught Jim's and he smiled at her in total understanding.

Jonathon, Jim and Violet talked back and forth about their friends and teachers from high school; where everyone lived and what they were doing, who had gotten married, who had children, and career moves. Jim looked up at Spock's puzzled face and said smiling, "Spock, this is called idle gossip. It's pretty common among humans, especially friends who haven't seen each other in a while."

"I see," said Spock, realizing as he said the words that his statement was patently untrue. He did not see at all. Vulcans do not indulge in gossip, idle or not, and he saw nothing logical about the conversation.

They finished breakfast and everyone helped with the clean up; Jonathon's demeanor changed from caring friend to official Police Chief. "Shall we adjourn to the living room?"

"Squirt, this is an adult only conversation, so why don't you go to your room and read for a while," said Jim.

"Ok, Uncle Jim. Or I might ride Ginger for a while," Peter said.

"That's fine, Squirt, but stay close to the house and barn ok?"

"Jonathon, let me put Davy down for his nap and I'll be with you in a minute," said Violet.

They settled in the living room and Winona brought out more coffee for everyone. Violet came in and sat. She took a deep breath, gathered her thoughts and looked at Jim. He nodded encouragingly.

"It all started when I was asked to do a forensic autopsy by the Iowa State Police on the body of the billionaire Randolph Myers Sanford." She went on to tell Jonathon how Lloyds of London had also called and requested another and separate autopsy before they paid out the insurance claim and how both the police and Lloyds were suspicious about the circumstances of his death. Sanford had been young and in perfect health. "I agreed to do two separate autopsies and send each entity a separate report. Instead of doing the autopsies through the usual scans, I elected to do them manually, since I felt that actually handling the organs might give me more information. I was particularly cautious and thorough because of the circumstances. After removing all the organs, including the brain, and finding nothing, I then did the usual toxin screening for common and rare poisons, medicines and herbals; again I found nothing. However, when I examined his skin under large magnification I found something suspicious. There was a tiny, a very tiny hole in his neck at the carotid artery site. It was 4.572 mm. wide. That was the only unexplained mark on his body. This was very unusual, because it was exactly the size of an old-fashioned hypodermic needle which we no longer use. I have had occasion to look at many antique medical paraphernalia during my studies and especially hypodermic needles. All doctors here on Earth only use the hypospray and have done so for over a hundred years. These old-fashioned needles can still be obtained, but not easily, and mostly off planet. When I did further research, and re checked his carotid artery, I found the same tiny hole. It's my opinion that Mr. Sanford was murdered by someone injecting an air embolism into his bloodstream at the carotid artery site. I also believe he was sedated first to be sure he would stay asleep during the injection."

"What the hell," said Bones. "That's diabolical!"

Violet nodded. "It was very cleverly done, and who ever did it knew exactly what they were doing. Anyway, I wrote my findings for the police and separately for Lloyds and that very same afternoon, I had my first threatening call. The voice was altered and it could have been a man or a woman or anyone for that matter. The voice said if I turned in the autopsy reports, I would be sorry, that I was putting my life in danger and Davy's as well. Well, that made me angry, and I told whoever was on the comm, that if they thought to intimidate me, they'd picked the wrong person and I disconnected the comm call. I put all my findings on my padd, picked up Davy from day care and went home. I received another comm call at home that evening. Same altered voice, same threat, and I told them the same thing. The next morning while I was taking Davy to day care, my shuttle was side swiped by another shuttle; it was hit and run. That did scare me because Davy was in the shuttle with me. My comm unit beeped and the voice said that it had been a warning, that it would be my only warning. It was then that I decided that Davy was not safe, that I had to hide him and myself until I figured out what to do. I know that someone is out there looking for Davy and I trying to stop me from turning in those results." She took a deep breath, looked at the riveted faces looking back at her and said, "the rest you know."

"You and Davy are safe now, Violet," Jim assured her. "Now, we just have to figure out what to do to keep you that way and we have to find the murderers."

* * *

**Please take time to review. Thank you. **

**1  /K6gTjdUGY7E A beautiful rendition by Libera**

2** See "Ring of Treason" **


	16. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 16

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery **

**Chapter 16**

"**Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers,  
but to be fearless in facing them."  
****Rabindranath Tagore****,**

"I agree," said Jonathon. "You and Davy won't be safe until those men are arrested and put in prison."

"But how, Jonathon? How are you going to do that?" Violet's voice held a desperate edge. "I'm willing to do whatever you think is best; Davy and I can't hide for the rest of our lives."

Jim looked at Jonathon with a frown and said. "We have to think of a way to draw them out and catch them in the act. Otherwise without actual proof, they'll hire the same high-priced lawyers and get off scot-free again. According to Gavin, that's been their pattern for years. Never any concrete proof."

"Well," drawled McCoy, "that shouldn't be too hard. If there are any psychopaths within fifty miles of here, they'll be sure to find you somehow, Jim boy. That's been _your_ pattern for three years!"

Spock's lips twitched. He hated to agree with McCoy on principle, but facts were facts and unfortunately Jim's history tended to agree with the good doctor. Suddenly Spock's head cocked; Vulcan hearing had alerted him to the rough engine throb of the two men shuttle. He leaped from the chair, grabbed his coat, threw "shuttle" and "Peter" at Jim and was out the back door in a blur, faster than humanly possible. Jim didn't bother with his coat, just ran after him. Spock stopped suddenly and Jim almost ran into him. The shuttle was hovering very close over the barn roof and Peter, coming back from the mail box and not far from the barn door, was trying to calm Ginger. Usually the most docile of horses, Ginger was shying, kicking and trembling; the gentle animal was obviously terrified of the unaccustomed noise of the shuttle right above his head. Peter was having a hard time staying on Ginger. Jim ran over to the horse and grabbed the bridle. Ginger was old, but strong, and shied away from Jim and the barn. Jim, strong as he was, was having a difficult time holding on and staying away from the kicking hoofs. Spock reached up and pulled Peter off the horse and held him tightly. He could feel Peter's heart racing in alarm. Spock held him close and away from the agitated Ginger and Peter put his arms around Spock's neck. "You are fine, Peter-kam. Ginger was frightened by the shuttle noise that is all. See, your Uncle Jim has calmed him down now and both of you are fine." Peter let go of Spock's neck and turned to look at Ginger and his Uncle Jim.

Jonathon had run out behind Jim and was talking into his communicator. "Send two patrols ASAP out to the Kirk farmstead; there's a shuttle trespassing and harassing the animals." He could see the two men clearly as their shuttle hovered. They could see him as well, and he clearly saw the moment they took in the sight of his police uniform. The shuttle suddenly veered off and started to ascend.

Jim, still talking softly to Ginger, who had calmed down, walked the horse over to Peter. He took Peter gently from Spock, gave him a swift hard hug, put him back on Ginger and gave him the reins. "It's always best to get right back on the horse, Squirt, ok? Take Ginger for a short walk, just to be sure he's ok. We'll stay right here and watch you. Take him to the mailbox again and turn him around and come back." Peter nodded at his Uncle Jim, his eyes still wide, but he did as he was told.

The three men watched the child on the horse; he seemed fine now; he sat relaxed on the saddle and Ginger was once more his placid normal self.

Jim took a deep breath and turned to Jonathon and Spock, his hazel eyes stormy, his voice furious. "Ok, that's it. I've had it! Those guys have to be stopped, I'm sick of this. They're menacing my family now, and that I _will not_ tolerate!"

"Jim," his mother's worried voice came from the kitchen. She, Bones, Uhura and Violet with Davy in her arms were all crowded at the back door. "Is everything all right, Jim? Is it all right for us to come outside?"

Jim visibly calmed himself. "Yes, Ma. Everything's fine. Ginger got spooked with the shuttle noise, but he's fine and so is Peter. I got him right back on Ginger, and he's riding him to the mail box and back. You don't have to come out, it's very cold, and we'll come in as soon as Peter comes back. I'm just going to put Ginger in the barn and curry him to relax him. He got a fright; he's not used to loud noises."

Peter came trotting back and Jim took him off Ginger. "Go inside Squirt and warm up. I'll take care of Ginger this time. Does he seem ok to you?"

"Yeah, he's fine, Uncle Jim. He settled down just fine. He just got spooked by the noise."

"Good." His eyes met his mother's and she beckoned to Peter. "Come inside, sweetheart. I'll fix us some hot chocolate. You can help me. Also, it's time to feed Sorrel."

"Oh, I forgot to feed him this morning, Noni. I'll do it right now."

Uhura, with Bones following, came out with Jim's coat. "Put this on Jim, it's very cold out here."

"What the hell, Jim," Bones said. "Why do those guys keep comin' back here? They're gettin' a lot more aggressive."

"Yeah, Bones they are, and I don't know why, but they have to be stopped."

"Thanks, Nyota", he said getting into his coat. "Guess I was so mad, I didn't even feel the cold," Jim told her. He led Ginger into the barn, the others following behind him, took the saddle, blanket and bridle off Ginger and began to curry him with long soothing brushes. "You're all right now, old fella," he whispered in the horse's ear. "Here's your oats, and yours too, Dapple." He turned to his friends. "Ok, we have to think of a way to get these guys to show their hand. It's the only way."

"Jim," Bones looked an appeal at Spock. "These two guys are thugs, hired thugs, you have to be reasonable and cautious here." Jim turned to him, fury still evident in his set jaw and hazel eyes. "Oh hell," said Bones, "what l am I sayin'? Klingons, Romulans, cloud creatures, demi gods, mad as hatter despots; cautious and reasonable, two words that aren't even in your personal dictionary."

Jonathon interrupted Bones tirade. "I hear the police shuttles; let me go talk to my guys."

Curious, Uhura and Bones followed him out of the barn.

"I'll be out in a minute, Jonathon, let me finish with Ginger and Dapple," said Jim.

Spock gave Dapple a lump of sugar he had in his coat pocket. "Jim, I agree we have to have a plan in place to engage these men, but I also agree with the good doctor that we must proceed with caution. We have to think of your mother, Peter, Davy and Dr. Palomino. We cannot do anything to put them in harm's way."

"Spock!" Jim cast an outraged, hurt look at him. "I would never do anything to put my family or Violet and Davy in danger. I thought you knew me better than that," he said angrily and walked away from him. "Let's go outside." His voice was clipped and he wouldn't look at Spock.

"Jim," Spock stopped him by the simple means of stepping in front of him. "It was not my intent to imply that you would ever do anything to put your family in harm's way. I do know you better than that and you also know that I would not think that of you nor say it." The troubled dark eyes looked into the angry hazel ones. Jim took a deep breath and reached out to put a gentle hand on the blue sleeve. "I'm sorry, Spock, I know you wouldn't; it's not really you I'm angry at. It's those thugs, they have Violet scared to death and now Peter was frightened by them. I won't have it, and I'm going to put a stop to it."

James T. Kirk had spent his career convincing people to do things they didn't want to do, believe things they didn't want to believe, and agree with him in spite of themselves. He had no doubt that he would somehow put an end to these men and that he would get the help he needed to do it…as soon as he figured out how he was going to do it.

"Jim," Jonathon said, "my men said the shuttle headed back to Des Moines. I told them to back off. No use in spooking them more. They got spooked enough when they saw me in uniform."

"All right, Jonathon. Maybe it'll be enough to keep them away from here For a while. Is it just this farm they keep coming back to?"

"I'm going to follow up on that with my deputies, so I have to go, Jim. Tell you mom thanks for breakfast, and tell Violet I'll be back to talk her again after I take care of some things in the office. I think it'd be a good idea if I had a copy of her autopsy findings until we decide what we're going to do. I'll encrypt them in my files…they'll be safe there."

"I agree, Jonathon. I'm getting a little concerned that we haven't heard from Gavin. I'm going to check on him. I'll get back to you later. Thanks for your help this morning," said Jim as he shook his hand. Jim's detached part of his mind, that part of his tactical brain which worked in the background without distracting him from real and present events, was already working on a plan; he would run it by Jonathon, Spock, Uhura, and Bones when the Chief came back.

"No problem, Jim. See you later this afternoon."

They went back into the house. Winona and Violet with Davy on her lap were sitting at the table. "Everything all right, Jim?" Winona's hazel eyes were a little anxious.

"Yeah, Ma. Everything's all right. Violet, Jonathon wants a copy of your autopsy results for his encrypted files. I think it's a good idea to have another copy in a safe place. He'll be back later this afternoon and we'll make some decisions how to go ahead and flush these guys out."

"All right, Jim. I have them in my padd, also encrypted. Jim, what so you think will happen if I send the reports to the Iowa State Police and to Lloyds? I've gone round and round in my head whether to do it or not. I was supposed to send them as soon as I finished the autopsies. Now I'm wondering if I should have done it already."

"I think, Violet, that when the Iowa State Police get your results they'll have to begin a murder investigation; they'll look for motive, for suspects, for opportunity. However, as with all investigations it will be a slow process. Also, they'll want to interview you at length, over and over, to test your credibility, your thoroughness, your competency; in a case like this you'll be their key witness, Violet. Without you as an expert witness, there is no real case. Autopsy results are important, but the police will need the forensic pathologist to make their case," Jim paused and looked at Violet thoughtfully. He owed her the full truth. "Even if you give them the autopsy results, your life and Davy's will still be in danger, Violet. They'll want to get rid of the expert witness. It would be very difficult to make it an open and shut case without you."

"Indeed, Jim. Not only that, Dr. Palomino, but at this time, these men know you have not yet turned in your autopsy report, otherwise the State Police would already be investigating and asking questions. Since they have a contract with the person or persons who hired them, they know that their contract would be null and void unless they kill you and they know there is still time to do it and collect their credits."

Violet's face was still and thoughtful. "First, I'll give Jonathon a copy of the report. Then I'll think about the rest," she said, dropping a kiss on Davy's curly head.

Jim stood. "I'm going to comm Gavin. It's strange we haven't heard from him, I'm getting a little concerned. And then we're putting all this aside for a while and we'll do something fun. Ma, let's get out all the toboggans, the helmets, and the sled to pull Davy, then we'll head up the hill with the toboggans. I don't think that shuttle will be back, they got a scare when they saw Jonathon. Peter," he called.

"Yes Uncle Jim?" Peter came out of their room, holding Sorrel.

"Would you like to go tobogganing?"

"Oh Boy! Would I?"

Spock," Jim said grinning. "You're going to need both sets of your thermals. Tobogganing is fun, but you end up more in the snow than off of it."

Spock's eyebrow climbed. "Is this another frozen water drops sport that you and Sam indulged in, Jim?"

"Yep. You can ask Ma, we'd come back from the little hill wet, frozen, and ecstatic, right Ma?"

Winona laughed. You, Sam and all the rest of the kids who came around, including you, Violet, remember? The clothes dryer got a lot of action. I'll get some hot chocolate into the carafes and get some snacks. As I recall, you all would come home ravenous."

"Bones, Nyota, Violet, are you all up for it?"

"Absolutely!" said Bones. "I'm really getting' the hang of all this snow business."

"Me too," laughed Uhura."

"Me three," said Violet. "Davy and I are ready for some fun, aren't we sweetheart?"

"Ok, then, all of you get ready and I'll go comm Gavin. Ma, tonight lets work on the tree. We've waited long enough."

"All right, dear. You know that's my favorite part of Christmas preparations," Winona smiled at her son, fully understanding his wish for normalcy here at home.

Jim went into the office and first put in a call to the _Enterprise _to check on ship and crew. He knew everything was fine, or Scotty or Sulu would have gotten in touch with him, but he still wanted to touch base with his ship. It would take a few minutes for the squirt to go the vast distance to the ship, so in the meantime he commed Gavin. He heard the insistent beep but there was no answer. The message icon came on and Jim said. "Gavin this is Jim. I didn't hear from you yesterday and we've had some developments today, Ma and I figure you're on assignment, so comm me when you get a chance." Jim sat thoughtfully for a minute, and then called the main switchboard at SIS headquarters. "Please connect me with Gavin Bradford's office."

The phone was answered by a female voice. "This is Lt. Commander Gordon."

"This is James Kirk; I'm trying to get in contact with Commander Bradford."

"Captain Kirk. A pleasure, sir. I'm sorry but Commander Bradford is unavailable at this time. May I take a message? I'm sharing his office for a few hours, mine is being painted today."

"When will he be available, Lt. Commander?"

"Unknown, sir. He left yesterday and I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"Please give him a message then. Tell him to contact Jim Kirk as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. I'll put the message on his desk."

"Thank you, Lt. Commander."

So that was that. Gavin was unavailable, probably another top-secret assignment. Oh well, knowing Gavin, he would comm when he could. Jim wanted to talk to Gavin and get his input about a plan to entice and capture the two thugs and he wanted his help and his Phaser when the time came. The comm unit beeped; Scotty.

"Scotty! Good to hear your voice. How's everything? How is everyone?"

"Fine, fine, Sir. Couldn't be better, except beggin' your pardon, if you and Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock were here with us. Are you enjoying yourself, Captain?"

"Yes, Scotty, we are. It's been great being here with my mother and Peter. By the way, Scotty, my mother is sending you a note to thank you for the wine. We're saving it for Christmas Day dinner."

"Ah, Captain, no need, but 'tis verrry nice of her, verrry nice indeed."

"So everything's going well, Scotty? The medical supply runs are proceeding on schedule?"

"Aye, Captain. No problems and me wee bairns are purring like kittens."

Jim chuckled. "Good Scotty. Tell everyone hello from all of us. I'll comm again in a couple of days."

"Aye, Captain. Tell Dr. McCoy that I expect a nice bottle from Earth when he gets back."

"Will do, Scotty. Kirk out."

"All ready to go?" Jim asked, coming out of the office. It was obvious that they were. Everyone had hats, coats and gloves on, Davy was in his snow suit, the toboggans had come down from the attic and were in hand, and the basket of hot chocolate and snacks was on Bones' arm. Violet put Davy in the sled and she and Peter took turns pulling it while the rest of them pulled the 4 toboggans and carried the helmets. They followed the main path through the woods. The pine, spruce, and cedar were tall and dark around them. Deep sugary snow hung in the air waiting to fall softly later in the day. Uhura began to sing softly, "Over the river and through the woods, to grandmother's house we go, "and they all took up the song, singing loudly as they walked. They trudged deeper through the path until they began to climb slowly up the hill. The hill had been cleared of trees long ago by Jim's father. The boys and their friend had used it all winter long for tobogganing and ski practice. Now Winona maintained it every two years and it was still perfect.

At the top of the hill, Jim addressed his troops. "All right men and ladies. Some of you need toboggan lessons, others do not." He grinned at Violet, a veteran of many toboggan spills, and at Peter who was now quite proficient. His mother was an expert, and had often been tobogganing with Jim, Sam and their dad and now more recently with Peter. "I will go over the basics and then we'll do a few practice runs."

Jim put on a helmet and sat on one of the toboggans. "You always face forward and you can ride by yourself or with another person behind you. The front person is always the driver if there are two of you. You by yourself, or your driver if there's two of you, lean forward and using your hands, you push against the ground until the toboggan starts to move on its own. You run your hands or feet in the snow to help steer the toboggan or to brake if you start to go too fast. Don't ever jump off while the toboggan is moving, you could hurt yourself. If it tips over don't worry too much, the snow is soft and you'll tumble a little, but you'll land softly. Peter," Jim said putting on his helmet, "do you want to go down with me and show them how's it's done?"

"Oh boy, I sure do, Uncle Jim." Peter put on his helmet, got on and put his arms around Jim's waist. Jim leaned forward, put his hands in the snow and pushed off. He and Peter whizzed down the hill and came to rest at the bottom. "Ok," he yelled up, "who's next?"

"Come on, Nyota," said Winona, getting on the second toboggan. "Get behind me and we'll try it." Uhura put on her helmet and got on behind Winona and down they went.

"Dr. McCoy, if you'll watch Davy for me, I'll take Mr. Spock down first and then come back for you. Are you game Mr. Spock?" Violet looked mischievously at the Vulcan. Her cheeks were pink with color and her eyes were sparkling.

"I am, as you say, Dr. Palomino, game," said Spock putting on his helmet with a twinkle in his dark eyes, and down they went.

"Most exhilarating," said Spock, as he and Violet climbed back up to give Bones a turn.

Everyone took turns going down hill, hilarity ensuing at the many tumbles in the snow. Finally Winona broke open the basket with the hot chocolate and snacks and passed them around.

Jim's communicator beeped. "Kirk here," he said. "Gavin! Good to hear from you. Really? We'll be there shortly." He turned to the expectant eyes and said, "Gavin's here. Let's head back to the house."

"Wonderful," said Winona, " he can stay and share a late lunch with us."


	17. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 17

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 17**

"**O Winter! ruler of the inverted year, . . . . I crown thee king of intimate delights, Fireside enjoyments, home-born happiness, And all the comforts that the lowly roof Of undisturb'd Retirement, and the hours Of long uninterrupted evening, know."  
****William Cowper**

The group, encumbered by toboggans and helmets, trudged slowly down the hill and back to the house. Gavin, in spite of his coat, gloves and hat, stood shivering on the back door stoop waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"Gavin," Jim said, hurrying forward and shaking his hand, "great to see you. I was concerned that we hadn't heard from you."

"I'm sorry, Jim. I was on assignment and had to maintain comm silence. My assignment is finished now, so I came straight away. I have tomorrow off, so thought it'd be best if I came in person to give you the report." He looked at the group loaded down with toboggans, helmets, the basket of snacks and Davy in the sled. He smiled. "Looks like I missed all the fun," he said.

Winona came up to him arms outstretched for a hug and Gavin gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Let's go inside, Gavin, and get in from this cold, "she said, smiling up at him. "I'm going to start lunch and mean while you can warm up in front of the fire. "

Gavin looked pleased. "I'd enjoy that, Winona. I can never say no to your home cooking." He glanced over at Violet who now had Davy in her arms. "You must be Davy's mother," he said looking at her sweet lovely face with interest; his smiling grey eyes indicated how much he liked what he saw. "Happy to meet you at last, Dr. Palomino," he told her. "We were very worried about you. I'm happy you're here safe and sound." He reached over and lightly touched Davy's pink cheeks. "Hi little guy," he added. "Bet you're thrilled to have your mama back with you. Here, Dr. Palomino, let me take him, I know he's heavy," he said holding out his arms for Davy, who went to him willingly with a sweet baby grin.

Violet's cheeks also took on a soft pink color. _Well_, _well_, thought McCoy with interest_, so that's the way the wind blows. Now wouldn't that be somethin'. A mite too soon after her husband's death, but still…there are always possibilities._

"Let me light a fire," said Jim, taking off his heavy coat. "Peter, I'm afraid it's adult conversation time again, Squirt. Will you go help Noni in the kitchen, please? I'm sure she can use some help."

"Sure, Uncle Jim."

"I'll go help too," Bones said. "You can catch Winona and I up later," he said, eyeing Jim and tilting his head significantly towards Peter, as he followed him to the kitchen.

Jim nodded his understanding and bent down to light the fire and put the fire guard up. Violet sat down on the floor and Gavin put Davy down in her lap. Jim straightened and looked closely at Gavin's weary face. "Is everything ok, Gavin? You look really tired."

Gavin sighed and stretched his back and neck. "I am, Jim. It's been a strenuous and stressful two-day mission, but it's over now, and it ended well."

"We all know better than to ask you about it," Jim said. "Relax for a few minutes while I get you a mug of hot chocolate. Hot chocolate pretty much cures all ailments," said Jim smiling at him.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Peter and Bones busily chopping salad fixings. "Is Gavin all right, Jim?" asked Winona.

"Yeah, Ma, he's fine, just getting him some hot chocolate. He's beat though, says it was a tough mission."

"All right, dear. Tell him lunch will be ready in an hour or so and maybe he can nap later. We're having that homemade macaroni and cheese with crushed cracker topping that you and Sam always loved so much. Peter and Bones are making a salad for me."

"Sounds great, Ma. I'm sure we'll be finished by then."

Jim took the mug of hot chocolate in to Gavin and sat down on the floor beside Violet and Davy, his back against Spock's easy chair. Davy stood and tottered over to him. "Ji," he said and sat down in his lap. Jim hugged him close and kissed the curly head. "Ok, Gavin, what did you find out?"

"It's not pretty, Jim, but it is pretty conclusive. The two cousins from the father's side, the Williams siblings, Thomasina and Harold are a pair of low lives. The husband, Jerome Chu isn't any better. When they were first married, they and the brother tried to extort money from Sanford by threatening to reveal some scurrilous gossip about his mother; they intimated that Sanford was conceived by another man from an affair his mother had while she was still married to his father. It was all done very subtly and slyly, but they made sure Sanford got the picture. Apparently he adored his mother, and they thought that would be his weak spot for a little blackmail. They didn't know him very well. Blackmail was not something he was going to put up with. His lawyers paid them a visit, and whatever the lawyers told them, it made them back pedal fast. There were abject apologies and lots of groveling; it took a long time before he talked to them again. His father and mother were married for many years and were together on an extended vacation when there was an accident of some sort on their shuttle and they were killed. Sanford was 24 when that happened. After the accident, he only tolerated their presence because they were his father's only surviving relatives. It was during that period when there were those reported ugly confrontations that I told you about earlier. I also did a thorough investigation of their finances, and I do mean thorough." He looked at Jim who had opened his mouth to ask a question. "Don't ask me how I got the information, Jim, plausible deniability is what you have now, and I want to keep it that way."

"Commander am I to understand that you did something illegal?" asked Spock his eyebrow rising in consternation.

Jim looked up and shook his head; a warning to Spock not to say anything more.

Violet looked distressed. "Commander, please, please, don't put your job in jeopardy. There are enough people in harm's way because of me."

"Dr. Palomino," Gavin said firmly, "Winona Kirk asked for my help, and there's isn't much that I wouldn't do for her."

"Violet, Commander, under the circumstances, please call me Violet."

He smiled down at her. "Then it's also Gavin, OK?"

"All right, Gavin." She turned to Jim. "Talk some sense into him, please, Jim," she pleaded.

Jim shook his head. "I can't, Violet, I agree with him. When Ma asks for help, she gets it, and that's just the way it is and will always be."

"If it will ease your mind and Mr. Spock's, it wasn't exactly illegal, but I did bend some rules," Gavin mused, obviously thinking of toes stepped on and arms twisted.

"I've bent some rules myself, now and then,'" muttered Jim. "So what else, did you find out, Gavin?" Jim asked, getting back to business and bouncing Davy gently up and down on his lap.

"The evidence is pretty open and shut, Jim. There was a big credit draft made out to some dummy corporation called Duo Corps for 25,000 credits. And before you ask where they got the money, the siblings borrowed some of it, the brother, Harold, sold his shuttle, and the Chu's mortgaged their apartment. There's another 25,000 credits still in the account. I'd say that's the rest of the pay out once the job is done. The other cousin is clean as a whistle. I think we can rule her out completely. She's had very little to do with these cousins through the years, since she's from the other side of the family. Anyway, I'm very sure after everything I found out, that the siblings and husband are the right suspects." He leaned back on the sofa, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Great job, Gavin. We'll need copies of the bank transactions when we get these guys. I want the case to be iron clad, so those high-priced lawyers can't pull their usual tricks. Jonathon Romaine, our Chief of Police, is coming by this afternoon. Is it OK with you if I share all this with him?"

"Sure, Jim. He can have the proof, but just make sure he knows that I can't divulge my sources or how I acquired the information because I won't be able to tell him."

"Understood, Gavin." Jim sat very still with Davy on his lap, his hazel eyes almost green with introspection. He was absently letting the baby play with his fingers while he thought. His plan was gaining details in his mind but he would wait to share it when Jonathon came back. There would be action and resolution at last. After that, Violet and Davy would be safe and they could get back to living their lives.

Spock looking down at his Captain's face, knew that Jim's deep introspection would soon lead them all to some kind of action. Spock was sure that whatever Jim's plan was, it would be in Violet's best interest and would be for her ultimate safety. Jim held dear everything that Spock believed in, fairness, honesty, loyalty, integrity, honor, the search for truth and the desire to do good in a sometimes capricious and uncertain universe. That's why his crew would always follow him anywhere, everywhere; and that's why Spock chose to be at his side and would always be there.**1**

Gavin sipped his hot chocolate, sighed, and finally allowed himself to relax. He was exhausted; he hadn't slept in almost 36 hours.

He looked around the cozy living room and saw the tree. "Are you getting ready to decorate the Christmas tree?" he asked lazily.

"We'll do it this afternoon, Gavin. I hope you'll join us, it would make Ma very happy if you would," said Jim. He grinned mischievously. "We'll wait until you and Davy have your naps."

"Laugh all you want, Jim, but in my job, you nap when you get the chance," said Gavin unperturbed and suppressed a big yawn.

"Have to admit, in my job too," said Jim ruefully.

Winona's head peeked in from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready, hope you're all hungry."

"Ravenous, Ma," said her son, carrying Davy in and putting him in the high chair as everyone sat down. Bones brought the baby his mac and cheese. "Bo," said Davy smiling and banging his spoon.

McCoy grinned. "You're shameless, Davy my lad," he said.

After lunch and KP duties, Violet and Davy went to take a nap and Gavin was sent to Jim's room to rest. The others went into the living room and Winona sat by the fire and took up her knitting. Uhura, with Spock's help, transcribed a new Christmas song she wanted to sing for them. Bones and Jim read, and Peter went to his room to answer Amanda's letter; he had a lot to tell Spock's mom.

Winona looked up from her sewing at her son. "Jim, I think I'll ask Gavin to spend the night. He can sleep here on the pull out sofa. He's so tired, there's no sense in his going home. He can rest here overnight and go home late tomorrow."

Jim repressed a smile. He'd had a feeling that his mother would invite Gavin to stay over, but all he said was, "good idea, Ma."

Chief Romaine commed Jim to say he couldn't get there until after his work day was over. There had been a rash of pre-Christmas thefts down town and his hands were full. "Jim, why don't I bring take out for everybody. I'm sure Winona could use the break from all the cooking."

"Great idea, Jonathon, thank you. I'll tell Ma. Don't rush to get here, we had a late lunch and we're going to decorate the tree this afternoon, so eating later won't be a problem. We'll see you when you get here."

It was late afternoon by the time Violet and Davy woke up, and Gavin, looking much more rested, came out of Jim's room to find coffee and snacks on the table. Peter came in with Sorrel and Jim brought the big box of ornaments and lights into the living room. Winona stood back to admire the tree and said again what a great choice they had made.

"Uhura, why don't you sing something. We have enough hands for decorating the tree, and a Christmas song from you would be the icing on the cake," said Jim smiling at her, his arms full of lights.

"Thought you'd never ask, Jim. This is the song that Mr. Spock and I transcribed earlier," she said. "It's called 'I Saw Three Ships'. It's a traditional old English carol probably 17th century. I hope you like it." She took up the guitar, looked into the distance and her beautiful rich voice, accompanied by soft strumming, drifted softly across the warm room:

**I Saw Three Ships **

**I saw three ships come sailing in,**_**  
**_** On Christmas day, on Christmas day,  
I saw three ships come sailing in,  
On Christmas day in the morning.**

**And what ****was in those ships all three?  
On Christmas day, on Christmas day,  
And what was in those ships all three?  
On Christmas day in the morning.**

**Pray whither sailed those ships all three?  
On Christmas day, on Christmas day,  
Pray whither sailed those ships all three?  
On Christmas day in the morning."****2**

"Beautiful as always, Nyota" said Bones after a sweet moment of silence. "Just beautiful! Keep singin' darlin' nothing prettier than your voice to help us along as we hang up these ornaments."

"All right, Leonard," she said, humming softly to herself, "but all of you join in when you want to," she said before starting on the lovely bitter-sweet 'I'll Be Home for Christmas.' "

"But only in my dreams" sang Jim under his breath, profoundly thankful that this time it was reality and not just a dream, that he was really home for Christmas. He stepped up on a small ladder to get the lights evenly distributed on the high branches. "Peter, be sure the unbreakable ornaments go on the bottom branches, just in case Davy and Sorrel decide to investigate."

To Jim's amusement, Spock, with his usual precision, was eying the exact measurement between the ornaments he was placing on the tree. Jim knew there was no use telling Spock that the ornaments could be placed haphazardly on the branches. It just wasn't going to happen with Spock, but it looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Ma, remember when Sam and I bought you this one? I must have been about five." He showed his mother a delicate spun glass angel. How had it survived all these years?

"Of course, sweetheart. I have always treasured it and I wrap it up very carefully after Christmas every year." Winona smiled her sweetest smile at her son, seeing in her mind's eye the blond curly-haired Jimmy who had saved his meager credits (with Sam's help of course) to buy her the ornament.

Violet stepped back to contemplate the tree and said, "Gavin, you need to cover that hole right there by your left hand, it needs a couple of ornaments. Jim, you need to move one of the lights to your right to have the lights evenly balanced."

Jim whispered loudly to Gavin, "she's such a perfectionist, she's always been that way, I couldn't ever get away with doing anything less than perfect when we were doing our homework."

"I heard that, Jim Kirk. And you should thank your lucky stars I was there to keep an eye on your work, or you wouldn't have gotten into the Academy with some of that stuff you wanted to turn in!" Her soft brown eyes were alight with mischief as she looked at Jim.

Jim chuckled at Gavin. ""Violet kept me on the straight and narrow all through high school. Hard for me to admit, but 'tis true, 'tis true 'tis pity, and pity 'tis 'tis true.," he said ruefully.

Spock looked a question at him, "William Shakespeare?"

"Hamlet, Spock. Like I said, we do like our Will Shakespeare in this house."

The front door bell rang. "I'll go," said Peter.

"No, Peter. I'll go," said Bones, putting a hand out to stop Peter.

"Look through the peep-hole first, Dr. McCoy. To quote one of your antique world maps, 'Here Be Dragons," Spock said.

Bones and Peter opened the door to Jonathon Romaine, who was loaded down with bags of take out food for everyone. Bones led him straight to the kitchen and he set everything down on the counter and went into the living room.

"Jonathon, glad you're here," Jim said, stepping down from the ladder. "Let me introduce you to Commander Gavin Bradford, from Star Fleet SIS. He's brought us a lot of important information." The two men shook hands.

Jonathon turned to Winona and gave her a hug and kiss. "I come bringing food," he whispered in her ear. He stepped back to look at the tree. "Great looking tree, Winona. Brings back some great memories," he said.

"Sit down, Jonathon, let me bring you up to speed on everything," Jim said. "Squirt, why don't you go set the table and put the take out food out for everyone to help themselves. We'll be there in a few minutes, Ok?"

"Sure, Uncle Jim. I'll come get you when it's all ready."

"Thanks, Squirt."

Jim shared all the information Gavin had discovered and Jonathon listened quietly until he finished. He turned to Gavin. "You can get the bank account and transactions for me and the state police?"

"Yes, I can. In fact I have them ready, encrypted and available when ever you need them. Jim and I feel that with Violet's forensic autopsy report, her testimony, and the bank transaction proofs, it will be enough to convict the siblings. It's not enough to arrest or convict the two hired thugs though. There is no direct and proven link to them through the bank transaction to Duo Corps, and they haven't done anything violent yet, except trespass and harass the farm animals."

"Speaking of that,' Jonathon said, " it's not just your farm, Winona, they've been hovering and harassing all the outlying farms, searching for Violet. I've gotten complaints from several farms in the last 24 hours."

Jim looked at Jonathon and saw that he was aware of Gavin's situation and wouldn't ask any awkward questions. It was definitely time to share his plan with them; it was obvious that in order to get concrete proof to arrest the two men they had to catch them in the act trying to kill Violet.

"I think it's time to do something to end all of this and I have a plan," Jim said. "It will bring all of this to a head and Violet and Davy won't have to hide anymore; they'll be safe."

There was a groan from Bones, but Gavin, Jonathon, and Spock looked at him calmly and expectantly. Violet and Winona just stared at him with wide eyes.

"What we're going to do is use Violet and Davy as bait." He held up his hand as he heard loud protests from all sides except from Violet. He looked at her, his hazel eyes shining gold in the firelight. "Do you trust me, Violet? You do know I wouldn't let anyone harm a hair on your head or Davy's?"

"Of course I trust you, Jim, there isn't anyone I trust more." Her eyes never wavered from his.

Jim leaned over to plug in the tree lights and a rainbow of colors lit up his handsome face.

"Good, then here's what we're going to do," he told them.

* * *

1** "****You? At his side, as if you've always been there and always will." Edith Keeler from the TOS episode, 'The City on the Edge of Forever.' **

2 **Its first printed edition dates back to the seventeenth century, 'I Saw Three Ships' is an alternative of Greensleeves, its original tune.**


	18. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 18

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery **

**Chapter 18**

"**And for the season it was winter, **

**and they that know the winters of that country know them to be sharp and violent, **

**and subject to cruel and fierce storms. "**

**William Bradford**

Before Jim could answer, Peter and Bones came back into the living room. "Dinner is on the table, Uncle Jim," Peter said. "I put everything out in bowls so we could help ourselves."

"Thanks Peter, we're coming," Jim told him. "But first, Squirt, I want you to put the star on the tree. Your dad always did it for us, so from now on, that honor is yours from now on, OK?"

Peter eyes glistened as he nodded. Everyone watched with soft eyes as Jim handed him the star and lifted him to his shoulders so he could reach the top. Peter placed the very old and fragile gold tinsel star carefully on the top branch. "Is it straight Noni?" he asked.

"Yes, darling, it's straight, and it looks wonderful." Winona blinked back hot tears and walked over to Jim and kissed him softly on his cheek. "And you're wonderful too, sweetheart," she whispered in his ear.

Jim cleared his throat of the sudden lump that had lodged there. "Let's go eat," he said, his voice husky, setting Peter down. "Lead the way, Peter."

"I'll tell you what the plan is, what we're going to do after Peter and Davy are in bed," he told the others quietly as they walked into the kitchen. The moon light streamed through the large window and cast a soft glow on the table that Peter had set with the old-fashioned white ironstone dishes that had been Winona's mother.

"This looks great, Peter," said his Uncle.

"Piti," said Davy.

"Oh! He said my name, Noni," Peter said excitedly. "Wow, Davy! Peter is a hard name to say."

"That only leaves you, Nyota," said Bones.

"Ota," said Davy. Everyone burst out laughing and the baby chortled with glee.

Violet hugged her baby. "You're so smart, my Davy. You know everyone's name now, don't you."

"Takes after his mother," said Jim, grinning at Violet. "She was Valedictorian of our class," he told Gavin. "I was Salutatorian, and that was only due to the heroic efforts of the slave driver here, and Jonathon was number 3." He clasped Jonathon on the shoulder. "Ma always said when the three of us were together, we could do anything, right Ma?"

"And so modest too," teased Bones.

"It's true, Doctor," said Winona, looking proudly at the three of them. "These three could solve any problem, tackle any obstacle. It was amazing, really, they were just kids."

Spock was not surprised. He thought of his three years of service with Jim. In those three years there had not ever been a situation Jim could not shape to his advantage, a prison he could not break out of, or an enemy he could not convince or defeat in battle. Spock had never met any individual whose force of will matched Jim's, not even Sarek, his formidable father. Some in Star Fleet Command said that was why Jim so seldom lost. He never doubted or looked back long enough to see what had happened; he knew the universe had cooperated and that he'd already won. Spock did not foresee that the present situation will be any different from all their past experiences. He was confident that Jim's plan to catch the two would-be murderers would be successful.

They ate hungrily of the take out food, and for dessert Winona brought out a deep dish apple pie, vanilla ice cream and coffee.

"I could get used to this," sighed Bones.

"Me too," Gavin agreed blissfully.

"Me three," said Jonathon. "You've always been a fine baker, Winona. I remember all the cookies, cakes and pies when we were kids. Jim and Sam were the envy of a lot of our classmates who never got home-baked goods."

"Jonathon, any time you're in the vicinity, you're welcome to come eat dinner with Peter and me, and Gavin you know that too," she smiled at the hungry men.

"I may take you up on that, Winona. Bachelor cooking in my apartment is done only by the replicator," Jonathon said ruefully.

After dinner and cleanup, the group adjourned to the living room and Peter said, "I need to go feed the animals, Noni. I haven't done it yet."

" I will go out with Peter-kam," said Spock, nodding at Winona and Jim. None of them were willing for Peter to go outside the house alone anymore.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Would you also please get the eggs? I didn't get them this afternoon. I hope we have plenty, tomorrow I plan to make a frittata for breakfast."

Peter and Spock went into the barn and Ginger whinnied softly when he saw them. The old horse knew his oats would be served soon. Dapple stood patient and still and Spock scratched him between the eyes, while Peter gave him his oats. They went out into the cold to the chicken coop and fed the chickens and Peter looked for eggs and found several to put in the egg basket.

Spock watched Peter who stood very still by his side in the bitter cold looking up at the ethereal, beautiful night sky. The moon was waxing and almost full with a nimbus surrounding it; a radiant halo whose light chased away the starlight around it. Spock looked down at the small, silent figure and took one of the cold small hands in his. "Something troubles you, Peter-kam?"

Peter nodded. "Mr. Spock, will Davy and his mother be all right? I don't exactly know what's going on, but I think those bad men are after her and Davy," he said. His golden eyes, so much like his Uncle Jim's, were wide and troubled as he looked up at Spock. Spock clearly sensed the anxious worried thoughts of the child through his contact with Peter's hand.

_So_, Spock thought, w_e have not been as circumspect with out discussions as we should have been. I must tell Jim, but until Jim has an opportunity to speak with him I must be the one to reassure Peter. _

"Peter-kam. You are not to worry about Dr. Palomino or Davy. No one will hurt them; all of us here, and most especially your Uncle Jim will make sure of that." He tilted the small chin up to face him. "Peter, I promise you, Davy and his mother will be safe and you know that a Vulcan always keeps his word, do you not? Those men will not get anywhere near them. Do you believe what I am telling you, Peter-kam?"

The clear amber eyes looked up at him searchingly and read the reassurance that was on Spock's face; Peter sighed a deep heartfelt sigh. Spock felt the relief surge through him. "Yes, Mr. Spock."

"Good, Peter. Now let us go inside with these eggs. Your Noni will not want them to break, and I must confess I am very cold standing here. Vulcans are not really acclimated for the cold," he told the child solemnly.

They went inside to the warm living room; the lit tree cast a lovely rainbow of colors throughout the room, and the fire light flickered on Sorrel's fur as he lay in front of the fire guard.

As they walked in, Jim's keen gaze searched Spock's face and noticed the tiny break in the Spockian composure. He saw that Spock was holding Peter's hand and read the situation without difficulty. "Peter, it's bath time and pajamas for you. Let's give Noni a break tonight and I'll tuck you in."

"It's bed time for Davy also," said Violet. "He's very sleepy, aren't you, Love. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"As soon as the children are asleep, we'll go over the plan," said Jim quietly to the group after Peter left the room.

He turned anxiously to the Vulcan. "Spock, is Peter all right?"

"I believe so, Jim. As much as we have been careful, he has overheard some of our conversations and he was very worried about Davy and Dr. Palomino. He is not slow, that child. He knows those two men are looking for and trying to hurt Davy and his mother. I have done my best to reassure him, but I believe further intervention by you would be beneficial."

"Damn," Jim looked at his suddenly worried mother. "Ma, don't worry. I'll take care of it. I'll talk to Peter when I tuck him in."

Jim heard the shower stop and went in to the bedroom to wait for Peter. He sat at the foot of his bed and considered how best to reassure the child. Peter came in looking flushed from the hot water, his curly head still wet. He sat in his cot facing his Uncle.

"Squirt, Mr. Spock told me you've been worried about Violet and Davy and those two men, right?"

Peter nodded, his eyes enormous.

Jim pulled him close and faced the child to look deep into his eyes. "No one will hurt Davy and Violet, Peter, I promise you. We are going to catch those two men, and when we do, Violet, Davy, you and Noni will be no where close by. The four of you will be safe somewhere else. Remember that Mr. Spock, Dr. Bones, Lt. Uhura and I are Star Fleet officers, we know how to do these things; we're trained for this sort of situation, plus we also have Gavin, also a Star Fleet officer and Jonathon, the Chief of Police to help us. We will be ready for anything they come up with. Will you promise me you won't worry anymore?"

Peter put his arms around Jim's neck and snuggled in close. He breathed deeply, the faint scent of Jim's after shave soothing him, the tense set of the small shoulders finally relaxing. "I promise, Uncle Jim."

"Good," said Jim returning the hug. "Bed time for you young man. In you get," Jim said, tucking the blankets around the small figure. "Good night, Squirt," he said planting a light kiss on the curly heard.

"Good night, Uncle Jim," said the sleepy voice. Jim turned out the light and walked quietly back to the living room.

"He's ok," he told his worried mother. "Just anxious about Davy and Violet, but I reassured him and he dropped right off to sleep." Jim ran his fingers through his hair worriedly. Just when they thought Peter was totally fine, something would happen that threatened to derail his hard-won recovery from the horrors of Deneva, the loss of his parents and everything else that had happened to the child.

"Stop worrying, Jim, Winona. Peter is doing fine. These little blips in the road are to be expected. He's very resilient, and you can't expect that his life will be totally carefree and without some stressors. He has to learn to deal with some worry, stress and anxiety in life," said McCoy.

"He's had enough pain, stress and sorrow for a whole life time, Bones. The attack from the parasites in Deneva, losing both Sam and Aurelan and then having to leave his home to come here, the kidnapping in San Francisco, then the derailed New York trip, and now this.**1** It's too much for one small boy, hell it's too much for anyone!" He sat down next to his mother. She took one of his hands in her own, her touch comforting and reassuring.

He looked around and saw everyone's eyes filled with sympathy, sighed in frustration, and then determinedly turned his mind to the matter at hand.

They saw him visibly shake off his worry about Peter and put on his command persona; his voice took on that staccato clipped tone that always accompanied the transition. "Here's the plan I've come with. If any one has anything to add, don't hesitate. As I see it, the two hit men need to be enticed to come after Violet and Davy. They know or seem to know that they're around here somewhere. My plan is to let them find out for sure. What I want to do is have Ma and Uhura shop down town late tomorrow afternoon and let slip that we're going to have a friend and her baby visiting the Kirk farm-house. That's step one. Step two, we wait for the next day so the gossip spreads, and then that evening, we'll all to go to Salvatore's for that dinner I promised Papa and Mama. Violet and Davy will be with us and very visible. What better place for Violet to be seen than Salvatore's where everyone sees everyone. I'm sure that by the next morning the Riverside gossip mill will soon have it known all over town that they saw Violet and Davy with the Kirk's at Salvatore's. Step three, as soon we've finished with dinner, we'll take Ma, Peter, Violet and Davy to a safe place. Step four, the rest of us will wait here at the farm-house for those guys to make their move. We'll be armed and waiting for them to show up." Jim paused and looked around to see what they thought of his plan so far. "What I haven't figured out yet, is where is the safest place for Ma, Davy, Violet and Davy stay; a hotel, or out-of-town, or with Marie or Papa and Mama Salvatore. Somewhere those guys wouldn't think to look for them. Any ideas about that?" he asked he asked them?

Bones spoke up. "I don't like it Jim. You know I hate it when you set yourself up as bait."

"Bones, it's not as if I'll be alone in this. Spock, Uhura, and Jonathon will be here too. You didn't bring a Phaser, so I think you should stay with Ma, Peter, Violet and Davy."

"In a pigs, eye, Jim. I'll be needed here in case I have to patch one of you up. I'm not goin' anywhere, and I brought my full medical kit, if you remember, Captain. Nope, no way, no how. I'm stayin' right here with you."

Gavin spoke up. "I'll be here too, Jim. Nothing could keep me away. I'll take a sick day or something, but I will be here."

"Jim," Jonathon said, "I've been thinking that the best place to hide everyone might be my apartment. Who would think of looking for Violet and Davy at the Police Chief's home? I have two bedrooms, Winona and Peter can sleep in my bedroom, and Violet and Davy can sleep in the guest room. We would just have to set up a cot for Peter and take Davy's crib to the apartment. We can do that easily enough under cover of night. I could also assign one of my deputies to stay with them. Maybe Serena James, do you remember her Violet, Jim? She was in the class behind us. She's turned out to be my best deputy and she's due for a promotion early next year to Assistant Chief."

"Good idea, Jonathon." Jim turned to Spock. "What do you think, Spock?"

"The idea has merit, Jim. Strategically it has the advantage of being a place no one would think of looking, and the addition of a deputy provides an extra level of security for everyone. I concur with the Chief that his apartment is a good hiding place."

Uhura spoke up. "If for some reason your deputy can't do the job, Chief, I'll have my Phaser and I can do protection duty at your apartment."

Jim nodded at her. Good to have a back up just in case. "Ma, Violet? What do you think?" Jim looked at them, hoping for their agreement to his plan; he wouldn't be able to go ahead in good conscience if they were against it. But he felt an urgent need to finish this so everyone could get back to some sort of normalcy in their lives and enjoy the rest of their holiday time together.

Winona looked at her son, her face calm. "It sounds like a good plan to me, Jim. As long as Violet and Davy are safe and well guarded, that's the most important thing."

"Not just Violet and Davy, Ma. No one is more important to me than you and Peter. Your safety is the most important thing in the world to me. I would never take any risks with either your or Peter's safety, you know that Ma, right?" His eyes didn't waver from his mother's.

"Yes, I know, sweetheart. We'll be fine, won't we Violet?" She looked at the sweet face next to her and found complete agreement there.

"The plan sounds good to me, Jim. It's simple, and that's always the best kind of plan. And I agree all this has to come to an end. I very tired of running and hiding. I need to turn in my autopsy report so that justice is done. I need to get back to work, Davy needs to get back to his routine, and we both need to go home." Violet sighed. She missed her little house, the everyday routine of their daily life and the peace and freedom of going about her life and work without fear for Davy and herself.

Gavin looking at her, thought what a brave woman she was, and how much he admired her determination and her will to do right.

"Any other comments, ideas, or qualms about this plan?"

"Jim," Bones looked troubled. "Seems to me that Peter is already anxious because of half heard and imagined conversations and information. I'm thinkin' that it would be best if you tell him what's gonna' happen. Not in any great detail of course, but why they all have to go to the Chief's apartment and what you're tryin' to do. Hearin' the facts from you will be better than any horrors he might imagin'. You know how much he worries about you, so it might be best if you have a little man to man talk with him before things start happenin'."

"You're right, Bones. Truth is always the best way to go, and I agree that Peter will do better knowing what's going on. What do you say, Ma."

"I think you're right, Bones," said Winona. It's best he knows instead of wondering and being anxious. He's had enough uncertainty in his life. You can talk to him tomorrow, Jim."

"Gavin, can you come back day after tomorrow? And can you get hold of a couple of extra Phasers? I don't know what kind of weapons those guys have, so it's best to be ready."

"Yeah, Jim. I'll have to take another day off, or call in sick, but I'll be here first thing that morning, and I'll bring an extra Phaser, maybe even the new up graded ones that only SIS has used so far. In fact I still haven't turned in the back up I checked out for my mission. I'll just keep it an extra day, a lot less questions that way," he added thoughtfully.

"Ok then, it sounds like we're all set," said Jim. "I'll make the reservations for Salvatore's tomorrow morning. I'll tell Papa and Mama you and Gavin will join us, Jonathon, and give them the news that Violet and Davy are in town."

"I'd better be getting home, Jim." Jonathon got up and stretched. It had been a long day. He wished everyone goodnight and Jim escorted him to the door. "Is your shuttle around back, Jonathon?"

"Yeah."

"Let me get the big flash light and I'll walk with you. Good idea to check outside anyway," Jim said as he put on his heavy coat, gloves and hat. He turned at footsteps behind him and was unsurprised to see Spock there.

"I will walk with you Jim. My eyes and ears are sharper than yours," he said with a glint in the dark eyes.

"Don't rub it in Spock," Jim grinned.

"We'll talk again tomorrow, Jonathon. Thanks again for the food and for coming out. Good night."

Spock and Jim watched the shuttle take off and then walked silently back to the farm-house through the soft snow. It was a beautiful night, the moon high overhead, the sky so clear, luminous, and crisp it felt as if you could cut the stars out of the heavens with a knife. Jim stood still for a moment and tilted his head to see the glory and splendor of the night sky. The snow deadened all sound and the silence was profound. As he looked up he quoted softly,

"_Lord, I do fear _

_Thou'st made the world too beautiful this year; _

_My soul is all but out of me,—let fall _

_No burning leaf; prithee, let no bird call__**." **__**2**_

"Indeed." Spock spoke quietly beside him, also looking up. "Your Earth is quite magnificent, Jim."

* * *

1** See TOS episode "Operation Annihilate" Hostages" and "Ring of Treason," **

2 **Edna St. Vincent Millay** _**Renascence and Other Poems**_** (Harper & Brothers, 1917)**


	19. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 19

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 19**

"**Brew me a cup for a winter's night.  
For the wind howls loud and the furies fight;  
Spice it with love and stir it with care,  
And I'll toast our bright eyes,  
my sweetheart fair."  
- Minna Thomas Antrim**

It was still very early when Winona walked through the living room and saw that Gavin had folded Jim's borrowed sweats and the blanket neatly on the sofa. She could hear the guest room shower running as she walked into the kitchen. She stood at the kitchen window looking out at the pastoral beauty in front of her. Fresh snow had fallen and the world was mantled in white, pristine and clean. She took all the eggs out of the refrigeration unit to have them come to room temperature. _There are seven of us,_ she thought, _so fourteen eggs, and ten potatoes should do it_. She counted out the potatoes and began to look for her special frittata pan. "Where the heck is it," she muttered to herself, looking through all her cabinets.

"May I be of assistance, Dr. Kirk? Spock's soft baritone interrupted her search**. **

Winona, on her knees, pulled her head out of the bottom cabinet. "Good morning, Spock? Did you sleep well?" She got to her feet and turned to him and he almost smiled. Her long braid had come undone, and the hair on top of her head was sticking straight up like a coxcomb.

He reached out a gentle hand and patted it down softly. "I think your hair was caught on the top of one of the cabinets," he told her, his eyes glinting softly.

"Oh, thank you, Spock, "she said distractedly. "I've looking in all the cabinets for my special frittata pan, and I can't find it anywhere."

"Is it a large pan and does it have a long wooden handle?" Spock asked innocently.

"Why yes," Winona said surprised. "How did you know?"

He glanced up to the top of the refrigeration unit and there it sat.

Winona followed his eyes and let out a peal of laughter. "Oh my goodness. I must have set it up there when I got all those eggs out," she giggled. "Thank you, Spock. They say the mind is the first to go. Getting older is not for sissies, that's for sure."

"Who's getting older?" Jim asked coming in.

"Your mother, dear, that's who." Winona's one dimple was peeking out the corner of her mouth.

"Not possible," said her son. "Not with that giggle, Ma; you'll still be young when you're a hundred."

"Thank you, sweetheart, for the loving lie," she smiled at him. "Now, would you please set the table. You know the frittata must be served immediately after it's done so I hope everyone is up. Spock, if you wouldn't mind peeling the potatoes and then dice them very small that would be lovely. I'll start the coffee. Jim, there's orange juice in the fridge and then please put some bread to toast in the oven and get the butter out. We'll need at least a dozen slices, so use the big cookie sheet for that."

There was a contented silence as the prep work continued. Winona hummed softly as she diced some garlic and a small onion, then cracked all the eggs in a large bowl added salt and pepper, and mixed them well with a little milk. She poured olive oil in the large frittata pan and started sautéing the diced potatoes and onions. "Almost ready for the eggs, Jim. Please call everyone in," she said.

Everyone came in and sat expectantly at the table and when the frittata was golden and ready, Winona brought it to the table with a flourish. It looked beautiful and smelled delicious.

"My compliments to the chef," said Bones, eying it blissfully.

"It's delicious, Ma," said Jim, tasting his first forkful.

"Ma, Ma," yelled Davy, banging his spoon after finishing his small piece.

"Davy, no yelling," said Violet. "It's not polite, sweetie." "Here," she said, giving him a piece of hers. "Enjoy it, because it's a sacrifice for me to give some of it up, you little bottomless pit, you."

"Here, Davy, you can have a bit of mine, too, "said Peter. "Say thank you, Peter."

"Tank ooo," said Davy, grinning.

"Good boy, Davy!" Peter grinned from ear to ear.

They lingered contentedly over breakfast and coffee and then cleaned up the kitchen. Jim, feeling restless and determined to get some exercise, went to shovel the front walk again. Bones, Gavin, Spock, Peter and Davy in his bucket joined him outside. The early morning light was blindingly bright and the cold was invigorating.

After a few moments of hard shoveling, Jim, thinking this was as good a time as any, said, "Squirt, I want to tell about our plans for catching the two men who are after Violet and Davy. Here, Spock, you take a turn with the shovel."

Jim drew Peter aside and they sat on a bank of newly fallen snow watching Spock's rapid efficient movement with the shovel. In a soft voice, Jim described the plans to capture the two men. He told Peter how Violet, Davy, he and Noni, would be safe at Chief Romaine's apartment with an officer on duty, and how Jim would have five trained officers at the farm-house with him to help capture the two men.

'Do you understand what's going to happen and do you have any questions, Peter?" Jim looked down at Peter and wondered what was going in the small head. Peter's eyes were thoughtful, but clear and untroubled.

"I understand, Uncle Jim, and I don't have any questions. I just want you and everyone to be safe."

"We will be, Squirt. I don't want you to worry and I promise I'll comm you and Noni as soon as Chief Romaine arrests them, Ok?"

"OK, Uncle Jim. Does my Noni know what you're going to do?"

"Yes, she does, and she's ok with it, Peter, so is Violet."

That seemed to satisfy Peter and he said nothing more. They sat in the cold snow in companionable silence as Gavin took a turn with the shoveling.

Uhura brought out mugs of hot apple cider for the workers. "Davy Palomino, it's too cold for you to be out here, young man. Your mama said I was to take you inside. She took Davy out of his bucket, carrying him to go back inside. Davy howled in loud protest.

"Ji, Ji," he wailed and held out his arms.

"Aww, Nyota, let him stay," said Jim, reaching for and rescuing the baby. "I'll hold him and he'll stay warmer that way," Jim hugged the little body close and kissed the soft rosy baby cheek. "His face is not cold at all."

Uhura blinked at the two pair of sad puppy dog eyes and said, "Ok, but if his mom gets mad, it's on you, Jim Kirk, " she said sternly, but her lips twitched after almost being blinded by Jim's mega watt grin as she walked back in the house.

"Here, Spock, you hold Davy and I'll finish." said Jim, still full of pent-up energy. He handed Davy to Spock and took the shovel from Gavin.

Davy, still enthralled with Spock's eyebrows, was having difficulty touching them with his mittened hands. "Just a minute, Davy-kam." Spock gently took one of his mittens off and guided the small fingers letting Davy explore the upswept wings, before putting his mitten back on.

"Gentlemen, looks like we're finished. Hope the walk stays clear for a while. Let's go back inside," Jim said, taking the baby back from Spock. "I have to call Papa Salvatore and make our reservations for tomorrow night."

Inside, he put Davy down on the floor and went to the office to make his call. "Mama, this is Jim. Can you accommodate all of us tomorrow night for that dinner we talked about? Around 7 pm if that's a good time for you. I want you, Papa and Marie and Gio if he's back, to join us all for dinner. And guess what, Mama. Violet Sterling is in town with her baby; she's staying here with us for a few days. Jonathon Romaine is going to join us and a friend who's visiting from New York. That's ten of us with the baby, plus you, Papa, Marie and Gio if he's there, so that's fourteen."

"Jim, mi caro, it will be wonderful to see Violet and her baby," said the excited voice of Mama. "Marie will be very happy; and all your friends are welcome at Salvatore's." Mama sounding absolutely delighted. "It will be our pleasure, mio figlio! Not to worry, all will be ready for you. Papa and I will join you and I hope Marie and Gio too. See you tomorrow at 7," said Mama.

"Thank you, Mama, see you tomorrow night. We're all looking forward to it."

"It's all set, 7 p.m, for dinner." Jim said coming back to join the others. "I already told Mama that Violet is here, so word will start spreading now when people go in for lunch, and this afternoon Ma and Nyota will help it further along."

Jim picked Davy up off the floor and sat down, bouncing the baby gently on his knee. "Now let's talk about tomorrow night. I'm going to bolt and double lock the front door, so they won't be able to get in the front. We'll force them to use the back door and come in through the kitchen. It'll probably be 0100 or 0200 hours when they're sure we'll all be asleep. We have to get them before they start wandering around looking for the right room. Bones, you don't have a Phaser, so I think the attic would be a good place for you to hide. "

"The attic! I'm not goin' up there to hide! No way, Jim I'm not missing all the action."

"Bones, you don't have a Phaser, and you could become a target. I'm sorry; it's either the attic or you go with Ma and Violet to the apartment."

McCoy looked first at Jim's set and determined Captain's face and then at Spock's impassive one, and his heart sank. He knew there was no use arguing with Jim's decision. "OK, I get it, Jim. I'll go in the attic, but I don't have to like it," grumbled McCoy. "At least I'll be here if one of you gets hurt."

"Spock you'll be in the living room. Uhura, you'll be in the main hallway. Gavin, I want you in Violet's room; I'll be in the Master bedroom and Jonathon will be in the guest bedroom. It leaves the bathrooms without anyone, but it can't be helped. All the lights will be off but we'll have time to get used to the darkness before they come in. These are cold bloodied killers so I want your Phasers on heavy stun. This afternoon we'll check our positions. Any questions so far?"

No one said anything and Gavin stood. "Jim, if that's all then, it's still pretty early, so I'm going in to work. I also need to pick up some civilian clothes for the dinner. Can you take me to the main transporter station in Riverside? I'll be back here by 1800 hours tomorrow. Shall I just meet you at the restaurant? "

"Sure, Gavin, I'll take you and that'll work fine."

"Just let me say goodbye and thanks to your mom, Jim."

Jim dropped Gavin at the transporter station, stopped off for another cup of coffee for him and one for Jonathon and walked to the Police station. The deputy at front door duty, ushered him into the back office where Jonathon was behind his desk with several padds in front of him.

"Looks like you have your hands full, Jonathon," said Jim, handing him the coffee. "Reminds me of my desk on board ship. I never seem to get it all done, even though Spock takes a lot off my plate."

"Yeah, well sad to say, I don't have a Spock here to help me, and this is never-ending," Jonathon said irritably pushing the padds away from him and clutching the coffee cup with a grateful smile. "What's up, Jim? Trouble?"

"No, nothing like that. Just dropped by to tell you dinner is set at Salvatore's for 1900 hours. I already told Mama Salvatore that Violet's visiting. I dropped Gavin off at the transporter station, and he'll be back tomorrow. Ma and Uhura will come into town this afternoon to set tongues wagging about Violet's visit."

"I've got my friend keeping an eye on those guys at the motel. They're probably still asleep; they stay up half the night searching. He'll comm me once they're on the move," Jonathon said. He yawned and drank from his coffee cup.

"You look really tired, Jonathon. Hot date last night?" Jim teased.

"Don't I wish," said Jonathon. "Had to process those pick pockets and petty thieves my deputies brought in last night. Don't have the budget to pay overtime for paper work, so I do all the processing. Once Serena comes on board as my new Assistant Chief, I'll be able to delegate some of this. And speak of the angel, here she is." He stood and pulled up a chair for the young woman who walked into his office.

"Serena, you remember Jim, don't you? Now Captain James Kirk of the Starship _Enterprise_."

"Of course I do," said Serena. "Jim, good to see you after so many years. I understand you're here on your Christmas leave. I'm sure Winona and Peter are thrilled to have you home."

Jim stood to shake hands. "Serena, great to see you again." His eyes, which never failed to appreciate a pretty woman, smiled into hers. And she was pretty, with thick red curly hair caught up at the top of her head in a vain attempt to restrain it, thickly fringed green eyes, and a faint sprinkling of freckles on the creamy skin of her nose and cheeks. She was not tall, but she stood ramrod straight and her figure was trim and athletic in her uniform. Jim remembered her well from high school. He darted a quick glance at her left hand, no wedding or engagement ring. Maybe after all this was over, he would invite her for coffee and they could catch up.

"Sit down, Serena, and we'll go over your assignment," the Chief told her. He brought her up to speed on Sanford's murder and the two suspects, the findings of Violet's autopsy, the two hired killers, their search for Violet and Davy, and their present location. "Jim, you want to tell her about your plan to arrest them?"

"Sure, Jonathon." He turned to Serena and explained every aspect of the plan in detail. "So it'll all go down tomorrow night, Serena. We hope it'll all be over then and Violet and Davy will be safe and able to go home."

Serena's green eyes narrowed as her demeanor turned coolly professional. "You won't have to worry about Violet and Davy, or your mother and Peter, Jim. I can assure you they'll be safe with me at the apartment. The Chief will vouch for me. I'm a good shot, and I've had hand to hand training. Chief Romaine believes that all his officers should be highly trained."

"All true, Jim. You don't get any better than Serena."

"I don't doubt it," said Jim. "So we'll all be at Jonathon's apartment around 2200 hours, Serena. One of us will take Davy's crib before then."

"I've made an extra key for you so you can take the crib when you want, Jim. Give it to your mom afterward."

"Thanks Jonathon." He stood. "I better be getting back to the farm. Great to see you again, Serena, and I'll see you at the apartment. Jonathon, I'll see you tomorrow evening at Salvatore's. Thanks for all your help, both of you."

Jonathon walked him out. "I'll comm you if I get an update from Des Moines, Jim. See you later."

Jim did a fly by around the farm before landing. The landscape was free from any air traffic which was good, but it was still early. He landed the shuttle and walked into the barn.

"Ginger, how about a ride this afternoon, it's a beautiful day, and I feel the need for some fresh air," Jim said. Ginger whinnied his agreement, and Jim smiled at his old friend. "I'll be back after lunch, ok?"

He walked in through the kitchen and carefully locked the back door again. Something smelled delicious. "Ma," he called, "I'm back. Where is everybody?"

"We're in here, dear," his mother called from the dining room. Everyone was on the floor with a monopoly game in the middle. It looked like the game was well in progress and from the look of things, Peter was doing very well. Jim noticed he had both Park Place and Boardwalk with two houses on them and two Rail Roads too.

"Hey, Squirt, you're doing well," said Jim squatting down beside him and ruffling the curly head. He glanced at Spock, who raised an eyebrow at him. "How are you doing, Spock?"

"I am presently learning the game, Jim. I now know it to be a game of chance as well as strategy. I predict that I will be bankrupt quite soon, as Peter-kam is leading with property and cash accrued," Spock said. "Also we have decided this will be a timed game of 60 minutes and the time is almost up. It has been a most interesting experience to learn this game," Spock remarked looking thoughtfully at the board.

Jim looked around and saw the suppressed smiles on everyone's faces at Spock's bemused comment. Bones openly grinned at the Vulcan. "It's not often you lose at anything, Spock."

"Indeed," said Spock, almost, but not quite, smiling at Peter.

"What smells so good, Ma?"

"It's Grilled Corn and Potato Chowder, with some toasty French bread, Jim. Hope everyone likes it."

"Are you kidding, Ma. Of course we'll like it."

Lunch was as good as it smelled. The corn chowder with French bread was voted the winner of all the lunches so far. After cleanup Winona and Uhura went to get dressed for the trip into town. They would shop at various stores to discuss the news of Violet's visit. Violet went to her bedroom to put Davy down for his nap, and to lament her current meager wardrobe while trying to decide what to wear for the dinner. Bones and Spock settled in with their padds and Peter went to the computer to write to Scotty, Chekhov and Sulu.

"I'm taking Ginger out for a gallop," said Jim to Bones and Spock. "Don't let Peter outside by himself, Spock."

"I will not, Jim. Please do not worry."

Jim went to the bedroom to speak to his mother. "Ma, I'm taking Ginger out for a ride; I need the fresh air and exercise. I want you and Uhura to be careful. If you spot those guys anywhere in town, get to the shuttle and come home right away. Jonathon will comm me if his contact says they're heading towards Riverside, and if that's the case, I'll comm you or Uhura right away."

"All right, dear. Try not to worry, we'll be fine, and you enjoy your ride on Ginger. It's a beautiful day for a horse ride," she said as she kissed him goodbye.

Jim went into the barn and saddled Ginger, first putting a wool blanket under the saddle to keep Ginger warm. He mounted and started off slowly down the lane toward the lake. He let the old horse warm up a little before breaking into a trot and heading to the other side of the lake and up a small hill. He didn't want to stress Ginger, but the horse was breathing well, and seemed happy to be out in the clear crisp cold weather. Jim let Ginger trot where he wanted, holding the rains loosely in his hands avoiding old felled trees and branches. He stopped at the top of the hill and looked down. He could see the farm-house in the distance, pale white smoke curling from the chimney, and the frozen lake shimmering below him. He took a deep breath of the pine scented air and looked at the beauty around him. Snow flakes were starting to fall, and the view below looked like a snow globe world. He raised his head to feel the soft cold snow on his face and opened his mouth and let the flakes fall on his tongue and melt just the way he and Sam had always done it long ago. In spite of his worry about Violet and Davy, as he looked down, he had one of those rare moments when perception shifts and time seems to stand still. Suddenly he was filled with a sense of wonder and joy and he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so absolutely dazzlingly happy. He savored the moment, then turned Ginger and made his way slowly toward home.

* * *

**Please review, thank you**.


	20. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 20

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 20**

"**By the pricking of my thumbs,  
Something wicked this way comes."  
― ****William Shakespeare****, **_**Macbeth**_

Jim brought Ginger back into the barn, took off the saddle and blanket and curried the old horse with long deep strokes, all the time whispering affectionately in his ear. He was happy to see that Ginger's breathing was deep and even, and the old horse did not seem tired even with the climb up the hill. Peter and Winona took great care of him and he would live out the rest of his life loved and spoiled. He gave Dapple an affectionate pat on his way out.

Twilight would soon be upon them and Uhura and Winona would be back soon after all the shops closed. Violet, Bones, and Spock were in the kitchen, Davy was in his high chair, and Peter was sitting playing chess on his padd.

Jim came in bringing the cold with him. "What's going on," he asked slipping off his coat and looking at the three of them at the kitchen counter.

"I thought we'd give Winona a break and fix supper while she and Nyota are gone. We're fixing waffles and hash browns, my sous chefs are helping."

"Sounds great," said Jim, bending over and moving a chess piece on Peter's padd. "Try this move, Squirt," he said, pointing. He looked at Violet. "Does it seem to anyone else around here that all we do is eat? That we go from one meal to the next with nary a pause." Jim smiled at the cooks. He looked at his First Officer as he helped Violet. Spock had a large towel tied around his waist, his body language was totally relaxed, his face peaceful and content as he chopped slowly and methodically; his usual impassive Vulcan façade was tucked away somewhere out of sight. Jim thought that for the rest of his life, he would carry this memory around with him of a contented and happy Spock, calmly dicing potato. It was like a gift, something to be brought out now and then to look at and to cherish.

"Yeah, ain't it great?" Bones grinned. "I, for one, am going to take full advantage of the marvelous cook that is your mother, Jim boy. All I gotta say, is that you, Sam and your dad, were lucky to have food like this as you grew up."

"Indeed," said Spock. "I must admit, I have never had such delicious fresh food and all very proficiently prepared. My mother is not a bad cook, Jim, but she is not the equal of your mother."

"Ok, guys, cut it out. Too much pressure being put on me here," said Violet, dicing onions, crying, and looking sternly at Bones and Spock. "Davy is never going to get food like this when we get back home, but I'm getting lots of tips from Winona, right baby?" She sniffed and wiped her streaming eyes.

Davy chuckled at his mother and munched on his cookie.

Jim laughed and leaned over to kiss the baby's soft curls. "We were spoiled. My friends often extended their after school visits, knowing full well Ma would invite them to stay for supper, and there were always cookies, cakes, and stuff for snacks after school too. Peter knows, right Squirt?"

Peter nodded, grinned. "Yep, my friends do the same thing, Uncle Jim. Noni is a great cook."

"Well, Peter don't ever take that for granted," said Bones. "There are very few places left these days where you can get food as good as this and lovingly made too."

"Speak of angels and they appear," said Jim, opening the back door for his mother and Nyota. "Here, Ma, let me take those," he said helping his mother with all the bags.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She sighed. ""We've had a very successful day, haven't we Nyota?"

"Yes, we have. My feet are killing me in these boots, but the news of Violet's visit was spread to every corner of Riverside. We tried to hit as many stores as possible, plus we stopped at the coffee shop and Winona must have told at least 50 people there!"

"That's great, Ma. Your work is done," he pulled out chairs for them. "Sit down, both of you look worn out. Ma, any sign of that shuttle?"

"No, dear. We didn't see any sign of them. Just as well, because we were on a roll," she sighed tiredly. "Nyota and I must have spoken to more than half the town about Violet's visit. I can assure you that those men will hear about it somewhere. Violet, I bought something for you. I know you're very short of clothing and neither Uhura nor I are your size. I hope you like it, dear, it's for the dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, Winona! You didn't have to do that, but how lovely of you. Last night I was wondering what I was going to wear. As you can imagine, dressing up was the last thing on my mind when I packed for Davy and I. I'll pay you back as soon as I can get to a bank," she said.

"Nonsense, Violet, it's a gift. I'm just so happy that you and Davy are here with us, and I can't tell you how lovely it's been to have a baby here."

"Thank you, Winona." Violet came over and hugged her tightly, her eyes shining.

Jim cleared his throat. "Jonathan said he would comm me if his Des Moines contact sees the men heading this way."

"What smells so good?" Winona's attention was now on dinner. She saw that Bones and Spock were busy at the counter with potatoes.

"French toast and hash browns for supper," said Bones. "We decided the chief cook should sit and enjoy being waited on for a change," he smiled over at her.

"That's so lovely, thank you." Winona slipped her boots off her feet. "It feels good to just sit and relax," she added. "Also I was worried those men would show up in town and we wouldn't get to finish telling people about Violet's visit."

"Noni, do you want some hot tea?" asked Peter. "I'll get you some and Ms Uhura too. You want your Earl Grey, Noni?"

"I'd love some, Peter, and Nyota too, I'm sure," she said glancing at Uhura who nodded. "Thank you, sweetheart."

After dinner they relaxed in the living room. Spock brought out the chess set to give Peter another lesson and Winona, Violet and Uhura adjourned to the bedroom to try on their new clothes. Jim's communicator beeped; it was Jonathon. "Jim my contact just let me know the shuttle has left the motel. They're probably on their way to Riverside. Just wanted to give you a heads up, stay alert, ok?"

"Yeah, we will, thanks, Jonathon. Bones and I will feed the animals this evening. I don't want Ma or Peter outside. See you tomorrow evening."

Bones overhearing the conversation, got up and put on his coat to follow Jim outside. The barn was warm and smelled of horse, donkey, hay, and oats. It was a comforting scent to Jim, he had known it his whole life.

Jim looked at his CMO. 'Bones, are you enjoying this furlough," he asked him, curious. "I know it's not your usual type of shore leave." His CMO had a well-known reputation of preferring more exciting shore leaves, most notably accompanied by Scotty and sometimes by Jim as well.

"Are you kiddin' me, Jim? This has been one of the best, if not _the_ best leave I've ever had. The only thing that would've made it better would've been to have Joanna here with me or me with her. Of course that'll happen when hell freezes over, Jocelyn would never allow it. But I'll talk with her Christmas Day, and that'll be good. So yes, Jim, it's been great and I thank you for invitin' me. I think it's been great for all of us, don't you?"

"Yeah, Bones," Jim said softly, his hazel eyes glowing in the dim light of the barn. "It's been pretty special all the way around."

They went back in the house and Nyota passed around the now new ritual of hot chocolate in the evening. It provided a warm and soothing ending to the cold winter days.

In the morning, everyone was quiet at breakfast. The dinner and what was to follow, loomed before them like an albatross. The only positive thing was that hopefully it would all be behind them by the next morning. Conversation was minimal, everyone preoccupied with their own thoughts. Peter and Davy were the only ones who seemed unaffected by the atmosphere and for that Jim was thankful. After breakfast, Jim excused himself to make his comm call to the ship, it was time for another check-in with Scotty on the progress of the _Enterprise's _mission status, but before Jim could begin the comm call, his communicator beeped. It was Gavin's code.

"Hi Jim, how did it go yesterday?"

"Hey Gavin. Ma and Nyota reported that it went very well. Then Jonathan commed and said the two men were heading for Riverside, so I imagine by now they know Violet will be here. Are you still able to come this evening?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Jim. I'll be there as promised with the extra Phaser. How is Violet holding up?"

"She seems fine, Gavin. She's strong and determined. I think she just wants this to be over, and I can't blame her. We all feel the same way, both for her sake and for our own. We're taking Davy's crib to Jonathon's apartment after his nap and immediately after dinner, we'll take them to the apartment. The deputy assigned to them should be there by then. Are you bringing a shuttle or do you need to be picked up?"

"I'm coming in my personal shuttle, Jim, so I'll meet you at the restaurant this evening."

"See you there, Gavin. If anything comes up before then, I'll comm you."

After speaking with Scotty, and receiving assurances that all was well with the _Enterprise _and her crew, Jim paced relentlessly. He paced in the living room, he paced in the kitchen, and he paced in the office. He picked Davy up and paced with Davy in his arms. Jim hated waiting, and as his crew knew all too well, waiting for action was his least favorite thing in the world.

Bones' indignant protest of "light somewhere Jim, for Pete's sakes, you're driving everyone crazy" fell on deaf ears and he continued pacing and even his mother's gentle admonition for him to do something constructive failed to stop his restlessness.

Eventually even Spock's usual and never-ending patience with his Captain was strained. He suddenly got up from his chair and stood in front of Jim who had to stop abruptly in mid pace. "Jim," he said softly, "may I speak with you in the office?"

Jim looked at him in surprise. "Of course, Spock, is something the matter? Are you all right," he asked worriedly, looking at him closely. A too vivid memory of Spock's near death not long ago, rose sharply like a specter in his mind's eye**. ****1**

Spock put a gentle hand on Jim's arm and led him to the office. "I am fine, Jim. However, it seems that you are not."

Jim looked at Spock, his hazel eyes widening in surprise. "Of course I'm fine, Spock, there's nothing wrong with me."

"You are very agitated, Jim, as is clear by your incessant pacing, and you are distressing your mother and Dr. Palomino. Already I see in your mother's face that she is wondering if this plan is not much more dangerous than you have told her, or if indeed Davy and Dr. Palomino are more at risk than you have implied." The brown eyes held a hint of reproach. "Jim, we are not on board ship where all the command crew is familiar with your pre mission mode of behavior. Your mother, Peter, and Dr. Palomino are unaware that this is your usual behavior before any mission. Perhaps you should think about modifying your agitation so they do not become agitated as well."

"Damn," said Jim softly. "I hadn't stopped to think. Of course you're right, Spock. Worrying my mother or Violet even more than they are already, is the last thing I want to do." He smiled his sunny smile at his First. "Thank you, Spock, for bringing it to my attention. It's no wonder I keep you around, you always keep me on a straight and narrow road," he added.

"Do you think so, Jim?" Spock had a twinkle in his eyes. "It has been my experience that despite my best efforts, you always tend to go by and through the most circuitous, wide, and bending roads."

Jim gave a whoop of laughter and the people in the living room gave a collective sigh of relief. Bones rolled his eyes heaven ward in thanksgiving. _Thank God_, he thought, _trust Spock to calm Jim down or he would have driven us all crazy by tonight. _

"He'll be all right now," said Uhura to everyone. "He just had a little pre mission jitters. He's always like that on the bridge, we usually just ignore it."

Spock and Jim came back in the room. Jim bent and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek. "Sorry, Ma. I didn't realize I was making everyone nervous. I'll behave now."

Winona looked at her golden son. She had always seen him that way. Even as a baby he'd looked like that, with his bronzed tan skin, golden brown curls, and amber eyes. To her, he'd always had the look of warmth and sunshine. People would stop her in the street to tell her what a beautiful baby he was. Now, he even wore command gold and it was the perfect color for him. "It's all right, sweetheart," she told him. "I think we're all a little jittery."

Knowing the family style dinner that Marie would prepare for them at Salvatore's ( local people called it The Feast of Plenty), lunch was just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit and milk. After Davy's nap, Jim, Spock, and Bones loaded the baby crib, Peter's cot, pajamas for everyone, and a change of clothes for the next day into the back of Jim's shuttle.

Since Winona opted to go with Jim and Uhura to Jonathon's apartment, Spock and Bones stayed behind to keep an eye on things.

"Spock, don't let Peter go outside by himself, lock the back door, and keep your Phaser handy." Jim's steadfast eyes were on Spock, telling him without words he was once again entrusting Peter's safety to him.**2**

"Do not worry, Jim. Peter-kam, Dr. Palomino, Dr. McCoy and I plan another game of Monopoly. I feel that this time I will do better at the game," he said, a rueful tone in his voice, recalling his earlier bankruptcy.

Jim laughed. "Good luck with that Spock, to a large extent Monopoly is a game of chance as well as strategy. Anyway, we don't plan to be gone long, we'll just set up the crib and cot, and come right back."

Jim set his shuttle down in the parking area in front of Jonathon's apartment and they carried the cot and crib up the front walk. Jim keyed the alarm system to let them in and they stepped into the spacious front room. There was a note from Jonathon on the table. Jim read it. "Jonathan says the guest bedroom is to the right and the Master is on the left, Ma. We'll set the cot in the Master for you and Peter, and the crib in the guest room. He also says the refrigeration unit is full of snacks, milk for Davy, and breakfast food for in the morning, to help yourselves."

"Jonathon shall have several home cooked meals for this," smiled Winona. "He is a dear."

Jim and Uhura made quick work of setting up the crib and cot and putting linens on both. Winona unpacked the duffel with all the night-clothes and put them in their respective bedrooms. Tomorrow's clothes, she folded neatly and put on the dressers. They took one last look around. Jim turned on a lamp so Serena would not come into a dark room, locked the front door and gave his mother the key for the door code.

Jim piloted the shuttle home, and before landing, did a quick 360 around the area. All was quiet as he landed; they walked back to the farm-house through the deep snow and Jim unlocked the back door. They could hear everyone in the living room, still playing Monopoly. Bones southern drawl sounded very pronounced over Peter's giggles as he said, "Spock, there's no cheatin' allowed, you cain't just walk out of jail 'cause you feel like it, you know."

"Dr. McCoy, Vulcans do not cheat. As you can see, see I have drawn the Get Out of Jail Card, so I do not see how you can accuse me of cheating."

"Well, all I know is that you're one heck of a sneaky Vulcan and I don't trust you as far as I can throw you! I didn't see you draw that card."

"Gentlemen," said Jim at the door. "Peter, are these two misbehaving?" Winona and Uhura were giggling behind him.

"Yes, Uncle Jim. They are," said Peter trying to control his laughter and not succeeding. Violet was rolling her eyes.

"I think you two are setting a bad example for the young ones," grinned Jim. "And anyway, it's time to dress for dinner. We'll have to take Ma's shuttle too, we won't all fit. Spock you'll be with Ma, Peter, and Uhura, and I'll take Bones, Violet and Davy. We'll have to leave Ma's shuttle at Jonathon's."

They went into their respective rooms to dress for dinner and when they came out, they inspected each other. Spock wore the tunic that Peter had given him in San Francisco, which he told Peter was now his favorite.**3 **It was a rich, dark brown, with embroidered motifs of gold, rust, and orange threads at collar and cuffs. He wore it above fawn colored trousers and brown dress boots. The gold IDIC symbol was, as usual, on his breast. McCoy was in his usual black trousers, black boots, and as always a blue tunic. Jim wore a light gold tabard trimmed in darker gold over dark brown trousers with his brown boots

"We're ready, Uncle Jim," said Peter from the bedroom door. He wore a forest green tunic with darker green trim at the cuffs, dark brown trousers and soft brown boots. Winona wore a skirt of rich purple and her tunic was her favorite color, lilac. She had put her hair up, not in her usual braid, but in an old fashion Gibson Girl knot low on the back of her head. Around her throat, she wore the necklace that Jim and Sam had given her long ago.**4 ** Uhura wore a deep crimson tunic over silver slacks, with carnelian earrings and a matching carnelian bracelet. Her hair was combed behind her ears to show off the beautiful earrings. Violet wore the outfit that Winona had bought for her. It was winter white; soft wide pants and a long tunic with creamy white embroidery at the neckline. The soft cream color brought out her big brown eyes, flawless skin and rich dark curls which she piled on top of her head.

McCoy looking at Violet thought, _wait until Gavin sees her_, _the man don't stand a chance._

Jim smiled at everyone. "At the risk of sounding a bit conceited, I must say, we all look pretty darn good. Shall we go?"

The two shuttles followed each other, Jim piloting one, Spock the other. Jim kept a sharp eye for the two men shuttle, but there was no sign of them. Salvatore's parking lot was, as usual full, but there was no sign there either.

As they entered Salvatore's, Papa greeted them and announced very loudly, "Here he is, Riverside's favorite son, Captain James T. Kirk and his crew." To Jim's shock, everyone in the restaurant stood and cheered. Papa, beamed at him as he led them through the crowded tables. People he knew and some that he didn't, reached out to him, to Spock, Bones and Uhura, to shake hands and pat their shoulders. Jim could feel the flush on his face as he glanced at his mother, whose eyes were shining with joy and pride. Spock, Bones, and Uhura, looked bemused but seemed to take the accolades in stride.

Papa ushered them into the private room. Gavin and Jonathon were already there and then Mama and Marie came in. There was much hugging and kissing and ooohing over Davy and somehow Gavin managed to maneuver things so he sat next to Violet.

"Let's eat," said Mama. "Marie has prepared a wonderful meal for everyone."

The food _was_ wonderful, and eat they did. Their conversation was golden, with many stories told amid much laughter, but all too soon, Jim stood. It was time to leave for Jonathon's apartment. "Thank you, Papa, Mama, Marie, it was all glorious! We'll be back soon," he promised hugging them close as they all said goodbye.

* * *

1** See "Ring of Treason" **

2** "Hostages" **

3** See "Hostages" **

4** See "The Gift" **


	21. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 21

**I'm back from our vacation; two weeks in 5 European countries. It was glorious, but it's great to be back home in Texas. Here is chapter 21 as promised, written as quickly as I could manage after getting back last Friday. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery **

**Chapter 21 **

"**Hell is empty and all the devils are here."  
― ****William Shakespeare****, **_**The Tempest**_

The night was cold and very clear as they exited Salvatore's. In the parking lot they exchanged shuttles; Jonathon and Gavin taking Winona's shuttle, went directly to the farm-house to wait for Jim, Spock, Uhura and McCoy. Jim wanted to make sure the two thugs didn't notice a different shuttle in the back pasture parking area.

Spock followed closely behind Jim's shuttle and parked beside him at Jonathon's apartment. Jim sat quietly for a minute and looked carefully around him; everything was still and quiet. He exited the shuttle and they all fell in step beside him. At Jonathon's front door, he keyed in the code and ushered everyone in. "Serena, are you in here?" he called.

Serena James, in full uniform with her Phaser in her holster, walked out from the master bedroom. "Hello, everyone. Jim, glad to see you. I just finished checking out all the rooms," she said. "Hello, Winona, Peter, good to see you too." With a smile, she reached for a hug from Winona, and then turned to Violet and Davy. "Violet, it's been too long. I'm so happy you're here and safe. Hello, little guy. Boy are you the spitting image of your mama," she said to Davy, reaching out a gentle finger to the baby. She turned to Jim. "Everything is fine, here. Don't worry, Jim, I'll take good care of everyone."

"Thanks, Serena. I know you will." But Jim's hazel eyes were still anxious as he scanned the apartment.

His mother glanced at him. "We'll be fine, dear. Don't' worry about us. You just take good care of yourselves and comm me as soon as you can."

"I will, Ma. We'll be on our way then. We're leaving Gavin's shuttle here if you need it. We'll see you in the morning then; please don't go outside for any reason." He kissed his mother, Peter, Violet and Davy and he, Spock, Uhura and McCoy left the apartment.

The four were silent on the way to the farm-house. Jim's body was relaxed and still, his hands on the shuttle sure and careful. With the unconscious part of his mind he piloted the shuttle, while with the conscious part, he looked at and discarded different tactical scenarios that could happen when they confronted the two murderers. It was his usual focused pre-mission mode which made him the exemplary commander that he was. Spock, glancing at him, easily recognized the set face and straight shoulders, the fluid body language that was always evident when, as McCoy put it, "Jim was bent on saving the universe and bringing about galactic peace." His Captain was poised for battle and for victory.

Jim landed the shuttle beside his mother's in the back pasture and they made their way to the farm-house. Jim saw that the heavily falling snow had already obliterated Jonathon's and Gavin's tracks and would do the same for theirs. He opened the back door quietly and Uhura turned on the flashlight as they walked in.

"Gavin, Jonathon, we're here, " Jim called softly, bolting the back door. He didn't want to make it too easy for the two thugs to get in.

"We're in the living room, Jim." Gavin's voice sounded loud in the deep silent darkness.

Jonathon and Gavin sat on the sofa and in the soft light from the lit tree, he saw they had changed from their party clothes to black pants and long-sleeved black t-shirts." "Gentlemen, I see you're dressed for stealth; not a bad idea. I think the rest of us should do the same. With all the tree lights off, we'll be much harder to spot in black. Give us ten minutes and we'll be right back."

They changed into their regulation Star Fleet issued black undershirts and black pants and went back into the living room. Jim turned off the tree lights and only Uhura's flash light gave off any light. All of them looked ghostly in the dimly lit and shadowed room.

Gavin gave Jim his extra Phaser. "This is our new modified Phasers, Jim. It has an extra setting, Kill, Stun, Light Stun, and the new one, Immobilize. Immobilize assures that the suspect is conscious and able to speak, but is unable to move. SIS is beta testing them for Fleet…so far we like them a lot; the extra option means we don't have to wait to question a suspect or worry about a possible escape or suicide attempt. The Immobilized setting lasts about an hour or so."

Jim hefted the Phaser; it was light and compact, the settings clearly marked. "Bones, do you want to have this one with you up in the attic?" Jim looked at his CMO, knowing full well McCoy's professional and personal objection to weapons of any sort. The fact that the doctor had to be proficient with the use of a Phaser like all the Enterprise's crew mattered not at all.

McCoy sighed. "Yeah, Jim. I'll take it up with me. You never know, it might come in handy for somethin', like killing rats, maybe."

"The only rats in this house will be those two men." Jim's voice was grim. "Even up in the attic, I'd feel better if you had some sort of protection, Bones, so just take it OK?

He got up and started to pace. "It's almost midnight, I'm going to bolt and double lock the front door. The storm windows are up, so the only window that is unprotected is the kitchen window, and it's too small for any adult to get in, so we can expect them through the kitchen door."

"Jim would you like me to make some coffee?" asked Bones. "I think it's probably gonna' be a couple of more hours before any action around here, and I for one feel a little sleepy after that big meal at Salvatore's."

"Good idea, Bones. I'd appreciate a cup."

"I'll bring in them, Leonard," said Uhura. "Mr. Spock? Would you like a cup?"

"Unnecessary, Lieutenant, but thank you."

At 0100 Jim said. "Let's get in place. Stay alert everyone; we should hear the shuttle flying overhead before they land." He pulled the attic ladder down, "Get up there, Bones. I'll leave the attic door cracked a little so you can hear what's going on. I want everyone to have their communicators on, but silent. We'll do a communications check from our positions."

They got in their positions and Jim did the communicator check, "Uhura; Check. Spock; Check. Gavin; Check. Jonathon; Check. Bones." Silence. "Bones, do you read me?"

"Damn it! Where's that stupid thing," Jim could hear McCoy's muttering and shuffling around. "Check!" He heard Bones' triumphant voice and then his lament. "Jim, it's really lonesome and pitch dark up here."

Jim huffed a small chuckle. "Better lonesome and dark than dead, Bones. Suck it up and try to stay alert for Pete's sake!" He heard suppressed laughter from Uhura, Gavin, and Jonathon. "We'll wait until they're well into the living area before showing ourselves. Spock, your night vision is better than the rest of us, so as soon as soon as you see they're well into the living room switch on all the lights. The main light switch is on your upper right as you face the door way. Do you see it, Spock?"

"Affirmative, Captain."

"OK people, we're going comm silent now. Keep your communicators on and your Phasers in your hand and listen for the shuttle overhead. Kirk, out"

It wasn't long before they heard the rough noise of the shuttle's engine over head. It circled the farm-house and then grew fainter as it headed to the back pasture. He heard the faint sputter as they landed and then silence. Jim breathed silently and shallowly and relaxed his tense body; waiting was always the hardest part for him. His mind and his body craved the action that he knew was coming. In his mind's eye he could picture the men walking silently through the back pasture through the soft snow and up to the back door stoop.

From the doorway of the master bedroom where he was standing, he heard the soft muffled tinkle of breaking glass as the back door small pane shattered. There was a few seconds of silence and the inside bolt, which always had a tiny squeak, was pulled back and the back door opened. Jim could picture the men standing in the dark kitchen listening for any sound in the house and hearing nothing; the farm-house sat shrouded in total silence.

He heard soft footsteps approaching as they walked from the kitchen into the living room. They were not far from him as he crouched down by the doorway of the bedroom. Jim held his breath as the footsteps came closer. He could hear their soft breathing as they stopped to get their bearings in the dark.

Jim's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he leaned over very slightly for a cautious peek at the men. To his surprise, in the gloom of the room, he saw three men instead of two. _So_, he thought, _they were leaving nothing to chance and brought in reinforcements. _

Suddenly, the lights in the living room came on. Gavin, Jonathon, Spock, Uhura, and Jim stepped out of their hiding places with Phasers in hand. The three men froze in surprise at their sudden appearance.

Jonathon stepped forward quickly. "Drop your weapons, " he said.

Gavin, Spock, Uhura and Jim came forward with Phasers in hand and stood in front of the three stunned and unresisting gunmen. None of the three said a word as Gavin, Jonathon and Spock took possession of their Phasers.

Jonathon faced the three men. "Frank and Tom Clancy, you and your companion are under arrest for the attempted murder of Dr. Violet Sterling Palomino and her son, the infant David Palomino. You are further charged with agreeing to murder Dr. Palomino and her son for the sum of 50,000 credits in a signed contract I am legally obligated to tell you that the crime of contract killing falls under the Special Circumstances Act implemented by the United Federation of Planets. If you are found guilty of this crime, you will receive the death penalty. In addition you are charged with breaking and entering into the home of Dr. Winona Kirk. There are also two pending charges by the Iowa State police department; hit and run and leaving the scene of an accident."

When there was still no response from the three men, Jonathon read them their rights. "You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. Do you understand these rights?"

One of the brothers finally spoke, _Frank the older one_, Jim thought. "We understand." He sneered at Jonathon. "We know all our rights and we won't be held long. Our lawyers will have us out on bail before you finish processing us, you'll see." He stared belligerently at Jonathon.

Jim felt a sudden fury rise in him at the heedless, uncaring, and arrogant words he heard. Violet had gone through so much pain, worry and fear because of these men. His eyes blazed. "Not this time. This time we have so much proof against you that no judge will grant you bail. It's iron clad proof too, and there's proof against the Williams siblings as well. You won't be able to weasel out of these charges and let me add that as Captain of the Star Ship _Enterprise,_ my testimony against you about your murder attempt will carry a lot of weight with the courts." He gave them that triumphant feral grin which Sulu had once told him would strike fear in anyone with common sense.

Frank Clancy stared at him and his face paled. His brother looked over at him in panic. "Frank, Frank, what are they talking about. Our lawyer can get us off, right?"

"Shut up, Tom. Don't say another word. You hear me? Not another word. Our attorneys will take care of us."

Jim turned away from them in disgust and called up to the attic. "Bones, come on down, it's all over."

Bones' voice came down to him. "Well, thank God for that. It's dark and really cold up here, Jim, I didn't like it much," he said peeking down at Jim. He turned his body around to climb down the ladder and stepped down to the first rung. One of his booted feet slipped on the rung and he lost his balance and came crashing down to land hard on the wooden floor.

"Bones, Bones, are you ok?" Jim ran over to him, alarmed to see how white McCoy's face looked. "Bones, answer me; did you hurt yourself? Let me see?" He knelt to check McCoy over, running his hands down his legs and arms, checking for broken bones.

McCoy looked up at him, pale as death, wheezing helplessly, for once totally speechless, the air knocked out of him.

Everyone's attention was suddenly on the wheezing fallen McCoy. In that split second of inattention, and with lightning speed, Frank Clancy leaned down, drew a long knife out of his boot and aimed it at Jim's back.

But Spock, always hyper vigilant for any danger which might befall Jim, turned with the speed and strength of a Vulcan who sees his Captain in mortal peril and fired his Phaser at the assailant. Clancy dropped like a stone and the knife throw went wide; the long blade missed Jim's back by inches as it impaled itself harmlessly in the wall. Uhura gasped, Gavin's face paled and Jonathon face tightened in anger.

Jim heard the knife go into the wall, and his eyes widened in sudden comprehension as he helped the groaning McCoy get to his feet. He glanced at the hilt of the knife protruding from the wall and then at Spock and sent him a look of gratitude across the room. Spock nodded, his profound relief not apparent on the calm impassive face. He noted dispassionately that his heart rate and his respiration were elevated by 11.435 percent. Once more, Jim had escaped serious injury or possible death; once more, Spock had been in the right place at the right time; once more, a disaster had been averted.

"Well," said Jonathon." That does it. No further proof will be needed than eye witness accounts of the attempted murder of a Star Ship Captain." He looked down at the unconscious Frank Clancy, bent and cuffed him, and then turned to put the stasis cuffs on the other two. "You can say goodbye to the rest of your lives, gentlemen." He took out his communicator. "Romaine here," he told his on-duty office deputy. "Send three well armed deputies to the Kirk farm to collect some trash. I want them put into maximum security cells and let's keep them separated," he added.

"A job well done," he said to everyone as he closed his communicator. "Now, I have to call the state police and have them arrest the siblings and the husband. We'll have them all in jail before dawn," he added, satisfaction in his voice.

Jim helped McCoy to the sofa and looked down at him anxiously. He sat down beside McCoy and checked him over once more. He was relieved to see color coming back to Bones' face and that the blue eyes looking at him were clear and steady.

"I'm OK, Jim. Just had the wind knocked out of me. Nothing's broken, Jim boy, don't you worry. Did we get them? I seemed to have missed that part," McCoy said ruefully.

"We got them, Bones. Violet and Davy are safe now, and can resume their normal lives. Are you sure you're OK?" he asked anxiously. "That was quite a fall you took." He didn't add that Bones had scared the hell out of him falling from the ladder like that. It was a repeat of that too vivid picture he still had in his head of Spock's fall from the Engineering ladder and of the terror he'd felt at having Spock's lifeless body under his hands as he and Giotto performed CPR on him.**1**

He looked up to see Uhura and Spock standing beside him. "He's fine. Nothing broken, just had the wind knocked out of him."

"I'm gratified that you were not injured, Doctor. I would not like to spend the rest of my holiday visiting you in the hospital," said Spock with a gleam in his eye.

"Why you, cold-blooded, icy veined hobgoblin," sputtered McCoy indignantly, more color coming into his pale face. "Just you wait until your next physical. I'll use some ice-cold instrument on you, see if I don't!"

Spock, well satisfied that his little by play had put some color in the doctor's cheeks, raised a complacent eyebrow. Uhura laughed and leaned over and kissed his now pink cheek. "I'm glad you're ok, Leonard. You scared me there for a minute," she said.

"Why thank you, darlin'. _You_ know how to express concern, that's for sure, whilst others have no idea," he said throwing a glowering glance at Spock.

Jim stood up smiling, and pulled out his communicator. "I'm going to comm Serena and tell her it's all over. Hope Ma and Violet are still awake, but if not, they'll hear first thing in the morning." He walked into the quiet office to talk to Serena and fill her in, and Spock went to answer the back door knock.

Jonathon greeted his three deputies and gave them directives about the incarcerations. Frank Clancy was still lying on the floor unconscious. Unconscious or not, he was manacled and carried out to the police shuttle. The other two were manacled as well and they shuffled off to the waiting shuttle. Jonathon heaved a sigh of relief. He had never felt so happy to put someone behind bars.

Jim came back to the living room. "I talked with Serena. She'll give Ma and Violet the good news as soon as possible. I don't know about the rest of you, but it's 0300 and I'm beat and ready for bed. I know we'll have a full day tomorrow, Jonathon, and since your apartment is occupied, please stay the night here. We'll sort out sleeping arrangements."

"Thanks, Jim, but I have a cot in my office for times like these, and I want to talk to the State Police first thing in the morning and fill them in so they can arrest the Williams siblings and the husband, Jerome Chu, first thing. I also need to send them Violet's autopsy report. I'll comm you in the morning or come by and fill everyone in. Goodnight everyone, it was a pleasure working with all of you."

"Please come have a late breakfast with us, Jonathon. We'll go pick up Ma, Peter, Violet and Davy first thing in the morning and we'll tidy up your place."

Jonathon laughed as Jim walked him to the back door. "If I know your mother, Jim, my place will be cleaner after they leave than it was before I left it. Don't rush your mother. Take your time and I'll comm you if I can make that late breakfast. That way I can fill everyone in at the same time. Good night, Jim. It was a good night's work," he said shaking hands.

Jim locked the back door, looked at the small broken pane, shrugged and decided that he would replace the glass in the morning. He walked back to the living room and yawned hugely. "Let's get to bed everyone. It's 0300 and it's been a hell of a long day and night. Gavin, you have a choice, Violet's bed or the sofa."

"I'll take the sofa, Jim. I'm getting used to it. At least this time I brought something to sleep in, " he said. " I'll have to get back to work by noon," he added. "There's only so much time off a man can take before people notice they can get along without him very well and he's fired," he added solemnly.

Jim smiled. "I doubt there's any danger of that, Gavin. Get some rest, see you in the morning."

Bones, are you sure you're ok?" he asked looking keenly into the blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Jim. I'll be a little sore in the morning from the impact of the fall, but that's all. Let's all try to get some rest now. Doctor's orders," McCoy said walking into the guest room.

"Good night everyone," said Uhura.

"Spock," Jim said quietly on his way to the bedroom. "Keep an eye on Bones, please. He seems fine, but that a bad fall he took."

"I will Jim, do not worry. The doctor appears to be uninjured, but I will stay alert."

"Thanks, Spock, and thank you for saving me from getting that knife in the back. What would I ever do without you by my side to watch my back?" Jim asked softly.

"As that eventuality will not arise, there is no need to think about it," Spock's voice was gentle but definite. "Good night, sleep well, Jim."

"Goodnight, my friend."

* * *

1 **See "Ring of Treason" **


	22. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 22

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery **

**Chapter 22 **

"**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,****  
****let your heart be light.****  
****From now on,****  
****our troubles will be out of sight**

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,****  
****make the Yule-tide gay.****  
****From now on,****  
****our troubles will be miles away."**

**Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane**

Jim's eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling for a moment, still more asleep than awake, before becoming aware that there was a body standing close by his bedside. He turned his head and saw McCoy with a mug of steaming hot coffee looking down at him.

"Bones" he croaked, his voice not fully functional yet. He cleared his throat. "How are you? And is that coffee I see before me?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm fine, not even sore this mornin', I bounced soft, and yep, your trusty country doctor has brought you the strongest caffeine laden brew your mother's coffee maker could conjure up. Drink up, Jim boy. I have messages to give you."

"Bones McCoy you are a true angel of mercy, and I'll love you forever," Jim said fervently, reaching for the mug of coffee.

McCoy huffed a small laugh as he handed over the mug and watched his Captain take a large gulp. "Cupboard love, if I ever saw any."

The hazel eyes turned to him and Jim gave him a sunshine smile. "I'm glad you're fine," he said, giving him a once over glance. "What time is it?" Jim looked out the window, but snow was falling hard and the time was hard to gauge in the relentless whiteness without any sunlight to guide him. "And where is everybody?"

"It's 0730 my boy, you've slept the sleep of the just for four whole hours. I think a nap might be in order this afternoon for some of us." Bones cast his usual protective and keen eye on Jim's face and saw the dark circles under the hazel eyes. Obviously four hours of sleep had not been enough. McCoy knew Jim had been more worried than he'd let on about capturing the Clancy brothers.

"Let's see," he went on. "Spock is out in the barn feeding the animals, Uhura is in the shower, and Gavin is drinking coffee and talking to his office. I'm here waitin' on you hand and foot, which stops now that you're semi conscious and able to listen whilst I give you your messages."

Jim swung his legs out from underneath the covers and reached over to the foot of the bed and put on his warm woolen robe. "Go ahead, Bones. I'm listening," he said, settling back against the headboard.

"OK, first off, your mama commed. Serena filled her in and there is much happiness and joy over at Jonathon's apartment. She said not to come pick them up. She and Violet are cleaning Jonathon's apartment and when they finish up, they'll come home in Gavin's shuttle and Serena will bring the cot and crib in the police shuttle. They'll be home around 0900 or so."

Jim chuckled. Jonathon had called it about them cleaning his apartment.

"I told her about the late breakfast and Jonathon coming over, and she said great. She also said not to wake you up, but what the hell, the rest of us got woken up, so why should you be the only one who gets to be sleeping beauty;"

Jim looked at his CMO with reproachful eyes. "I take back the part about 'I'll love you forever,' he said into the mischievous blue eyes."Go on," Jim said taking another gulp of the ambrosia that was Bones' coffee.

"Jonathon commed and said he talked to the state police and forwarded Violet's autopsy reports to them. He'll fill us in when he gets here, but to tell you that things are progressing very nicely."

Jim yawned and stretched. "That's great news, Bones. Now we can enjoy the rest of our leave without any worries."

"Yeah, Jim. That's something else your mama said. She wants for us to go ice skating this afternoon so we can have another lesson. How about it?"

"Sounds good to me, Bones. I love being outdoors this time of the year," Jim said getting up. "I'm off to shower." He stopped on his way out the door. "Bones, I'm going to ask Violet to stay until after Christmas Day. Ma's heart would be broken if that baby left us before Christmas. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Jim. Your Ma's heart wouldn't be the only one either. Even the hobgoblin would miss that sweet baby."

"You're right, Bones. All of us would miss him a lot." Jim sighed thinking of his mother and how much she'd come to love Davy. He thought of her and Peter being alone here after they all left and how the house would seem empty. He was going to have to do something about that; he'd come up with some plan.

Jim took a quick shower and dressed warmly in his brown cords and cream sweater. The snow fall had stopped and the sun was beginning to shine, bringing a little warmth and golden light into the kitchen. He was beginning his second cup of coffee when Spock came in the back door.

"Morning, Spock. Cold enough for you?" Jim asked eyeing the bundle that was his First Officer with a twitch of his lips. Spock wore a hat pulled down around his ears, a muffler wrapped around the lower part of his face, a long coat, gloves, boots, and as he discarded the coat, Jim saw a sweater over a long sleeve shirt and two thermal undershirts peeking out.

"Good morning, Jim. Indeed it is cold enough for me," he said. "The barn was less cold, but feeding the chickens outside was chilling."

"Thanks for doing that, Spock. How about some hot Earl Grey tea. It'll warm you up." Jim handed Spock a mug of hot tea and looked at him with concern. Spock was visibly shivering even under all the layers of clothing he had on. "Spock, I don't want you going out to feed the animals again. One of us will do it, OK?"

"Jim, I want to help your mother. She was so much to do with all of us here, and I know the animals are very important to her and everyone else was busy this morning."

"I don't care, Spock. It's far too cold for you; your body just isn't made for this kind of frigid weather. You can help Ma some other way. Peter or I will do it, we're used to Iowa winter weather. Maybe you shouldn't go ice skating with us this afternoon; it might still be too cold for you." Jim looked worriedly at him. Hypothermia was always a real concern for Vulcans when the ambient temperature around them dropped to freezing. A Vulcan's core temperature dropped quickly when they became chilled. "I'll check with Bones, but if you really want to skate, I think we'll take the big sleigh and you can wrap up warmly until we get there."

"Jim, I would like to go. I want to practice what you have taught me. I have found that ice skating is a most enjoyable pastime. I will dress warmly just as I did the last time we went to the lake and the exercise will keep me warm."

The back door opened and Winona, Peter, Violet with Davy in her arms came rushing in. Suddenly Jim was accosted by three people pressing up against him, hugging and kissing him.

"Whoa," laughed Jim. "What's all this? Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but to what do I owe all this extra loving attention."

"Noni,' said a muffled voice at Jim's waist, "you're squashing me! I can't' breathe!"

Winona laughed. "I'm sorry, Peter," she said pulling back. "Jim, darling. We're just so happy! Violet and Davy are safe now, "said his mother patting him on the cheek and giving him another kiss."

Davy reached out his little arms and begged to be carried, "Ji, Ji," he yelled, and Jim took him from Violet's arms." Yes, thank you from the bottom of my heart, Jim, and all of you," said Violet, her shining brown eyes encompassing Spock, Bones, Gavin and Uhura who had just come into the kitchen. "I can't tell you how relieved I feel to know that Davy and I are safe. Thanks to you all I can get back to living a normal life again."

The back door opened again, and Serena walked in carrying Peter's folded cot. "Good morning, Serena" said Jim, handing Davy back to Violet and taking the cot from her. "Thanks for bringing the cot and crib for Ma. I'll go back and get the crib out of the shuttle. Can you spare a few minutes for some coffee?"

"Thanks, Jim, but I can't. I've got to get back to the office. Jonathon is coming over here and I've got to go hold down the fort and check in with the next duty shift."

"I'll walk with you back to the shuttle then and bring the crib," said Jim, putting on his coat and closing the door behind him. "Jonathon said he'd fill us in when he gets here, but it looks as if the Clancy brothers won't cause us any more problems," he said, casting a side glance at her pretty face. "Serena, will you have any free time after Christmas? Maybe we can get together for lunch of afternoon coffee?" he asked.

"I'd like that Jim. It'll give us a chance to catch up. Let me check my off duty hours after Boxing Day and I'll get back to you."

As he walked back to the farm-house carrying Davy's crib, Jim whistled softly, a smile on his face. He felt lighthearted; the danger to Violet and Davy was gone and the rest of their Christmas leave promised to be nothing but fun, food, music and good company mixed in with plenty of love and affection. What more could a man ask for?

His mother was already in cooking mode when he walked back in the house "Jim dear," she turned and flashed her lovely smile at him. "I've asked Violet if she and Davy can stay on here until after Christmas and she's said yes. Isn't that lovely?"

"Ma, you read my mind. I was going to ask her the same thing." Jim looked over at Violet sitting with Davy on her lap and said simply, "I'm glad you and Davy are staying, Violet. We would all miss you both very much if you left."

"I'm glad we're staying too, Jim," she said softly. "It's our first Christmas without Robert and it won't be so hard with all of you here." She shifted Davy and looked into the sweet baby face. "He looks a lot like his daddy," she told Jim.

Jim laid a gentle comforting hand on her soft dark curls, picked Davy up and tossed him in the air. The baby laughed with glee. Jim kissed him and set him down on the floor. He toddled over to Sorrel who wisely took off running. Peter laughed at the sight of the cowardly cat running into the bedroom.

"Ma, what are you making for breakfast? Jonathon said he'd be here in a little while. I'm getting really hungry and it already smells good in here."

Winona interrupted her own soft rendition of "The Holly and the Ivy" and said, "I'm making that Pepper and Potato Tortilla; you remember Jim, your dad, you and Sam used to love it. It has everything you like in it, eggs, potatoes, onions, peppers and lots of cheese. Nyota, will you wash the potatoes really well, but don't peel them. Put them into that big pot with water just to cover and set them to boil. Bones, I need all that cheese grated, please, and Spock, if you would chop those two big onions for me, I'd appreciate it. I need the big cast iron skillet, Jim dear, if you'd get it down for me, and after that please set the table with the iron stone dishes and set out the juice glasses. Peter please put all the toast on the cookie sheet and turn the oven on to 300 degrees so we can pop the bread in when Jonathon gets here. Violet, would you start another big pot of coffee?"

Everyone hurried to do as Winona asked and when Gavin came in, Winona said, "Gavin, I know you have to leave soon, breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes."

Violet turned to Gavin. "Could you give Davy and me a ride to Des Moines, Gavin? I really need to pack more appropriate holiday clothes for Davy and I, and I need to go to the bank for some money and there are bills pending I'm sure. If you can drop us off at the house, I'll take care of those things and come back in my shuttle. I'll be back by 5 or 6, Winona, in time to help you with supper. My shuttle is in a long time parking garage, out of sight. I came here with Davy on public transport. It was much safer for us that way."

"Sure Violet, I'll be glad to," said Gavin, happily thinking of Violet and Davy alone with him in the shuttle. "I'll drop you off and head for New York." He turned and smiled at Winona. "I'll be back Christmas Day, Winona, and I'll bring Tom with me."

Everyone's eyes turned to look at the back door as Jonathon walked in. He carried a bag of breakfast pastries with him. "Morning, folks. Something smells mighty good in here," he said, giving Winona a kiss on the cheek and handing over the bag.

"Thank you, Jonathon," said Winona, giving him a welcoming smile. "Gavin, please put these in that basket over there and let's sit down to eat, the food is ready."

They all crowded around the kitchen table, enjoying the closeness and the release from tension. Jonathon filled them in on what had transpired with the Clancy brothers. "The Iowa State Police arrested the Williams siblings and the husband first thing this morning. I forwarded the autopsy report to them, Gavin's report on their financial and contract killing transactions, my official report on what happened here last night, and I just got word that their attorney's bail request was denied on the grounds that they are a flight risk and dangerous felons. I don't know about bail for the others yet. Jim, you and your crew will be deposed before you leave, and Violet, you will be also. I doubt that the _Enterprise_ crew will have to be present for the trial, your depositions should be more than enough." He leaned back and yawned. "Sorry, folks, but I haven't been to bed yet; just too much to do this morning. I'm headed home for a nap, Serena is holding down the fort, and she'll comm me if anything else comes up." He rose from the table and said goodbye." Great breakfast, Winona, it was delicious. Thanks. I'll see you Christmas Day and I'll bring some good wine," he smiled down at her. "I'm looking forward to some wonderful food," he said. "No better cook in these parts, that's for sure," he said walking out the door.

Gavin, Violet and Davy left soon after. "We'll be home from ice skating by the time you get back, Violet," Jim said as he walked them to Gavin's shuttle, He kissed Violet and Davy goodbye and had a quiet and private word with Gavin. He waved goodbye as the shuttle took off, and walked back to the house with a satisfied look on his face.

There was no chance for a nap, because by mid afternoon, the sun had come out and it had warmed up enough for ice skating. Jim, ever mindful of Spock's sensitivity to the bitter cold, and with McCoy's approval, pulled out the big sleigh and harnessed Ginger to it for the trek to the lake. Nyota and Winona again brought out the heavy quilts and the big basket filled with snacks and two flasks filled with coffee and hot chocolate. They put all the ice skates in the back and piled into the sleigh.

"Move over, hobgoblin, you're hoggin' the seat," McCoy said to Spock. "You'd think your skinny back side, would take up less room," he grumbled.

"I believe it's your 'skinny backside' that is taking up most of the room, Doctor. I cannot move any further, so I suggest you do what you are always telling me to do, 'make the best of it.'

Jim chuckled. "Stow it, you two. We're all tight and cozy, but that's the way it has to be." He turned to Peter. "You take the reins, Squirt. I'll just sit here and relax, you're in charge."

Peter gave his uncle a huge grin and with shining eyes, he took hold of the reins. "Come on; let's go Ginger, giddy up."

The sun light shone silver on the lake and the ice glistened, brilliant against the blue sky. Jim tethered Ginger and draped a long warm blanket over the old horse to keep him from getting chilled. They tumbled out of the sleigh and put on their skates and ice skating lesson number 2 began. Jim took hold of Spock's hands and led him out to the middle of the lake, Winona took Bones, and Peter skating backwards held on to Uhura's hands. Soon the three novices were skating with more confidence and gliding around the lake without help. Jim, Winona, and Peter looked on proudly at their pupils. "Spock," Jim called, "relax your upper body a bit more and swing your arms less." He looked on critically, "that's it, you're getting it. Keep going."

"They've really improved a lot, Ma," Jim said. He grinned at his mother and Peter. "I guess we're pretty good teachers. Come on, Ma, let's skate. It's been a long time since you and I skated together." He took her gloved hands in his larger one, and they glided on to the middle of the lake. It had been Winona who had taught Sam how to ice skate and then taught Jim with Sam's help. Winona was a very proficient skater and Jim had not forgotten any of Sam's and his mother's lessons. Peter, Spock, McCoy and Uhura, stopped skating to watch as they went on the ice. Jim took his mother in his arms and they waltzed gracefully around the perimeter of the lake; they separated and joined hands and twirled each other first clockwise and then counter-clockwise; then with crossed and joined hands, they skated backwards and forward, let go and raced each other faster and faster around the lake. They skidded to a stop in front of their audience, laughing and out of breath.

"That was lovely," said Nyota. "You two are really good," she added admiringly.

"Long winters of practice," said Jim grinning "and an exacting pair of teachers." "That was fun, Ma. You haven't slowed down a bit. You're still as good as you ever were."

"I can't slow down," she answered him laughing. "I have to keep up with Peter and continue with his lessons. He's picked it up really fast, so I have to stay ahead of him." She beckoned to the sleigh. "Why don't we take a break and eat our snacks and drink that hot chocolate and coffee and then we'll skate for a while more."

"Excellent plan, Winona," said Bones. "I like the way you think."

They all piled into the sleigh and huddled closely together under the quilts and munched contentedly on the cookies, fruitcake, and left over breakfast pastries. The hot coffee and chocolate made steam in the frigid air as they sipped. Jim looked over at Spock, ready to intervene if he saw that the enforced shoulder to shoulder togetherness was causing Spock any mental distress, but looking at the calm face with its almost smile as he spoke quietly to Peter, Jim relaxed. Spock was enjoying himself. It was clear in the relaxed stance of the long lean body and the soft look in the dark brown eyes. In fact, everyone was enjoying themselves. The strain and tension of the danger to Violet and Davy was gone and all that was left was contentment and pleasure at being together. Jim sighed, gladness rising in his heart like a tide. It promised to be a glorious Christmas.


	23. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 23

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery **

**Chapter 23**

"**A song for merry Christmas!  
It comes but once a year;  
Of all the holidays that be,  
To mem'ry 'tis most dear.**

**Chorus:  
Around the festive board grouped  
Are friends from far and near,  
To celebrate the festival  
Which comes but once a year.  
And if on thy life's record  
Some enemies appear,  
Forgive them on this holiday,  
Which comes but once a year."**

**J. L. Peters 1875**

Violet notified her office that she was taking another week of vacation; there had been no objections from her Chief of Staff. He was so happy that she was safe and coming back that he would have approved two more weeks if she has asked. She and Davy would stay at the farmhouse until the 27th and then go home.

The next few days flew by with a dizzying round of fun activities; more ice skating, sleigh riding, snow boarding, and another snowball fight. Jim got out his skis, cleaned them up, and got in some actual skiing one afternoon; the frigid, cold, pristine snow and glorious cerulean sky were perfection. There were quiet evenings filled with reading, chess, needle work, and Nyota's beautiful voice singing soft Christmas carols usually accompanied by Spock with the lyre or Sam's guitar. Sometimes they joined in, and other times they just listened to the sweet sound of Uhura's breath-taking contralto voice. There was Winona's great food, and the back door often slammed with visits from friends. There was also some sneaking around for last minute shopping and then suddenly it was Christmas Eve day and discussion of the next two days' schedule at the breakfast table.

Winona eyed her troops warily. "Sorry to tell everyone, but we have to clean this house from top to bottom. We'll have a house full of guests tomorrow. The last time I counted it was 13 for Christmas dinner, but it may end up being more, and it does need a good cleaning. It may take a while, I'm afraid. This old house is full of nooks and crannies that seem to hold dust, cobwebs, and some unmentionables too! Peter dear, please be sure Sorrel's basket is clean and his litter box fresh."

"No, Ma, we don't have to clean." Jim's face was gleeful. "I've hired a cleaning crew to come in today at 1100 hours. They'll be in and out in two or three hours. I'm not having you cooking and baking all afternoon, and then cleaning house too. You'll be exhausted by tomorrow."

"Jim!" Winona's face was shocked. "It's too expensive, sweetheart. I know how much cleaning crews cost, especially during the holidays."

"Well worth the price, Ma, any price. There's no point in arguing with me, knowing you, Ma, I made the arrangements just after we got here and it's a done deal. When the crew gets here, we'll go into Riverside and have lunch and by the time we get back the house will be clean and they'll be gone."

"Jim," she opened her mouth to protest further, but looking at the stubborn set of his jaw, she capitulated. "All right then, thank you, sweetheart." She smiled lovingly at him. No other mother in the sector, she was sure, had as caring a son as she did. She looked around at the satisfied faces who obviously agreed with Jim.

"Well then, here's the tentative plan for today and tomorrow if everyone is in agreement. Please fill free to chime in with further suggestions. Jim, Peter and I are going to Midnight Mass. We're not Catholic, but we always go. Father Joe O'Brian, the pastor at St. Joseph's, is a dear, very close family friend. He'll be here tomorrow for Christmas day dinner. He and George grew up together and were best friends all through elementary and high school. Then after graduation, George went to the Academy and Father Joe went into the seminary. They remained best friends all their lives in spite of different career paths and distance. When George died, Father Joe officiated at his funeral and he has been a true and supportive friend through everything." Her lovely face was sad, but serene. "Please, don't any of you feel that you have to attend the services, but St. Joseph's is a very beautiful church and has a wonderful choir and organist; they're renowned throughout Iowa, and the Christmas music is simply glorious. Nyota, you, Bones and Spock may want to attend just to hear the music. Violet has already told me she wants to attend, Davy will probably sleep through it all, and that's fine," she said looking tenderly at Davy in his high chair. "Peter did very well last year and stayed awake through the entire Mass," she smiled at her grandson.

"I'd like to go, Winona," said Bones. "It would be an honor to attend the services with you."

"I, also, Dr. Kirk," said Spock.

"I wouldn't miss it, Winona. Thank you for inviting us." Uhura's face was alight with anticipation at hearing the choir and beautiful music.

"Wonderful! We'll have to leave here early, it will be very crowded, a lot of Riverside folks attend Midnight Mass. Father Joe commed me yesterday and said he reserved our usual pew for us. It's the second one, on the right hand facing the altar," she told Jim, who nodded. "We'll want to sleep in a little late tomorrow morning, then get up to open our gifts. I usually put the turkey and ham in the oven at a low temperature when we get back from Mass, and I make an "eat with your hands breakfast" so we can eat and open gifts at the same time. After we clean up the gift wreckage, I start cooking; working on Christmas dinner which we usually eat at 3 pm. There'll be snacks throughout the day if you get hungry."

"We'll help you all we can, Ma." Jim said looking at his crew. Everyone nodded. "You just tell us what you want us to do, and we'll do it."

"You just direct the troops, Winona," said Bones. "We're at your command."

They scattered to dress, and when the cleaning crew arrived, they left the farmhouse for Riverside. They had to take both shuttles; all eight of them couldn't fit in one shuttle. Jim piloted the rental and Winona piloted her own shuttle and they set them down in the central parking area in town. Jim commed Jonathon to see if he could join them for lunch and he agreed. Salvatore's was already open so they decided to go there. As Jim said, no one could ever get enough of Marie's and Mama's wonderful cooking. Mama greeted them with delight as she ushered them in and sat them down at a big table. She beamed at Violet and took the willing Davy to the kitchen to show him to Marie while the waiter set up his high chair. Jonathon walked in the door and Jim beckoned to him. "Thanks for calling me Jim. It feels good to get out of the office and take a break. It's been crazy; irate shoppers, a few pick pockets, lost wallets, lost children, shop lifting; you name it we've had to deal with it." He sat down with a sigh and twisted his head from side to side to release his tension.

"I have some further news for you. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but now I can pass it on to you."

Mama came back with Davy and sat him down in his high chair. "Now, Jim, mi figlio, do you want me to decide the meal, or do you want to order from the menu?" she asked.

"Is it OK with everyone if Mama decides?" Jim asked.

Everyone nodded their consent.

"Yes, you decide, Francesca," Winona said. "We're in your very capable hands. Peter dear, why don't you go say hi to Marie and find out when Dina can come over to the house for the day to play with you."

"OK, Noni," Peter grinned in delight. He and Dina were in the same grade at school and were fast friends; they often visited each other's homes to play or do homework.

While they waited for the food, Jonathon told them the news. "The third man we arrested was a low-level hired thug. As soon as we told him he could also get the death penalty as an accessory for the contract killing, he sang like a bird. It seems he was hired just for back up and not told about the contract killing. He is more than willing to testify against the Clancy brothers…another nail in their coffin," Jonathon said in satisfaction. "I also heard from the State Police. The Williams' siblings and Chu were also denied bail." He turned to Violet, "Lloyds of London commed me that they received and reviewed your autopsy report and their medical expert agrees that it was definitely murder. Even if for some reason the Williams siblings are not convicted of murder for hire, there will be no insurance pay out for them. Lloyds wants to speak to you when you go back to work, but there's no rush. They're very satisfied with your report."

Jim smiled his radiant smile at Violet. "It really _is_ all over, Violet. Put it out of your mind until your deposition and enjoy the rest of your holiday. "

Peter came back to the table at the same time that their waiter brought the dishes Mama had selected, and the conversation became general. The food looked and smelled wonderful! Marie came in from the kitchen to say hello and she and Jim made plans to get together after Christmas on her day off.

"We'll see you tonight at Midnight Mass," Marie said. "Mama and Papa are closing the restaurant after the lunch crowd. We won't reopen until the 27th. It will be nice to have a break and cook for my own family," she smiled.

After lunch and goodbyes to Jonathon and the Salvatore's they stopped at the grocery store to pick up Winona's pre-ordered fresh ham and turkey and the red poinsettias she had ordered for the table. They also went into the bakery to pick up some pastries for their afternoon snacks. Winona would be baking all afternoon, but Jim insisted that all her baked goods be saved for Christmas Day.

Jim looked at his mother ruefully. "Ma, we're like a plague of locusts. The more you bake, the more we eat, so it'll be best to save everything you bake for tomorrow and today we'll make do with this stuff from the bakery."

They got back in the shuttles and headed to the farmhouse. Snow was starting to fall again; it would be a very white Christmas.

The cleaning crew had already left, and the farmhouse looked spotless and smelled of lemon polish. Violet went to put Davy down for his nap. Jim lit the fire and followed his mother into the kitchen.

"Ma, there's going to be 13 at the table, shall I get out the big board and extra chairs? We can set the table today and get that out of the way."

"Yes, please Jim. The big board is still stored in the barn, and it's against the back wall, well wrapped. You'll need help with that, it's so big. The extra chairs are up in the attic, and the large table cloth and napkins are in the bottom drawer of the china cabinet. The good china is in there also and so is the silver; it's been washed already. Ask Nyota to help you with the table setting. Your grandmother's china sleigh and reindeer for the poinsettias centerpiece are in my closet on the top shelf. I'd like Violet to do the flowers; she's always been good with flowers."

Jim and Bones brought in the big board specially made for the table by his father many years ago and centered it across the dining room table then covered it with the large damask table cloth. The large cloth and napkins were antiques; they had been handed down from Winona's great grandmother, lovingly used every year, then cleaned, and carefully wrapped in acid free tissue before being put away after Christmas. Once the table cloth was laid over the big board no one could have guessed that it was a make shift table top. Nyota helped Jim with the china and silver and they set the table for 13. The lovely old china and silver placed over the pristine white cloth, gleamed softly in the overhead light. Spock and Bones brought down the extra chairs from the attic and put them around the table.

Violet gently and carefully unwrapped the hand painted china sleigh and the 8 reindeer. She cut florist foam to fit the sleigh indention, poured fresh water in it, and waited for the foam to absorb it. Then she began to measure and cut the poinsettias, laying them on the table by height. When they were all cut, she put the gorgeous, deep red poinsettia into the foam, the tallest in the middle and the shorter ones around the taller ones; one by one slowly and carefully she worked, until the sleigh was filled with the showy crimson mass of flowers.

Spock sat beside her and watched, his eyes never leaving her hands, intrigued at the beauty and simplicity of Violet's results. Jim stopped and watched Spock watching Violet. He smiled to himself. Jim had always known that behind Spock's unemotional façade, there lurked a fine sense of aesthetics; he'd noticed long ago that Spock responded with deep appreciation to beauty in line and form. He thought that now Spock realized why Jim loved antique books, furniture and clocks. He had inherited his appreciation from his mother.

The afternoon wound down, and Winona came out of the kitchen flushed from the heat of the oven. "Everything looks wonderful. Violet, the flowers are gorgeous; they look perfect on that beautiful table. Thank you everyone, for all your help. I've made some coffee and hot chocolate; let's take a break and eat those pastries we brought."

Dozens of cookies, several pies, and a cake stood on the counter. "Ma, you've done enough. There are enough desserts here for an army. Sit down and rest." Jim pushed her down in the chair and brought her a mug of hot chocolate. Uhura put the pastries on a platter and brought them to the table.

"Yes, dear. I've finished with all the baking," she said thoughtfully, munching on a pastry and thinking of her to do list. "I'll rest for a while now."

"We'll all rest," said Jim. "If anyone gets hungry later, there are plenty of left overs, there's soup, sandwich makings, a few slices of pizza, so just help yourselves to whatever you want."

Quiet descended in the farmhouse. Jim put more logs on the fire and sat down to a game of chess with Peter. McCoy and Spock caught up with their journals. Winona got out her knitting, Uhura tuned her lyre, and Violet played with Davy on the floor. As the peaceful afternoon and evening drew to a close, Jim got up. "I'm going to feed the animals, Ma." Peter got up to help, but Jim said, "no Peter, you stay, I can manage."

In the barn he gave Ginger and Dapple their feed and fed them sugar lumps. "Merry Christmas, Ginger," Jim said softly, scratching Ginger between the eyes. "You too, Dapple. I expect that at midnight you two will have a lot to say to each other.1 He smiled to himself at his whimsy, and went outside to feed the chickens.

At 2300 they all walked out of the farm-house door to the two shuttles; it was bitterly cold. Jim and McCoy walked ahead of everyone to turn on the heaters and the warmth was appreciated as they piled into the two shuttles. Jim piloted the rental, and Spock piloted his mother's shuttle, following Jim to Riverside and to St. Joseph's church. The church parking lot was quickly filling up. The massive church doors were closed to keep out the frigid air so Jim bounded up the steps, opened the doors and ushered everyone into the warmth.

St. Joseph's had been built of pale golden limestone 150 years before. It was deceptively simple in design and construction both inside and out. Its main beauty came from the elaborate stained glass windows, 12 in all, that were inspired by biblical stories. Moses and the Ten Commandments, Noah and the Flood, Joseph and the Coat of Many Colors, the Annunciation, the Nativity, the Wedding at Cana, the Last Supper, the Beatitudes and more were all depicted and drew the eye to their luminous beauty. Hundreds of lit candles made the stained glass gleam like jewels. The main altar was simple; carved wood, painted white and soaring almost to the ceiling. Two huge urns filled with red poinsettias flanked the main altar on either side. The massive pipe organ was located in the upstairs loft; it too was very old and its sound quality was famous through out Iowa.

Winona led them to their pew and they sat down. The choir, 30 in number, and dressed in red robes, walked in and stood behind the communion railing along the side altar. Uhura straightened in her pew in anticipation of the first notes of the first hymn. The choir director came in, stood in front of the choir, gave the signal and the organist played the introductory notes. The rich sound of 30 beautiful voices reverberated through the church.

Jubilate Deo

"Jubilate Deo omnis terra,  
servite Domino in laetitia.  
Introite in conspectu ejus  
in exultatione.  
Scitote quoniam Dominus ipse est Deus:  
ipse fecit nos,  
et non ipsi nos—  
populus ejus et oves pascue ejus.  
Introite portas ejus in confessione,  
atria ejus in hymnis. 2

Psalm 99/100

**Giovanni Gabrieli (c. 1554–1612)**

Nyota turned to Jim and gave him a beatific smile. The music was absolutely glorious. The choir continued with their concert, singing all the Christmas favorites and some ancient English carols. They finished a lovely rendition of "Away in a Manger, and a young woman from the first row stepped forward, clasped her hands, and looked at the choir director. He nodded his head and lifted his baton. She drew in a breath, looked up at the soaring arches, and began to sing "Oh Holy Night" acapella. Her ethereal voice soared to the very rafters of the church. Uhura gasped. The girl had the purest, clearest and most beautiful soprano voice she had ever heard. The Kirks, Spock, McCoy and Uhura along with the whole congregation listened entranced to the heart breaking beauty of her voice. Uhura was certain she would never hear a voice like that again. The girl finished, bowed her head and stepped back to join the others. The choir director turned to the congregation, rang a tiny bell and they all stood. Uhura glanced around her. Winona was right, the church was filled to capacity and people were standing in the back. Father O'Brian entered, and the clarion bells high above in the steeple began their symphonic joyous ringing as he processed down the center aisle to the altar followed by the deacons and altar servers.

Midnight Mass had begun.

* * *

1 **There is a wonderful legend shared by many countries that animals talk at midnight on Christmas Eve.****The legend of the talking animals persists to this day in Scandinavia**

2 **Latin form of "**M**ake a joyful sound to God, all the earth." Psalm 99/100  
**


	24. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Chapter 24

A** Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 24 **

"**Christmas Day has come; let's prepare for mirth,  
Which fills the heavens and earth at the amazing birth.  
Through both the joyous angels in strife and hurry fly,  
With glory and hosannas 'All Holy' do they cry,  
****J.L. Peters, 1875**

On Christmas morning Jim woke because his bed was shaking. _Is it a red alert_, his befuddled mind asked? _No,_ he decided, not opening his eyes; it was much too quiet for a red alert. The bed shook some more.

"Wake up, Uncle Jim, it's getting late, and it's Christmas morning!" Peter's eager soft voice spoke in his ear. "I just peeked at the tree, it's full of presents. Come on, Uncle Jim, wake up, please."

"Ummh," Jim opened one bleary eye and looked up at the eager face and shining eyes identical to his own. "Late? How late is it, did I over sleep?"

"It's 7 already, Uncle Jim. It's past time to wake up!"

"Peter! 7? It's too early! We were up very late last night, or should I say this morning. Is anyone else up?"

"No, just me, Uncle Jim, but, if you want me to, I can go wake everyone else up."

"Don't even think it, young man. I'll get up, but let's be kind and let the rest of the household sleep at least another 30 minutes. Now if you love me, please bring me a cup of coffee," he smiled into the excited face. "And then you need to go out and feed the animals. After that I'm sure everyone will be awake," he said consolingly.

Sure enough, by the time Peter was finished in the barn, the kitchen was filled with everyone drinking coffee and hot chocolate and Peter received a chorus of "Merry Christmas" when he walked in the door. Winona finished assembling the breakfast egg and potato tacos, and put them on a tray to carry in to the living room, Uhura carried in the pastries, Jim the juice, and Bones carried two carafes filled with more coffee and hot chocolate. Violet, with Davy in her arms, sat down on the floor with him in her lap by the tree and gave him his sippy cup filled with milk and a small pastry.

Peter looked at the heap of gifts under the tree and sighed with happiness.

"OK, let's get started. Shall I be Santa Claus?" Jim asked everyone, as he grabbed a taco and downed his juice.

"Yeah, go ahead, Jim. We trust you'll be an impartial distributor of gifts," Bones said, smiling.

"All right, Peter first. One minute." Jim got up, went to his mother's bedroom and they heard him rummaging around in her big closet. He came out wheeling a brand new bicycle! "This is from me, Squirt."

"Oh! Uncle Jim!" the ecstatic exclamation came out in a whisper. Peter was stunned! He ran over to his Uncle and hugged him; the small arms wrapped around Jim's waist fiercely. Then he walked over to the bike to inspect it. "It's beautiful, it's perfect! Thank you, Uncle Jim. It's just what I wanted." He patted the bike seat softly, entranced with his new vehicle.

Jim smiled, well pleased at the reception of his big surprise. "Here, Squirt. This is from Dr. Bones and Ms Uhura," he said handing Peter a big package. Peter tore the paper off; inside was a bike basket, perfectly sized for Sorrel to ride with Peter, and there was also a bright shiny bicycle bell and a new red belled collar for the spoiled kitty. Peter's face was flushed with pleasure as he went to Bones and Uhura to give them a hug in thanks.

"Keep going, Jim. Lots more gifts," said his mother, laughing.

Jim handed Violet two gifts, one for her, and one for Davy. She opened Davy's first to find a stuffed toy, a cat that looked remarkably like Sorrel. He clutched it, and kissed it, laughing. In her box, she found a matched set of new gloves, a scarf, and a hat made of soft wool in a crimson and black pattern. "Thank you, everybody," she said.

"Here Ma, this one is from Bones."

Winona picked up the heavy gift and opened it to find "Mastering the Art of Southern Cooking" a first edition real paper, cookbook copyright, 2012. It was in pristine condition.

"Leonard," she said, in wonderment. "This is fabulous! Thank you so much. How in the world did you find it in such wonderful condition?"

"I have my sources," McCoy said, grinning in delight at the reception of his choice.

"Ma, these are from me," Jim said putting a small pile of gifts in front of her. She reached for the largest one and unwrapped it. It was a holo, beautifully rendered in color, of the Kirk family; George, Winona, Sam, Aurelan, Jim and Peter all smiled back at her from the holo. It had been framed with a real antique wood frame to hang on the wall. "Oh, Jim, darling. It's perfect," she said looking with tenderness and love at the picture. "How did you do this? I have individual holos of everyone, but we never got around to having a family picture taken." His mother looked at him with shining eyes.

"I had a little help," he said nodding over at Spock. "I had everyone's individual holos, and Spock, computer expert that he is, helped me put us together in a family group. Go on, Ma, open the others," he said.

Winona opened a smaller package to find a new bridle for Dapple. It was red like Sorrel's collar and had silver bells hanging from the sides. She laughed. "That silly donkey will love this, and he'll look very handsome," she said. "Thank you, dear." She reached for the last gift from Jim. It was a keepsake box, flat and square, made of teak wood. The top of the box was constructed of dozens of tiny pieces of wood in many colors, assembled to form the image of the farmhouse as seen from the front. "It's gorgeous," she said, looking at the exquisite workmanship, reaching over to kiss her son. "Just gorgeous. It looks exactly like the farmhouse. Thank you, sweetheart."

Winona reached under the tree and handed Jim a gift. "This is from me," she said.

Jim opened the heavy package to find a boxed 2007, 1st edition set of the 20 books series of Patrick O'Brian's "Master and Commander. "Ma," he whispered, overcome. "Ma, this is amazing. I've wanted this for years, but could never find it, or afford it, if I found it." he added. "It's too much, Ma."

"No, darling. It's not too much," she replied, "and I wanted you to have it for your collection."

She smiled into his eyes as he reached over to kiss her tenderly on the cheek. "Thank you, Ma. It's an amazing gift," he said, still a little overcome by the magnificence of the gift.

Distribution of more gifts quickly followed. There were hand knitted sweaters in soft cashmere; for Nyota a sage green, for McCoy a heathery blue, for Jim a burnished gold, and for Spock a chestnut brown.

"How in the world did you manage to finish these in time, Winona?" McCoy asked, tracing his fingers over the soft cashmere wool. "They're all beautiful."

"I've been working on them every spare minute since I knew you were coming six months ago," Winona smiled at him. "I hope you'll enjoy wearing them."

Jim handed out more gifts to everyone. Spock gave Winona an IDIC pendant, finely made of silver, bronze and gold. Uhura gave her an African shawl, the batik patterns done in purple, gold, and lilac. Winona smiled her thanks at Spock and Nyota. From Spock, Peter received a travel chess set and a book on the planet Vulcan, its history, geography, and culture. Peter sat and looked through it happily. Jim, with a grin on his face, gave Spock "The Collected Works of William Shakespeare." It was not a first edition, naturally, but it was an old edition, real paper, and in beautiful condition. "Thank you, Jim. I will enjoy this immensely." To McCoy's delight, Jim gave him a bottle of Kentucky Southern Bourbon, Hennessey's Wild Turkey. Nyota was thrilled with the new travel case for her lyre with her name engraved on the front. Then Spock handed Jim his gift. It was beautifully wrapped and Jim opened it carefully. Jim looked down to find a silver framed holo of his beloved _Enterprise _as she looked traveling in real space through the midnight darkness with the stars gleaming softly all around her. Underneath the ship, were the printed words:

_**High Flight**_

**"Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of Earth  
****And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings;****  
****Sunward I've climbed, and joined the tumbling mirth****  
****of sun-split clouds, — and done a hundred things****  
****You have not dreamed of — wheeled and soared and swung****  
****High in the sunlit silence. Hov'ring there,****  
****I've chased the shouting wind along, and flung****  
****My eager craft through footless halls of air...****Up, up the long, delirious, burning blue****  
****I've topped the wind-swept heights with easy grace.****  
****Where never lark, or even eagle flew —****  
****And, while with silent, lifting mind I've trod****  
****The high untrespassed sanctity of space,****  
**** Put out my hand, and touched the face of God."**

John Gillespie Magee, Jr. 1941

"Spock," Jim whispered his hazel eyes soft, looking down at his beautiful lady. "This is perfect…thank you, my friend, the picture is perfect, the words are perfect. It will hang in my cabin in a place of honor." Spock nodded, pleased with Jim's reception of his gift. Jim distributed the rest of the gifts and opened several more himself. Bones gave Jim new hiking boots, and Uhura gave him a new hiking vest and socks for the new boots which delighted Jim. Peter gave him new binoculars, which Jim said he badly needed; his old ones had broken. At last all the gifts were opened, the breakfast food had disappeared and the paper and ribbon debris disposed of. The living room was neat as pin once more.

Winona hurried off to the kitchen for dinner preparations and to check on the ham and turkey. Those would finish cooking at 1:00 pm and rest on the side board until it was time to put them on the table. She consulted her master to do list. It was time to start the Cranberry Cherry Sauce. She turned to McCoy. "Bones, everything is in the pantry and cooler: dried cherries, apple juice, cranberries, sugar, cinnamon, vanilla and nutmeg. Please put the cherries to soak in the apple juice for an hour, and then we'll cook it and refrigerate it until dinner." She turned to Spock. "Mr. Spock, I'm putting you in charge of the roasted vegetables. All the vegetables are in the cooler. Everything has to be peeled and sliced into ¼ in. slices, (6 mm. translated Spock) drizzled with olive oil, sprinkled with salt, pepper, coriander, garlic, marjoram, dried mustard, and mace. We'll put them in at 400 degrees for 45 minutes at 1:45 pm," she told him as she consulted her list. "Violet, the appetizer is Dill Dip." Winona handed over the recipe. "Everything you need is in the cooler, the herbs are in the pantry. I'm going to start the Roasted Butternut Squash and Lentil Salad," she said, "and then the garlic green beans. Jim, dear, please peel and cut the potatoes and put them to boil for the mashed potatoes. I also have to start on the Bronzed Brussels Sprouts with Mapled Bacon and Shallots. Don't worry, Spock, the bacon is made with soy," she told him, "so you can eat that dish. I also, have a soy substitute for your turkey. It's really good," she added smiling at him.

"Thank you, Dr. Kirk, but it is not necessary for you expand so much extra effort for me," Spock told her.

"I think it is, Spock. You're not going to miss out on all this delicious food, not if I can help it." Winona smiled her radiant smile at him. Everyone worked following Winona's master list and time-table, and before long it was 1:00 pm.

The front door bell rang. "Bones," said Jim, glancing at the clock and at the busy workers. "Would you answer the door? I'm knee deep in butter and cream now, and I don't know where Peter is."

"Sure Jim." McCoy cleaned off his hands and went to the front door and opened it. "Daddy! Daddy! It's me, Daddy!" Joanna McCoy stood there, eyes shining, grinning from ear to ear at him. Beside her, stood Gavin and Tom, smiling at him. "Oh. My. God! Joanna," Bones grabbed his daughter, picked her up and hugged her tight. "I can't believe it," he gasped." How, why?" He brushed his hand over eyes that were suddenly suspiciously bright with tears. "Jo Jo, how did you get here?" "Uncle Jim, Daddy," Joanna said, her arms tight around his neck. "He talked to mama and she let me come." McCoy turned, still with Joanna in his arms, and saw everyone looking on, smiles on their faces. He put Joanna down and walked over to Jim. "Jim, how did you manage this? How did you ever convince Jocelyn to let her come? I don't understand?" He grabbed Jim's shoulders and shook him gently, then hugged him hard.

Jim returned the hug. "Bones, when we talked about how great this shore leave has been, you said that seeing Joanna would make it perfect. I made up my mind that somehow you were going to see her during this leave." Jim looked into the misty blue eyes that were steadfast on his face. "I commed Jocelyn from Jonathon's office." He glanced over at Joanna, who was chatting happily, and said softly, "I told Jocelyn that Jo Jo loves you and that she's old enough now to understand that Jocelyn has been keeping her away from you; that if Jocelyn isn't careful, Joanna will come to resent her. I said that if she would take Jo Jo to the main transporter station in Atlanta, I'd have Gavin and Tom meet her this morning at the transporter station in New York and bring her here. I told Jocelyn that Tom was a doctor and Gavin a Star Fleet officer and that she couldn't be in better hands and would be perfectly safe with them. I said we would send her back the same way. It took a little convincing, but she finally agreed. Joanna can stay until the 27th, Bones."

"Jim, I don't know what to say. You're the best friend a man could ever have, thank you, Jim boy, from the bottom of my heart. You've made this leave perfect!"

"You're welcome, Bones. I'm very happy she's here," Jim told him, patting him gently, happy that Bones would have this time with his daughter. It had been worth every minute of his unpleasant conversation with Jocelyn.

Smiling down at her, Winona took the little girl's hand and her overnight case. "Come with me, Joanna, and we'll put your things away. We'll sort out sleeping arrangements later, but for now, let's get you settled." She smiled over to McCoy who still looked a little stunned, and said, "we'll be right back."

Spock and Uhura came over by McCoy. "Doctor, I am gratified that your daughter is able to be here with you," said Spock. "Yes, Len, it's wonderful! I'm thrilled for you, and so happy to finally meet Joanna." Nyota gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, both of you. It's gonna' be the best Christmas ever. But knowing Jocelyn, I know it wasn't as easy as Jim makes it out to be; only Jim coulda' done it, that man and his silver tongue could convince Lucifer back into Heaven," McCoy sighed happily.

Winona and Joanna came back to the living room and McCoy said, "Peter why don't you and I show Joanna around. We'll go out to the barn and she can meet Ginger and Dapple, and the chickens. What do you say, Jo Jo?"

"Oh yes, Daddy. Let's do that."

Everyone went into the kitchen and Violet decided to put Davy down for a nap. "He'll be hyper if he doesn't rest," she told everyone, picking him up and taking the protesting baby out of the room.

"Spo, Spo." Davy reached for Spock on the way out of the room, definitely not liking the fact he was leaving all the fun.

"I am very sorry, Davy-kam, but you must rest for a short while," Spock told him, sympathy in his voice.

Winona looked around her kitchen. Everything was ready except for the rolls and the gravy. She'd already prepared the stuffing, and the bird and the ham were resting on the side board. She glanced at the clock. "Time for us to dress for dinner," she said. "Jim, please call Peter so he can change, and Violet, before you change, would you please put out the dilled appetizer tray for me? Gavin and Tom, I'm putting you two in charge of drinks; the red wine is in the wine rack in the pantry, and the white is in the cooler being chilled."

Everyone went to change for dinner and Winona took Joanna to her bedroom to help her with her Christmas dress. McCoy and Spock decided to wear their new Christmas sweaters. Nyota also wore hers with a long wool brown skirt, and Violet put on cream-colored trousers and a matching sweater. Gavin, glancing at her, thought she looked lovely with her black curls and red cheeks and lips. She caught his glance and smiled at him, dimples out in full force. Jim also wore his new gold sweater and Peter his new green tunic.

Winona wearing black slacks and a silver tunic, came back with Joanna and McCoy looked at his little girl in delight. She looked adorable in a powder blue velvet dress with long sleeves and a flowing white lace collar. "You look beautiful, darlin', I like that dress," he told his daughter.

The door bell rang again. It was Jonathon with a bottle of wine in his hand. He was out of uniform and all the women's eyes in the room turned to look at him. He looked handsome and dangerous in black slacks, a black sweater, and a black leather jacket.

"Come in, Jonathon." Jim told him. "Good to see you. Make yourself at home. I think you know everyone except for Dr. Tom Jeffries; he's friend of ours from New York," he added as the two men shook hands.

The back door slammed and Father Joe O'Brian came in from the kitchen. "Winona, Jim, good to see you. I come bearing gifts; my housekeeper made a pecan pie for the occasion." He handed it over to Winona, who gave him an affection peck on the cheek. "Come in, Joe. Jim, introduce Father Joe to your _Enterprise_ friends and to Tom.

With all the guests present, happy conversation buzzed around the warm and cozy room. Winona disappeared into the kitchen and began to put all the food on the table. She placed the turkey at one end, and the ham at the other. She arranged all the dishes down the center of the large table and the wine bottles and other drinks she placed on the side board. She stepped back satisfied. The table looked wonderful.

"Dinner is on the table, everyone. Please sit where ever you want."

Violet set Davy in his high chair, Joanna and Peter sat side by side and the adults settled themselves around the table with Jim at the head and Winona at the foot.

"Father Joe, would you please say a Christmas blessing?" Jim asked.

"Be glad to, Jim. Let us bow our heads," Father Joe said. His voice, gentle, and deep with feeling, carried across the table and through the room.

"Today as we share this holiday feast, may we also share with one another a joyful heart and a warm smile. May our Christmas dinner be filled with kindness. And may the memories of today warm our hearts for years to come. Amen."

"Thank you, Father Joe," said Jim. He stood. "Now let's lift our glasses for a toast," he said. "To my mother, whose presence makes this house a warm and loving home, and whose kindness, hospitality and love inspires good will and happiness in us all!"

Winona's cheeks went pink with pleasure as everyone clinked their glasses. "To Winona."

"One more," said Jim. "To my dearest _Enterprise _friends, Spock, Bones, and Nyota. It has been a joy to share my home and family with you. Merry Christmas everyone! Let's eat."

They lingered long at the dinner table, enjoying the great food and conversation; afterward they went into the living room for dessert and coffee. The children sat on the floor with the new chess set and Jim put another log on the fire. Nyota and Spock got out the guitar and lyre and began a soft rendition of the ancient carol, "What Child Is This." Jim, standing a little apart watched everyone and drew a breath of deep contentment. His mother smiled up at him and a glance of pure love and shared happiness passed between them. It had been a perfect Christmas Day.


	25. A Riverside Christmas Mystery Epilogue

**A Riverside Christmas Mystery**

**Chapter 25**

**Epilogue**

**Farewell! a word that must be, and hath been—**  
**A sound which makes us linger;—yet—farewell!**  
**~Lord Byron**

Jim looked around his bedroom. It was almost time to go; Christmas Leave was over. He sighed and thought back on how fast the days since Christmas Day had gone by. They had been filled with fun, friends, food and family; the Kirk's annual Boxing Day Open House, when all their friends and neighbors dropped by throughout the afternoon and brought a covered dish; his lunch with Serena which had gone extremely well, they'd had a lot of fun catching up on life since high school; dinner with Father Joe at the Rectory; another ice skating afternoon, another snow ball fight; the annual New Year's Eve family party at Mama and Papa's home; their quick visit to Des Moines to record their depositions and see Violet and Davy. It had all been wonderful.

Jim looked carefully around one more time; he was sure he had not forgotten anything. He had folded up Peter's cot and stored it in the back of the large closet, stripped the bed, and his Christmas gifts were safely wrapped and packed in his second duffel. He looked at his chronometer, it was almost time to leave. Scotty had reported in and the _Enterprise _was at the Jupiter Space dock having her lettering redone. They would rendezvous with the ship late today and wait at the Jupiter docking station for their new mission orders.

Yesterday, Jim had made the rounds of Riverside to say his goodbyes to his friends; Jonathon, Serena, the Salvatore's and Father Joe. He'd commed Violet, heard Davy's sweet gurgles over the comm unit, talked to Gavin and Tom, and now he faced saying goodbye to his mother and Peter. His tugged at his gold shirt,; his heart felt like lead inside his chest.

He walked out of the bedroom to find Nyota, Spock and Bones waiting for him, their duffels on the floor. Winona and Peter, both pale, faces stoic, stood beside them. Jim looked worriedly at Peter and saw that he had his bottom lip caught tightly between his teeth and he was clutching poor Sorrel in a death grip. The cat, as if sensing the child's need, did not protest the tight grip or try to get away. Jim glanced at Bones, who shook his head slightly, his blue eyes somber. There was no comforting Peter today.

Winona turned to the trio and hugged Nyota fiercely. "It has been lovely, Nyota, I'll miss you so much, my dear, please come back."

"I will, Winona." Nyota hugged her back. "It was the best shore leave of my life, thank you for everything." She swallowed the lump in her throat and could not say more.

Winona turned to Bones, whose arms went around her hard. He could feel the faint tremors in her slight body. He patted her gently, consolingly, speechless. "I know you'll be there for Jim, when he needs you, Bones. I thank you in advance for that," she whispered in his ear. "He is so lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm the one who's lucky, Winona," McCoy said softly, finding his voice. "I have Jim as my closest friend and now you too. A man can't ask for better friends, darlin'. Thank you for everything. I'll never forget this shore leave, ever."

Winona finally turned to Spock, "Mr. Spock." She looked up at the impassive face fondly. "Please keep an eye on Jim for me. I know that no one does that better than you do." She opened her hand in the Vulcan salute, but Spock embraced her gently and then looked into the hazel eyes so much like Jim's. "Dr. Kirk, I wish to express my gratitude for your hospitality and for treating me like one of your family. It has been most gratifying to spend this month with you and Peter kam. I thank you."

"It has been an honor to have you with us, Mr. Spock."

Peter put Sorrel down, and hugged Uhura and McCoy. "Goodbye," he whispered. He was determined not to cry, so he didn't say more.

"Be sure to write to both of us, Peter," said Nyota, smiling at him mistily, hugging the little boy. "We love to get your letters, so get started right away before we have a chance to miss you too much."

Peter gave her a faint smile, and turned to his beloved Mr. Spock. Words were beyond him, and he swallowed hard as he reached over to hug the tall Vulcan around the waist and bury his face in the soft Science blue shirt. Spock could feel the sorrow flowing through the child.

"Peter," the deep baritone voice said softly, a gentle hand on his head, "you know we must go back to work on the _Enterprise,_ our Christmas leave has ended; but we will keep in touch as we always do, we will write to each other, we will send holos of important events, and we will play chess over the ship's comm link. You are proficient enough at chess now for us to do this. Would you like that?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, Mr. Spock," he said, his voice muffled, still pressed tightly against Spock.

"Good. When I am back on the _Enterprise,_ I will await your first move of our game."

"Jim," said Bones, we'll meet you at the shuttle. Take your time, there's no rush." He picked up one of Jim's duffel bags, Spock picked up the other, and they walked out the back door.

Jim turned to his mother. "Thank you, Ma." Jim whispered. "It was wonderful to have this month with you and Peter." He hugged his mother so tightly that he thought he might be hurting her, but she hugged him back just as tightly. She felt Jim's heartbeat where her ear was pressed up to his chest. "I love you, darling, so much. Please take care of yourself. It has been so wonderful to have you here."

"I love you too, Mom. There never was a better mom," he murmured into her soft hair. He swallowed hard, as he drew back to look at her face. Jim saw there were tears in her eyes, but she blinked and refused to let them fall. She looked up at him, and gave him a blinding smile and saw that Jim's eyes were also suspiciously bright.

Jim let her go, and knelt. He opened his arms and Peter came stumbling into him. "Squirt," Jim said, holding him tight. "Take care of Noni for me. You know you're the man of the house around here while I'm gone," Jim told him. "I'm counting on you to keep me posted about everything that happens around here, OK?"

"I will, Uncle Jim, " Peter gulped. In spite of his best efforts a small sob escaped him. "I wish you weren't going, Uncle Jim," he whispered into Jim's ear.

"I know Squirt, but I have to. It's my job to be Captain of the _Enterprise,_ and it's time for me to get back to work. We had a wonderful month, though, didn't we? We did so many fun things and our time together was special. I want you to think about that, and not be sad about my leaving. Will you do that for me?" He hugged the small body closer, lending his warmth to the shivering little body_. _Would parting from Jim ever get easier for this child?. It was always so hard for Peter.

"Yes, Uncle Jim. I'll try."

"Good." Jim stood. "Ma, I know the house will seem empty with all of us gone, but you're going to have a lot of company in the next few weeks. Violet and Davy are coming in a couple of days for a visit. Gavin will be here next weekend, and then Tom said he'd be coming the following weekend. Father Joe will be calling to invite you and Peter for dinner at the rectory. Marie and Dina want you and Peter to come to dinner and Peter to stay for a play date, and Jonathon will drop in often. Gavin told me he was inviting you and Peter to New York for the Ice Skating Show next month, so you'll have that to look forward to also."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Peter and I were dreading this empty house. It will be wonderful to have everyone visit. We'll try to keep busy," Winona said, "and I do have to get back to work soon."

Jim took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "It's time for me to go. I love you both very much. I'll send you a message when we're back on the ship."

Winona and Peter walked him to the back door and watched as he trudged through the deep snow. He turned for one last glimpse of his mother and Peter, stepped into the shuttle, got behind the pilot's seat, started the engine for lift off and they were gone into the brilliantly blue horizon.

Fin

_**Once again my thanks go out to my friend, Carol, for her invaluable help in proof reading this story. Her eagle eye catches every typo and error that I make. She's better than any spell check program out there. **_


End file.
